Dark Kingdom Transgressions Book 1 Fallen
by Luna Hope
Summary: Two strong Kingdoms…Two powerful Crystals…decimated by One evil Alien. How did it happen…what made them vulnerable? The whole story.
1. Chapter 1

Dark Kingdom Transgressions Series

Book 1 - Fallen

Rated - R

by Luna Hope

Please Note: This story has major spoilers for my Crystal Flaws series since this is a prequel to it.

The Littlest One

Our secrets...just you and me.  
Out hopes, anticipation and many dreams.  
What is your name - who would you be?  
Your little arms reaching out to me.  
Your laughter and your tears.  
My many kisses that wash away your fears.  
You are so new and potential is great.  
What is wrong? But wait...  
It's not the time!  
Oh save us, please...this one is mine!  
I saw your heart beating today.  
My body still tells me you cannot stay.  
I can't hold on...you have to go.  
Good bye my littlest one - I'll miss you...I love you so.

Chapter 1 -

Queen Roselynn of the Golden Kingdom of Earth leaned against one of the numerous pillars that were evenly spaced around the perimeter of Elysion's Shrine and Royal Palace. A glorious sunset made the crystal lake surrounding the shrine glow like fire and molten gold but Roselynn didn't notice it. Her thick hair shielded her face and she hugged the pillar for support. Her slender fingers convulsively gripped its smooth surface as she tried very hard to suppress the shaking of her shoulders and the sobs that wanted to escape her lips.

The King of the Golden Kingdom stood inside the inner courtyard. He rubbed his beard while staring pensively at his wife. Roselynn was unaware of his presence and had allowed her emotional guard to drop. Her sadness was reflected in the way her thigh length raven hair hung unbound to hide her face and in the defeated slope of her shoulders. King Stanton knew she was crying, again. He also knew she didn't want him to know. The most powerful man on Earth and Elysion helplessly stood in the evening shadows and wished for the hundredth time that he could do something to make his wife happy again.

The High Priest of Elysion, King Stanton's personal advisor, shifted from Pegasus to human form as he silently came to stand next to his King. After a moment the priest quietly offered, "Her heart hurts."

Frustrated, midnight blue eyes turned toward the priest. King Stanton practically snarled, "I know that, Merak!"

Unruffled, the tall, pale priest continued, "So does yours."

The King couldn't refute that observation either. With a sad sigh he ran his fingers through his hair then turned to look at his wife again. "She's not getting better." he admitted.

"She needs more time." answered the priest.

Again the King sighed, "It has been two years and she's more sad now than ever before."

"They were a very hard two years for her," Merak pointed out.

"I know...," the King haltingly said, "First my parent's deaths and then...each time she loses a baby she becomes even more unhappy."

The Priest bowed his head. He couldn't imagine how difficult it must be to have children die before they could be born. That just didn't happen to Pegasuses. He had prayed for each of the royal couple's babies but they had still died. The King and Queen did have their first born, a five-year-old son named Endymion, but that was all. Finally Merak said, "She loved your mother and father very much. She misses them."

The King added, "She's lonely and wants family members around her like she had on the surface. She also says Endymion barely knows his relatives."

Merak wisely didn't comment on the subject that was an ongoing conflict between the King and Queen. He knew both sides of the issue and like many things in life, there was no good answer. Each side had its points and drawbacks. He wished there was a compromise available to the royal couple but there was no middle ground when the issue was which dimension to live in, Earth or Elysion.

When the King and Queen had first married, Roselynn had no trouble with the idea of living in Elysion. She understood that Elysion was where the Royal Family of the Golden Kingdom had lived for generations. Elysion, separate as it was from the Earth's surface, was politically neutral. Each of Earth's continents was equal under the Royals of the consolidated Earth, but political discord was easily stirred up between them. If one continent housed the Royals and the Golden Crystal power the King carried, then the other continents would claim that continent had political favor. Unlike surface humans the Pegasuses were peaceful by nature. Much of the Earth's historical information and magical knowledge was stored in Elysion and studied by the Pegasuses, making them excellent advisors to the King. Earth's Golden Crystal power was channeled through Elysion and the prayers of a chosen Pegasus priest regulated its volume. The crystal was safest and strongest when it was kept in close communication with Elysion.

Soon after their wedding, Roselynn had become pregnant and spent her time between her royal duties and planning for the baby with her mother-in-law, Queen Lenia. When Prince Endymion was born Roselynn had happily settled into the royal family and motherhood.

Between Prince Endy's grandparents, his parents and the palace shrine maidens, he had never lacked attention. All he had to do was raise his chubby little hands and grin, and he'd be sitting on his grandfather's lap during court, knocking the crown off King E. Drew Vasilis' head onto the floor and generally charming everyone there to distraction.

The first time Roselynn had put Endy down for a nap then found his crib empty, she had panicked. The entire palace had been in an uproar until it was realized the Pegasus shrine maidens had him. Because of their acute telepathic abilities, they had heard him fuss in his crib and had taken him on wing to rock him to sleep.

Roselynn hadn't minded sharing Endymion with everyone in the palace though. She had seen how happy everyone was to take him and it wasn't unusual for his grandparents to mock argue whose turn it was next. Of course, when it was time for a diaper change his grandfather would willingly send him back to his mother. She had breastfed too, so Roselynn knew no one would take him very far. She was guaranteed to have her son during feeding time at least. Also, Roselynn had grown up in a similar manner at the Royal Palace of the Asian continent. As princesses of the realm, Roselynn and her older sister, Lilacea, had been raised by a large extended family.

All of this changed soon after Prince Endy's third birthday. King Drew and Queen Lenia had taken a trip to the continent of Africa to view and dedicate a new diamond mine.

The King and Queen had used Pegasuses to reach the surface, but while visiting they used the transportation offered to them by the hosting royals. On their way to the mine tragedy had struck. The transport carrying many of the royals, including King Drew and Queen Lenia, had lost control on a rain slickened mountain road and tumbled down a steep slope. Death must have come quickly for the King and Queen of the consolidated Earth. Had they survived the fall, King Drew would have used a silver whistle he carried to summon the Pegasuses for help. When rescuers reached the crippled transport the dead King was found clutching the whistle in his hand.

Suddenly, and much sooner than anyone expected, Prince E. Stanton Vasilis and Princess Roselynn had become King and Queen of the Consolidated Earth. The entire world and Elysion were in mourning.

King Stanton and Queen Roselynn struggled to pick up where his parents left off while also trying to bear their sorrow and deal with Prince Endymion. It was especially hard when the Prince demanded to have his grandparents back. No matter how they had tried to explain it to him, there was only so much a three year old could understand. Each day Prince Endy would ask again then have tearful tantrums when he received the same answer as the day before.

Endymion also became extra clingy, latching on to his mother and throwing tantrums at anyone who tried to take him off her hands. Then, to top it all off, Roselynn had discovered she was pregnant. In and of itself this was not a bad thing. It made Roselynn and Stanton happy and it was something positive to focus on, but the timing had been pretty rough on them. Roselynn had been tired, sick, sad and lonely. Stanton, with all his new duties hadn't been available to support her and she had missed her mother-in-law terribly.

Almost halfway through the pregnancy, Roselynn had woken up one night in pain and lying in a pool of blood. Her doctor had been brought from the surface and all the Pegasus priests and shrine maidens had prayed fervently for the Queen and her child. Using it by himself for the first time, Stanton even brought out the golden crystal. In spite of all they had tried, the baby girl was stillborn.

The crystal's power had helped Roselynn to heal physically, but nothing had been able to console her. She went through her days woodenly and spent her nights sleeplessly. The only times Roselynn smiled was when Endymion was with her. Roselynn, as much as possible, tried to keep her son within her sight. She had become frantic and worried that something would happen to him. She even refused to allow him to ride with the Pegasuses anymore or to do anything she considered risky.

When Roselynn started to check on Endy up to twenty times a night, the King had finally had enough. He suggested that Roselynn go to the surface and visit her sister, Lilacea, for a while. Roselynn, who had been driving herself just as crazy as she was her husband, agreed. The change of environment and people distracted Roselynn from her worries just as her husband had hoped.

Roselynn and her sister were about as opposite from each other as they could get. Where as Roselynn had luxurious long straight black hair and almond shaped, light brown eyes, Lilacea had shoulder-length, straight, white-blond hair and almond shaped lavender eyes. Their personalities were opposite too. Roselynn was sweet-tempered, feminine, refined and didn't like conflict, where as Lilacea was outgoing, vivacious, a bit of a crusader and always on the go. Lilacea's levelheaded sympathy and practicality had helped Roselynn put things into perspective and her busy social schedule hadn't let Roselynn sit around and mope.

During the visit, Endymion had enjoyed getting to know his cousin, Kunzite, who was a year older than him. Kunzite, who had long straight white-blond hair from his mother and ice blue eyes from his father, had shown Endymion his favorite hiding and exploring places. They had given Kunzite's nanny a few heart attacks when they got into some typical boy trouble spots, but it hadn't been anything a good bath couldn't fix.

During the time King Stanton's wife and son had been away he made a concentrated effort to get a handle on being King. He had missed his family though and was very happy when they returned to Elysion four months later.

Two months after her return, Roselynn had been dismayed to realize she was pregnant again. She had wanted the baby, but she was afraid. She had been so afraid something would go wrong that she didn't even tell her husband.

Stanton had noticed Roselynn's weepiness, preoccupation and nausea. When he finally cornered her, he verified what he had been pretty sure of already. At first he had been angry she hadn't told him, but that soon turned into concern as he held her and she had cried out her fears to him. It was then that Stanton had decided he would be more available to his wife and would help her as much as possible. He had meant well, but what he had mostly done was take Endymion with him to try to give her a break. He hadn't known what else to do.

As soon as it had been known the Queen was expecting, everyone tried to not bother her. They had meant well too, but with Stanton and Endymion out, Roselynn was left alone with her anxiety. She had spent a lot of time crying and wished with all her heart that she could go back to her sister. However, she had known how much Stanton was trying to be nice and helpful and she hadn't had the heart to ask to leave again.

Roselynn had known she was close to the time she had miscarried previously and every little ache and pain increased her anxiety. When she had started to feel crampy one afternoon she went to bed, but kept telling herself that she was being paranoid and that surely it wouldn't happen again. When she had begun to bleed that evening she realized her fears were justified. Sorrowfully, she suffered through another stillbirth, this time it was a boy. Stanton had held her and they both cried. The doctor hadn't been able to find a reason why Roselynn was miscarrying.

Roselynn now began to avoid Stanton. She loved him, but she was certain that if she went through another miscarriage she wouldn't survive it. She would simply die of a broken heart. The only way she could be assured it wouldn't happen again was for her to stay as far away from her husband as possible. Roselynn threw herself into her work and into taking care of Endymion.

It had been a long and hectic weekend. Prince Endymion's fifth birthday celebration had been a success and many of the continents of Earth's Royal families had been able to travel to Elysion for the celebration. By Sunday evening the guests had left and an overtired Prince had been put to bed.

Queen Roselynn walked through the halls and her footsteps echoed loudly in the now quiet shrine. She already missed the chaotic uproar of her friends' and families' invasion. She did like the Pegasuses that served at the shrine and they were always very pleasant but even after living there almost six years she wasn't close to any of them. They were always so calm and tranquil. It drove her up the wall that their footsteps didn't made a sound when they walked and she wouldn't ever get used to the fact that they seemed to know what she needed before she even asked. As she thought about it, she realized she couldn't recall ever seeing a Pegasus ruffled or upset. Even when dealing with an urgent issue they glided down the hall quickly but they never ran, yelled or did anything with less than perfect calm.

Roselynn came to the end of the hallway and wandered toward the outer courtyard that encircled the shrine. She stood next to a supporting pillar and gazed out over the smooth waters of the crystal lake. Silence surrounded her like an all-encompassing fog. It pressed on her and conspicuously underscored just how alone she felt. As she leaned against the pillar she bowed her head and began to cry. Roselynn inwardly cursed herself for being weak and unable to be content with the gilded cage life had handed her.

After a few moments, Merak had faded away from the King's side to give the royal couple some privacy.

Stanton walked up behind his wife and by the subtle stiffening of her stance, he knew she had heard him. He silently slid his hands under Roselynn's dark cascade of hair and gently massaged her shoulders. Gradually, in spite of her resolve Roselynn began to relax and let the tightness be coaxed from her back.

The couple stood and silently watched as the last rays of sunlight were extinguished behind the forest trees and the twilight's shadows cloaked them. Stanton, being a man very much in love with and attracted to the woman in front of him, slowly drew closer to her as his hands slid off her shoulders. His fingers softly brushed over the curve of her breasts in a questioning caress as his arms moved to encircle her waist.

Roselynn jerked as if she had been shot and quickly spun out of her husband's embrace. Looking up with wild fearful eyes she blurted out, "Don't touch me!" then quickly ran back into the shrine.

Stanton stood alone in the dark with fists clenched and eyes closed. He finally understood what he was dealing with.

Continued...

Thank you for reading my story. I hope you are enjoying it. If you did like my story, or if you have any (kind and gently worded) suggestions/comments about my story, please let me know. I truly appreciate feedback. You can email me at ndeblock at att dot net .

This story was edited and enhanced by the great minds and imaginations of my three wonderful betas, Sophia Prester, Yumeko & Loki. Their help and ideas have been of great value to me! Each is also a fabulous Sailor Moon fanfic author. Sophia Prester's and Yumeko's stories can be found on Fanfic dot net with an author's name search. Loki's work is on AriasInk dot com. I highly recommend reading all of their stories.

Bye, Luna Hope

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, her lover, her friends, her family and her enemies all don't belong to me. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I just borrowed them for a little bit of fun. All original characters in this story do belong to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Just a note about why I plural the word Pegasus as Pegasuses –  
  
This subject has been very confusing to me since I've seen others spell this both ways. I decided to ask Antie what his thoughts were on the subject. This kind of language thing is his specialty and he's very thorough. I'll put what he wrote below since his explanation was really good.  
  
quote Antie 

I wasn't able to find an English dictionary that tells of a plural of "Pegasus." However, I know what the Latin plural is: "Pegasi." (Actually, Latin plurals are a little more complicated than that, but that's really all you should know.) Pegasus is a Greek name, so his name is written as "" in Greek. "" is "Pegasos" in our alphabet. The Greek plural is "ÐÞãáóïé," which is "Pegasoi."  
  
According to English grammatical rules, an "es" is often placed after the final "s" in words in order to make a plural form of the word: "bus," "buses." So "Pegasuses" would be an analogous English plural.  
  
There is a constellation named Pegasus. The stars in that constellation are usually called Greek letter Pegasi, but in this case, the "Pegasi" is not a plural. It is actually a form of "Pegasus" that means "... of Pegasus." So Alpha Pegasi means "Alpha of Pegasus" as in "brightest star of the constellation Pegasus."  
  
If I wanted to come up with an English plural, it would be "Pegasuses."  
  
It is right that the plural of "succubus" is "succubi." indicates an English plural "succubuses," though. It also indicates "succubae" as a plural of "succuba." The Oxford English Dictionary indicates a plural form "succubusses" for the singular form "succubus."  
  
I think it's natural that an English speaker would use "Pegasuses." I would use "Pegasi" because it seems more authentic that way (in the sense that it declines as a Latinized Greek name). "Pegasus" is the Latin form and a Latin plural goes with it.

end  
  
Basically he says both ways are correct but the Latin way is more authentic. Since I've already been using "pegasuses" for so long, I think I'll stay with it. Now, on to the story!

Chapter 2 -  
  
"It's not a good idea. There are many reasons you shouldn't…"  
  
"Yes, Merak," the King interrupted, "I know all the reasons. I have everything figured out so it will work." The Priest raised his eyebrow skeptically as King Stanton stood to pace the length of his office. He continued, "I will leave the crystal here."  
  
Merak looked up at the King quickly. "What?!" he exclaimed in a rare show of agitation.  
  
Sighing, the King sat back down. "It will be safest here and it won't upset the balance of power.  
  
"What if you need it?" Merak questioned.  
  
Stanton reached inside the front of his shirt and lifted a silver whistle on a chain, "I can summon one of you to bring it to me."  
  
Shaking his head, Merak pointed out, "We could be too late. It's not safe."  
  
Stanton refuted, "It's rarely needed and a Pegasus could bring it in about ten minutes. I'm sure whatever I'm facing could be held off for that long."  
  
"Stanton, please listen to reason," Merak quietly implored, "Your family has lived here for generations. Moving to the surface would only put you and your family at risk. It's a very bad idea."  
  
Stanton's face set with determination. Looking Merak in the eyes he firmly stated, "We are doing this."  
  
After a pause Merak sighed, "Yes, Sire." For the first time since the Prince had taken on the mantle of King, Merak wasn't there in an advisory role.  
  
"Well, what do you think?" Stanton asked as he helped his wife and son dismount the Pegasus they rode.  
  
Roselynn looked around at the newly constructed palace and grounds they had landed at. A strong, stone wall surrounded the property and the palace was constructed of mutely hued river stones. The doorways and windows were arched and spires intermittently reached up from the peaks of slate roof to touch the sky. Numerous artisans and craftsmen were working inside and out to make the palace and surrounding gardens beautiful.  
  
Roselynn noticed there weren't any flags flying from the spires. "It's beautiful," she responded then asked, "Who's is it?"  
  
Stanton smiled and answered, "Ours, if you wish."  
  
Her face showed her confusion as she asked, "Ours? How? You mean…to live in? Her husband nodded. "But…I thought you…we…couldn't live on the surface. That it would cause problems."  
  
"This is a large island, east of the Asian continent, named Nippon," King Stanton explained.  
  
Nodding, Roselynn said, "I know of that island…but won't the golden crystal cause a problem? Especially since my sister and brother-in-law are the Queen and King of Asia?"  
  
King Stanton continued, "That won't be a problem because I left the crystal in Elysion."  
  
Roselynn turned large eyes to her husband and blurted incredulously, "You left it? Can you do that? Don't you need it?"  
  
Shrugging, Stanton answered, "I said I could do it. If I need the crystal the Pegasuses will bring it to me."  
  
"Oh," Roselynn murmured, still a bit shocked. She looked around then back at her husband, "You mean…we can live here?"  
  
Stanton nodded again and suddenly Roselynn threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! This is wonderful!" she exclaimed.  
  
The new palace wasn't quite ready to move into so Roselynn and Prince Endymion went to visit her sister a few weeks.  
  
One late afternoon, Roselynn and Lilacea were having tea and chatting in the southern garden of the Asian palace.  
  
Endymion, Kunzite and Lilacea's youngest, a pretty little three-year-  
old named Lynelle with bouncy golden hair and a sunny disposition, were attempting to play "Hide and Seek" among the lush bushes and gently swaying trees. Lynelle would follow whichever boy was hiding. When the other one would yell, "Here I come…" Lynelle would invariably squeal with excitement, giving their hiding place away. The chase that ensued was punctuated with yells and peals of laughter and usually ended in a tangled heap of arms and legs. Both boys were careful not to hurt Lynelle though.  
  
Lilacea smiled as she listened to the happy sounds of their children playing. She nostalgically mused, "It doesn't seem so long ago when we were playing "Hide and Seek" in this garden, and now our children are doing it."  
  
Roselynn absently nodded in agreement. She sipped from her cup then unconsciously sighed.  
  
Looking at her sister closely, Lilacea bluntly asked, "All right, what's bugging you?"  
  
Roselynn looked up at her sister. Pasting a quick smile on her face she brightly answered, "Nothing's wrong. I'm fine."  
  
Lilacea rolled her eyes and responded, "Sure…and I've got antlers growing out my ears!" Roselynn sputtered and laughed at the funny picture Lilacea's words had created in her imagination. Her sister continued, "Look, we're way too old for me to chase you down and tickle it out of you and it'd be a bad example to the kids. Just spill already. You know I won't let it go."  
  
With a last chuckle, Roselynn slowly shook her head, "Have I ever told you that you can be a real pest?"  
  
"Yes, you have many times," Lilacea answered, "and I still don't care so tell me what's wrong."  
  
Roselynn put her cup down on its saucer then began to fidget nervously with her napkin. "Well…um…Stanton is coming back tomorrow. He'll want to…and I don't have a good reason not to…um…" Roselynn ran out of words. She was blushing bright red and tears were threatening to fall.  
  
Lilacea sighed, "As usual, you didn't give me much to work with. So, what you're saying is you're upset because Stanton will be here tomorrow, and…you don't want to see him? Why not? Did you two have a fight?"  
  
"No," Roselynn choked out, "It's just…I'm so afraid…I don't want to…" She whispered, "to lose…another one." Now Roselynn really started to cry.  
  
Silently, Lilacea tried to piece together what her sister had said. She reached across the table and gently squeezed Roselynn's hand to comfort her. "Rosie, you don't want to lose another, what?"  
  
"Baby," Roselynn quietly answered.  
  
With surprise, Lilacea exclaimed, "A baby! Are you pregnant?"  
  
Roselynn vehemently shook her head no and burst into tears again.  
  
Suddenly, it all made sense to Lilacea. "Do you mean you don't want to get pregnant?"  
  
Now Roselynn vehemently nodded her head yes as she continued to cry. She whispered, "I feel so…so horrible telling Stanton no but…I just can't bear the thought of…of that happening again!"  
  
Lilacea soothed, "Oh, my poor little sis. I wish you had told me this sooner. I have something that will help. Wait here and I'll get it."  
  
Returning to the table, Lilacea opened a cloth bag she carried and showed Roselynn. It was full of an odd smelling mix of dried herbs and tea. Lilacea explained, "If you make this into a strong tea and drink a cup full of it each morning, then you won't get pregnant."  
  
Roselynn looked at the bag then up at her sister both incredulous and hopeful, "Really? It really works?"  
  
Nodding, Lilacea added, "I've used it ever since Lynelle was born and it hasn't failed me yet. Here, you can have this bag and I have another I can give you. When you empty one bag let me know and I'll give you more."  
  
Roselynn gratefully accepted her sister's gift.  
  
Continued…  
  
Thank you for reading my story. I hope you are enjoying it. If you did like my story, or if you have any (kind and gently worded) suggestions/comments about my story, please let me know. I truly appreciate feedback. You can email me at .  
  
This story was edited and enhanced by the great minds and imaginations of my three wonderful betas, Sophia Prester, Yumeko & Loki. Their help and ideas have been of great value to me! Each is also a fabulous Sailor Moon fanfic author. Sophia Prester's and Yumeko's stories can be found on with an author's name search. Loki's work is on I highly recommend reading all of their stories.  
  
Bye, Luna Hope  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, her lover, her friends, her family and her enemies all don't belong to me. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I just borrowed them for a little bit of fun. All original characters in this story do belong to me. 


	3. Chapter 3

Just a note to say thank you to the people who so kindly left reviews. My life is way too insane right now to send individual notes, but I wanted to let you know that I truly appreciate you taking the time to tell me what you think of my newest story. 

Chapter 3 -

"Brat!"  
  
"Am not! You're just mad cause you didn't think of it!"  
  
"Are too! And it's a stupid idea from a STUPID GIRL!"  
  
"ARRRGH!"  
  
Prince Endymion, his midnight blue eyes sparkling with impish mischief, came tearing around the corner of his parent's palace from the back grounds into the adult's party. Everyone heard the shrill bellow then saw an extremely peeved girl skid around the corner, skirt held high to aid her speed and wild, fiery red hair billowing in her wake. Her pretty face was contorted with rage and flames practically leapt in her orange eyes.  
  
Looking back, Endymion stuck his tongue out at her then laughed as he continued to race through the crowd of people. He didn't seem the least bit concerned that the girl chasing him looked as if she would pummel him to death if she caught him.  
  
"Oof!" the Prince suddenly exclaimed as he fell back onto his butt, dazed. Looking up, he saw an unexpected brick wall - his father.  
  
"Endymion…!" the King ominously growled as he reached down to lift his son up by the shoulder of his dirty white shirt.  
  
There was only one person on the entire Earth who could make ten year old Endymion nervous and that was his father. Endymion gulped as he looked up at King Stanton.  
  
Princess Beryl Donovan of the Northern Continents skidded to a stand still when she saw the King of the Consolidated Earth apprehend his son. A woman in the crowd with flame-red hair, orange eyes and a pale complexion stared hard at Beryl. When Beryl spotted her mother's angry expression, she quickly let go so her skirt's hem could fall to its proper place around her feet.  
  
"Princess Beryl." The King's summons was loud in the now silent group.  
  
Beryl quickly approached King Stanton then curtsied. The King set Endymion on his feet next to Beryl. He asked them, "Why have you interrupted us?"  
  
Both children silently looked down at their feet. The King waited another moment then said, "Fine. Beryl, go to your parents. Endymion, sit here with your mother until you can behave better."  
  
A large group of children were peeking around the palace corner to watch their comrades get in trouble. They quickly scooted away before they were seen. As they walked Kunzite sighed and the tall thin boy next to him exclaimed, "Damn!" as he kicked a stone making it skitter across the grass.  
  
A girl with long wavy brown hair turned scandalized eyes towards the boy. "Nephrite!" she screeched, "I'm gonna tell Mama!"  
  
He growled back, "You do and I'll tell Mama how you really ripped your skirt yesterday."  
  
Princess Nisha of the European continent looked away from her fraternal twin. With a "Hmph!" she decided that keeping quiet was a better idea.  
  
A smaller boy with sandy blond hair kept up with the two older boys as he pointed out, "We could still play. We'll just pretend monsters captured them. We can spy on where they're being held prisoner and see who can get the closest without getting caught!" The boys thought Prince Jadeite's idea was great but the girls groaned and protested.  
  
"I'm sick of always playing Spies," Princess Reianne of the Southeastern continent complained. She challenged her younger brother, Jadeite, "I want to play Hide and Seek!"  
  
For a little while, the discussion degenerated into bickering between the siblings and friends. The boys finally ended up out-voting and out-yelling the girls so Spies it was, again.  
  
Prince Endymion sullenly flopped down on the grass beside his mother's chair. His face brightened however, when his mother quietly handed him the plate of cookies and sweets she held. Endymion happily munched on the treats as he ignored the adults' conversation around him.  
  
"Marissa, why don't you let me hold one of the twins?" Queen Roselynn asked of a pale slender woman holding a fussy baby girl. "Let Zoisite join the other children."  
  
Queen Marissa Hillier of the Southwestern continents looked at the slender boy sitting next to her who was trying to calm a second baby in his arms. Marissa looked back to Roselynn and explained, "Oh, I really couldn't do that. Both the babies might be coming down with colds and I wouldn't want to chance you catching it."  
  
Waving off her friend's concern, Roselynn insisted, "A little cold doesn't scare me and I think Zoisite looks like he could use a break."  
  
Marissa looked around attempting to spot her second child. She sighed with exasperation, "Well, Jumel was supposed to come back to take a turn with the babies but I doubt I'll see him again before it's time to leave."  
  
Queen Roselynn had a look in her eyes that said she wouldn't tolerate a refusal as she lifted her arms to the young woman. With a weary sigh, Marissa capitulated and placed the baby she held in the Queen's embrace. She then turned to the quiet boy beside her and said, "You may go play for a while but please check back in half an hour to see if I need you," as she lifted the baby boy from him.  
  
"Yes, Mother," Zoisite quietly answered. He stood and slowly walked towards the back of the palace.  
  
Queen Roselynn cuddled the little one close to her. With her cheek leaning against the child's golden curls, no one noticed the quiet wistful sigh that slipped past her lips. Looking up, Roselynn watched as the somber older boy walked away.  
  
Marissa noticed her friend's gaze and quietly said, "He's really been a big help since…since Silas died."  
  
Nodding, Roselynn agreed, "He's a good son but…why don't you use a nanny to help with the babies? I'm sure you could use the help."  
  
"Yes, I probably should," Marissa reluctantly agreed, "but the twins have been so sick and…I'm afraid something will happen to them…"  
  
Roselynn could hear the weary anxiety in her friend's voice and felt sympathy for her. "Marissa, please hire some help. I'm worried about you. You're pale and you've been so busy with the twins and the boys that you haven't given yourself a chance to recover from the pregnancy."  
  
Shaking her head, Marissa answered, "The babies need me, not a nanny and I think the boys need me even more. Ever since h-he died, Jumel has been so angry and I think Zoisite thinks I'm going to disappear too. A-also…I need them. I see h-him in their faces and sometimes in the things they do." She ended with a whispered, "It…comforts me."  
  
Roselynn nodded in understanding then looked down at her son still sitting at her feet. "Endy, you've sat long enough. Why don't you go catch up with Zoisite and play together?" Before she had finished speaking Prince Endymion had already jumped to his feet and was gone.  
  
"Tag! You're It!" Endymion yelled, giving Zoisite a shove as he ran past. The younger boy almost fell over from the surprise push but caught himself and took off after his challenger.  
  
The other children ran from around the far corner of the palace when they saw Endymion and Zoisite. Jadeite complained, "Hey, we're supposed to be rescuing you!"  
  
The boys stopped in front of the group. Endymion shrugged, "I don't need rescuing." He then decreed, "We're playing tag! Zoisite's It!"  
  
A boy who looked like Zoisite, but was heftier and had short straight hair, snorted contemptuously, "Zoisite can't catch a dead turtle!"  
  
Flushing angrily, Zoisite lunged at his younger brother and Jumel nimbly avoided him. As he ran off Jumel laughed, "See what I mean?"  
  
The other children had also scattered. Zoisite almost caught a few, but he was getting tired. Noticing the reflections in the palace windows, Zoisite smiled to himself as he leaned over as if to catch his breath. A few of the children teasingly drew closer to bait him and of course, Jumel came the closest. With a sudden spin, Zoisite lunged and contacted Jumel's chest, pushing him backwards off his feet. "Jumel's It!" Zoisite announced with a satisfied smirk as he quickly ran off, his long blond ponytail fluttering in the wind.  
  
With a growl, Jumel took off after his brother. Now this was personal!  
  
Noticing the furious look on Jumel's face, Endymion knew what would happen next. He looked across the yard at Kunzite and they both turned to intercept the impending conflict. Jumel was gaining on Zoisite and Endymion realized he was too far away. He slowed down and smiled as he watched a large blur with white blond hair barrel into Jumel from the other side.  
  
Kunzite and Jumel tumbled head over foot across the grass. They both came to a stop dirty and sprawled out on the ground. Jumel jumped to his feet with fists clenched and eyes blazing. "What'd you do that for?!" he demanded.  
  
As he stood, Kunzite wiped his hands on his pants and answered, "Oops. I guess I'm It."  
  
Jumel's expression clearly said he wasn't buying that and Kunzite looked down at him silently returning the stare. After a moment, Jumel turned and stomped away muttering something that was probably extremely rude. One of the things Jumel's father had taught him was to size up his opponent then to think twice when the odds were against him.  
  
A deep resonant gong rang out on the late afternoon breeze and the children began to salivate. They all ran towards the source of the sound and the tantalizing smell of - FOOD!  
  
Rows of tables were set up in the front yard and a long row along the hedge was laden with almost every kind of food and drink imaginable. However, all of that was overshadowed by the tantalizing smells that emanated from the large brick fire pit at the far end of the row. The head chef proudly presided over the pork, beef, poultry and four different game meats that were now roasted to perfection.  
  
The children quickly found their parents except for Jumel. He was carefully avoiding his mother for many reasons.  
  
Eleven-year-old Kunzite walked up to his parents. King Galeron Hakaru, who had blond hair and the same ice blue eyes as Kunzite, was talking with his eight-year-old daughter, Lynelle. Kunzite's family looked up at him and silently stared. Finally, his father asked, "Were you in a fight? You're a mess."  
  
Looking down at himself, Kunzite realized his clothes were ripped and grass stained. He looked back up and answered, "No…not really. We were playing tag and Jumel and I had a run in."  
  
"Are you hurt?" Lilacea questioned her son.  
  
Kunzite answered, "No," as he started to pull blades of grass out of his hair.  
  
With a sigh, King Galeron stated, "Go clean up as best you can before you eat."  
  
Endymion had quickly finished eating and ran off to play again leaving his parents to talk with King Anir Omari and Queen Sienna of the African continent. As they were chatting, Princess Beryl and her parents, King Fredrick Donovan and Queen Lydia, approached the table. Queen Lydia gave Beryl a little push forward. Under obvious duress, Beryl asked, "Excuse me?"  
  
Both couples gave her their attention and she continued by rote, "I apologize for my bad behavior earlier."  
  
Queen Roselynn answered, "Apology accepted Princess Beryl."  
  
Beryl quickly turned to look up hopefully at her mother. Queen Lydia slightly nodded and Beryl turned to bolt then caught herself and walked away instead.  
  
Turning back to King Stanton and Queen Roselynn, Lydia again apologized. King Stanton answered, "There's no need for you to apologize, Lydia. More than likely Endymion was just as much at fault if not more so and we should be apologizing to you."  
  
Nodding stiffly, Lydia said, "As you wish, your Highness. Thank you." She then turned to walk back to her table.  
  
King Fredrick stayed to laughingly ask, "Stanton, do you remember when our children used to get along?"  
  
Stanton chuckled. "Yes, and they probably will again in a few years. That is if they don't kill each other before then."  
  
King Anir shook his head as he advised them, "Don't be looking forward to that. You'll be even more worried once they stop thinking of each other as enemies." Anir turned to watch a very pretty fourteen-year-  
old girl who was sitting at a table within sight of the palace gate guards. Her large brown eyes sparkled as she laughed with her friends and the afternoon sunlight glinted off her long dark luxurious curls as she tossed them over her shoulder. Her exotic beauty outshone every other girl at the table. Anir scowled as he noted the guards were focused on his daughter and not on who entered the gate.  
  
Fredrick also saw the guards' expressions and started to chuckle. He joked, "I hope no one attacks us before you take Princess Celina home, Anir. We'd never have a chance."  
  
"Go ahead and laugh, Fredrick. Princess Beryl is also going to be very beautiful. Your day is coming," Anir predicted.  
  
After dessert, King Stanton and the five kings of the Earth's continents had an impromptu meeting beside the pond at the very back of the palace property. King Branor Marcelo of the Southeastern continents of Central and South America, and King Savaric Luciano of the European continent were having a friendly rock-skimming contest as the men talked.  
  
After a few other topics were dealt with, King Stanton decided to bring up what he knew would be a more controversial issue. "We need to discuss how we're going to handle readying Silas' eldest to rule. It has been six months and we can't put off making some decisions any longer. Technically, once Prince Zoisite comes into his powers at age thirteen he can be instated as king with this council's approval. However, he's almost ten and in my opinion he won't be ready to rule until age eighteen."  
  
"Eighteen!" King Savaric exclaimed. "Eight years is a very long time for them to be without a leader."  
  
King Fredrick somewhat belligerently added, "It's a shame the throne can't go to Silas' second son. He'd probably be a better leader and he was Silas' favorite. I'm sure it wouldn't take him half as long to be ready for the job."  
  
King Galeron's eyebrows knitted into a scowl. He refuted, "I don't agree with you. Jumel may show well in competition, but he has some rough edges that could easily become character weaknesses. Zoisite may not be the strongest, but he knows how to use his head. I think with the proper training, he could surprise you."  
  
King Anir, who knew the current discussion would quickly turn into bickering, sharply interrupted, "That's irrelevant since only Zoisite is eligible to rule." He then pulled them back on topic by asking, "If we hold off Zoisite's coronation that long who's going to rule in his stead? Only a blood royal with powers can do it so Marissa isn't eligible."  
  
King Stanton offered, "I'm already proxy by default. I can continue with those duties until Zoisite is ready to rule."  
  
"That's a big commitment for a very long time," King Branor pointed out.  
  
Stanton refuted, "I see no problem with doing it. I'm sure I can count on any of you if I need assistance." The men all nodded and Stanton continued, "Zoisite will need to start his training immediately. There isn't anyone qualified where he lives, so I propose we each take turns to house and teach him. It would break down to a little more than a year with each of us." The other men again nodded. Stanton was pleased. This was going better than he had expected.  
  
King Savaric then formally asked, "Does anyone have any other concerns regarding this subject?" The men all shook their heads no. Savaric continued, "I present a motion to delay Prince Zoisite's coronation until his eighteenth birthday and for each of us to train him for a part of that time."  
  
King Galeron seconded the motion and the vote was unanimous  
  
That evening, when King Stanton told his wife what the council had decided regarding Zoisite, he was surprised by her reaction.  
  
"You can't take Zoisite away from Marissa! It'll break her heart…it's too soon!" Roselynn protested.  
  
"It really is necessary," her husband explained, "Marissa needs to understand that if we don't do this and then we let Zoisite be coronated in three years, it would be setting him and his kingdom up for failure. I need you to speak to Marissa about this. It would be easier on Zoisite if we have her cooperation."  
  
Roselynn nodded then sighed as her heart silently cried for her friend.  
  
Zoisite stayed behind when his family left the next day. His first training was to be with King Stanton. He was given a suite next to Endymion's in the royal family's wing of the palace. He did miss his mother and his home, but it was actually a relief for him to be away from Jumel. Slowly as the days and weeks went by, Zoisite emerged from his shell.  
  
Endymion and Zoisite received military training together and Endymion was thrilled to have someone closer to his own age to practice with. At first Zoisite had been anxious and reluctant to participate. Once he realized he wasn't going to come out of these sessions with broken bones and bloody gashes as he had against Jumel, Zoisite began to relax.  
  
Zoisite wasn't as strong as Endymion, who was almost half a year his senior, but with the patient help of a trusted older soldier, Zoisite began to improve. Their teacher soon realized Zoisite had good agility and balance so he started the boys in martial arts. Zoisite had been just as amazed as Endymion and King Stanton when he qualified a belt above Endymion.  
  
One area Zoisite excelled in was marksmanship. It was a fact that had stuck in Jumel's craw for years. Archery didn't require strength so much as it required an ability to estimate many things quickly and accurately and to also have an innate understanding of physics. Zoisite and Endymion both enjoyed and benefited from the competition between them in this sport.  
  
The two boys were also tutored extensively in political and world history, diplomacy and military strategy. Then, for practical application they were required to sit in on two hours of court three times a week. They had no choice but to pay attention since King Stanton required a written report from both of them. The report included a summarization of the cases they had heard, the decisions made, their opinions of those decisions and how they thought the decisions would affect the kingdoms politically, economically and militarily. It was a lot of hard and often boring work for two preadolescent boys, but having a buddy to go through it with made it bearable.  
  
Queen Roselynn thoroughly enjoyed having another child to care for and tried to help Zoisite feel as much at home as possible. The only time Zoisite was reminded he wasn't actually a part of their family was when they needed to formally appear as a family at a social function and he was required to sit elsewhere or was left behind.  
  
When the boys had free time they made sure to take advantage of it. They went horseback riding and explored the forest and meadows surrounding the palace. They hunted game, fished and swam together and became fast friends.  
  
Zoisite, who was fairly cautious and somewhat nervous by nature, admired Endymion's almost carelessly confident attitude. It seemed as if no matter what it was, Endymion knew he was up to the challenge and that he'd have fun doing it. The few times he did fail at something Endymion would laugh, say, "That was interesting," then try again a different way until he got it right.  
  
One warm late summer day, Endymion and Zoisite had some time on their hands and decided to go bow hunting. They had wandered farther off palace property than they were supposed to, but they had a goal in mind. They had both caught some game and were hot and dirty. Endymion knew of a deep, cool swimming pond and they were heading for it.  
  
The swimming pond had tree boughs draped over it like a living canopy and the hot sun peeked through the leaves to make dappled patterns on the water.  
  
No one else was around so the boys hung their catches and bows in a tree then proceeded to strip before jumping into the spring-chilled pool.  
  
They had been swimming, dunking and splashing each other when Endymion spotted a rope hung from a tree branch. Endymion pulled on the rope to test its strength then turned to Zoisite and asked, "Do you want to go first? It seems safe enough."  
  
Zoisite looked the rope up and down then shook his head, "No, you can go ahead," he answered.  
  
Endymion shrugged as he headed for the shore with the rope. There was another tree a little farther back from the tree with the rope and by the footholds crudely carved into the trunk, he guessed its branches were the jumping off point.  
  
Zoisite anxiously watched Endymion climb the tree with the rope over his shoulder. The tree's leaves hid his friend and even though Zoisite knew he was going to jump, it startled him to see Endymion suddenly crash through the leaves and swing out over the water.  
  
At the end of the arc, Endymion let go of the rope, dangled in the air a moment then dropped down with a tremendous splash. Surfacing, Endymion flipped his hair out of his eyes and gave a loud whoop. He grinned at his friend and exclaimed, "That was fun! You have to try it!"  
  
It had looked like fun and Endymion had survived so Zoisite told himself he would too. He nervously grabbed the rope and headed for the shore. Once up in the tree, he realized he could see the pond through the leaves better than he had expected. After taking a moment to gather his courage and make a few unconscious calculations, Zoisite gulped, held the rope for dear life and jumped.  
  
Endymion saw Zoisite swing out through the leaves and laughed at his friend's squinched-shut eyes and terrified expression. As he reached the top of the arc, Endymion hollered, "Let go!"  
  
Zoisite did so and flailed in the air before dropping to the water with a yell. He surfaced sputtering water and trying to push his hair off his face. Finally he looked at Endymion and they both laughed.  
  
Endymion again headed for the shore with the rope. They took turns swinging out over the water and trying to see who could make the biggest splash. Their arms started to get tired so they decided to just swim for a while.  
  
While both boys were resting and quietly floating in the water, Endymion suddenly stopped and motioned for Zoisite to listen and be quiet. That's when they both heard whispering from where they had left their game and clothes. They looked at each other then quietly followed the edge of the pond to peek around some bushes.  
  
In the clearing they saw two men. From the looks of their scruffy clothing, they seemed to be itinerants and both were searching through the boy's clothing.  
  
The boys heard one man say he thought the clothes would fit one of his kids. That was when Endymion and Zoisite realized they were in danger of possibly having to hike about three miles back to the palace and show up at home buck-naked. They didn't like that idea at all, but their bows were hung up in a tree.  
  
The men still didn't think they had been discovered so the boys knew they had the element of surprise on their side. Zoisite thought a moment then remembered the rope they had hung out of their way over a tree branch. He whispered to Endymion, "Do you think you could get the men to face the pond and keep their attention a few moments?" Endymion nodded and Zoisite whispered his idea.  
  
Endymion slunk low in the water until he was pretty sure the men wouldn't see the rope when they were looking at him. Endymion stood up in the water and called out, "Hey, if you leave the clothes, I'll tell you where the money's hidden."  
  
Both men turned to look at him with startled expressions. Since they hadn't found any money in the rich looking clothing they realized he could very well have some hidden.  
  
They looked at Endymion and he put on his most innocent expression saying, "Please, I just want the clothes."  
  
One of the men answered him, "Sure kid, if you have money, we'll leave your clothes."  
  
The other man added, "So where's the money?"  
  
Endymion realized he had stalled about as long as he could when a sudden crashing sound was heard behind the men. Turning, they saw a naked Zoisite swinging towards them with a foot aimed at each of them. Endymion was already quickly moving out of the water when Zoisite made contact and both men went flying into the pond.  
  
The men were furious when they surfaced and quickly headed towards the boys. With his pants only half on, Zoisite grabbed his bow and shot two arrows in quick succession so they whizzed past the men just missing their ears.  
  
Endymion looked up while pulling his shirt on and said, "I suggest not moving if you want to live." The men did freeze and if the situation hadn't been so dangerous, Endymion would have laughed at their expressions. It had finally dawned on them that they were tricked and trapped by a pair of naked preteen boys.  
  
As he continued to dress, Endymion tried to decide how to deal with the men. They apparently didn't have any weapons or he figured they would have used them by now. They looked like they lived outside and could use a good meal and he also remembered one mentioned a family. Endymion knew there were quite a few towns on the large island but he was surprised to realize people such as this lived there too. He wondered if his father knew about them.  
  
Having been forced to sit in on court sessions now paid off for Endymion as he turned to speak to the men. "I don't know why you think you need to steal from people. However, I do know that if you are willing to do honest work then there's a man in the town of Chiba who has need of fishermen and boat builders. The work is hard, but honest and the pay is reasonable. Go to the docks and say you wish to speak to Mr. Yamato about a job. He'll see you get a fair chance."  
  
Endymion reached up into a tree and pulled down the game he and Zoisite had caught. Tossing it to the men, he added, "Here's a meal from the table of King Stanton. Eat it while you think this over and I hope you make the right decision. Farewell."  
  
Zoisite and Endymion quickly ran down the trail leaving behind two very surprised and wet men. They didn't slow down until they reached palace property. Both of them leaned against a tree as they tried to catch their breath. Zoisite finally gasped, "Well…that was interesting."  
  
Endymion looked up at his friend. "Yeah," he answered and they both laughed.  
  
They started to walk again and Zoisite mused, "I wonder if they'll actually do what you said."  
  
Shaking his head, Endymion replied, "I don't know." He then added, "I do know I'm really glad we're not coming home naked."  
  
"Yeah, that would have been embarrassing," Zoisite agreed as they headed towards the palace gates.  
  
When Prince Endymion turned eleven, King Stanton began to have Prince Kunzite, Prince Nephrite and Prince Jadeite visit more often to join Endymion and Zoisite for schooling and recreational activities. He wanted the five of them to have the opportunity to forge a close friendship with each other and to become a team. He knew that after they all came into their powers they would become Prince Endymion's personal guard and eventually they would be the rulers of their kingdoms under Endymion as their king.  
  
The following May, Zoisite's training with King Stanton had ended. Endymion was sad Zoisite needed to move. Over the last year and a half they had become as close as brothers and Endymion was going to miss having him around all the time. It did help both boys to remember that Zoisite was moving to Jadeite's. He would be training with Jadeite's father, King Branor, so they'd still get to see each other often.  
  
Over the next few years, Zoisite completed his training with King Branor and moved to train under King Galeron. He then moved again to train with King Savaric. Each of his friend's families had welcomed him and had tried to help him easily adjust to the moves. The Kings each had different approaches to training, and Zoisite learned many things from them. As Zoisite matured he had also learned to be flexible and to take the frequent changes in his life in stride.  
  
Continued…  
  
Thank you for reading my story. I hope you are enjoying it. If you did like my story, or if you have any (kind and gently worded) suggestions/comments about my story, please let me know. I truly appreciate feedback. You can email me at .  
  
This story was edited and enhanced by the great minds and imaginations of my three wonderful betas, Sophia Prester, Yumeko & Loki. Their help and ideas have been of great value to me! Each is also a fabulous Sailor Moon fanfic author. Sophia Prester's and Yumeko's stories can be found on fanfiction dot net with an author's name search. Loki's work is on AriasInk dot com. I highly recommend reading all of their stories.  
  
Bye, Luna Hope  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, her lover, her friends, her family and her enemies all don't belong to me. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I just borrowed them for a little bit of fun. All original characters in this story do belong to me. 


	4. Character Relationships

I created this list to help readers keep track of who's who in my story. The first chart is grouped by family name, first children then parents. The second chart is alphabetical. Sorry the formatting isn't better. Ffdotnet restricted the formatting and I can't figure out how to get around it. I hope this helps.

Character relationships by family -  
  
Prince Endymion VasillisGolden Kingdom of the Consolidated Earth Royal Family  
  
Queen Roselynn Vasillis  
  
King Endymion Stanton Vasillis  
  
King Endymion Drew Vasillis  
  
Queen Lenia Vasillis  
  
Princess Beryl DonavanNorthern Continents (North America and Northern Polar Cap) Royal Family  
  
King Fredrick Donovan  
  
Queen Lydia Donovan  
  
Prince Zoisite HillierSouthwestern Continents (Australia & Antartica) Royal Family  
  
Prince Jumel Hillier  
  
Prince Markus Hillier (twin to Maria)  
  
Princess Maria Hillier (twin to Markus)  
  
King Silas Hillier (deceased)  
  
Queen Marissa Hillier  
  
Prince Kunzite HakaruAsian Continent (Asia) Royal Family  
  
Princess Lynelle Hakaru  
  
King Galeron Hakaru  
  
Queen Lilacea Hakaru  
  
Prince Nephrite Luciano (Nisha's twin)European Continent Royal Family  
  
Princess Nisha Luciano (Nephrite's twin)  
  
King Savaric Luciano  
  
Queen Julianna Luciano  
  
Princess Mitri MarceloSoutheastern Continent (Central and South America) Royal Family  
  
Princess Reianne Marcelo  
  
Prince Jadeite Marcelo  
  
Princess Lisha Marcelo  
  
King Branor Marcelo  
  
Queen Aysta Marcelo  
  
Princess Sanae OmariCentral Continent (Africa) Royal Family  
  
Princess Celina Omari  
  
Prince Alexandrite Omari  
  
Princess Malika Omari  
  
Princess Galienne Omari  
  
King Anir Omari  
  
Queen Sienna Omari  
  
Elios (Oldest Triplet boy)Elysion's Ambassadors to the Surface Earth  
  
Kaitos (Middle Triplet boy)  
  
Naos (Youngest Triplet boy)  
  
Alcyone (Oldest Twin girl)  
  
Pleione (Youngest Twin girl)  
  
"Triplet baby girls born after Elios, Alcyone and Pleione moved"  
  
Ambassador Corvus  
  
Ambassador Elara

(Next page of Chart)

Character Relationships Alphabetical by name -  
  
Alcyone (Oldest Twin girl) - Elios' younger sister  
  
Ambassador Corvus - Elios' Father  
  
Ambassador Elara - Elios' Father  
  
Elios (Oldest Triplet boy)  
  
Kaitos (Middle Triplet boy) - Elios' brother  
  
King Anir Omari - King of Africa - married to Queen Sienna - (late) Alexandrite's father  
  
King Branor Marcelo - King of South America - married to Aysta - Jadeite's father  
  
King Endymion Drew Vasillis - King of Consolidated Earth - married to Queen Lenia - Prince Endymion's father  
  
King Endymion Stanton Vasillis - King of Golden Kingdom - Prince Endymion's grandfather  
  
King Fredrick Donovan - King of Northern continents - married to Queen Lydia - Beryl's  
  
father  
  
King Galeron Hakaru - King of Asia - married to Queen Lilacea - Kunzite's father  
  
King Savaric Luciano King of Europe - married to Queen Julianna - Nephrite's father  
  
King Silas Hillier (deceased) - King of Australia - married to Queen Marissa - Zoisite's  
  
father  
  
Naos (Youngest Triplet boy)  
  
Pleione (Youngest Twin girl)  
  
Prince Alexandrite Omari - son of King Anir and Queen Sienna  
  
Prince Endymion Vasillis - son of King Staton and Queen Roselynn  
  
Prince Jadeite Marcelo - son of King Branor and Queen Julianna  
  
Prince Jumel Hillier - son of King Silas and Queen Marissa  
  
Prince Kunzite Hakaru - son of King Galeron and Queen Lilacea  
  
Prince Markus Hillier (twin to Maria) - son of King Silas and Queen Marissa  
  
Prince Nephrite Luciano (Twin to Nisha) - son of King Savaric and Queen Julianna  
  
Prince Zoisite Hillier - son of King Silas and Queen Marissa  
  
Princess Beryl Donavan daughter of King Fredrick and Queen Lydia  
  
Princess Celina Omari - daughter of King Anir and Queen Sienna  
  
Princess Galienne Omari - daughter of King Anir and Queen Sienna  
  
Princess Lisha Marcelo - daughter of King Branor and Queen Aysta - Jadeite's younger  
  
sister  
  
Princess Lynelle Hakaru - daughter of King Galeron and Queen Lilacea - Kunzite's younger  
  
sister  
  
Princess Malika Omari - daughter of King Anir and Queen Sienna  
  
Princess Maria Hillier (twin to Markus) - daughter of King Silas and Queen Marissa -  
  
Zoisite's younger sister  
  
Princess Mitri Marcelo - - daughter of King Branor and Queen Aysta - Jadeite's older  
  
sister  
  
Princess Nisha Luciano (Twin to Nephrite) - daughter of King Savaric and Queen Julianna -  
  
Nephrite's twin sister  
  
Princess Reianne Marcelo - daughter of King Branor and Queen Julianna - Jadeite's older  
  
sister  
  
Princess Sanae Omari - daughter of King Anir and Queen Sienna  
  
Queen Aysta Marcelo - Queen of South America - married to Branor - Jadeite's mother  
  
Queen Julianna Luciano - Queen of Europe - married to Savaric - Nephrite's mother  
  
Queen Lenia Vasillis - Queen of Golden Kingdom - married to Drew - Stanton's mother  
  
Queen Lilacea Hakaru - Queen of Asia - married to Galeron - Kunzite's mother  
  
Queen Lydia Donovan - Queen of Northern Continents - married to Fredrick - Beryl's mother  
  
Queen Marissa Hillier - Queen of Australia - married to Silas - Zoisite's mother  
  
Queen Roselynn Vasillis - Queen of the Golden Kingdom - married to Stanton - Endymion's  
  
mother  
  
Queen Sienna Omari - Queen of Africa - married to Anir - (late) Alexandrite's mother  
  
"Triplet baby girls born after Elios, Alcyone and Pleione moved - Elios' youngest  
  
sisters" 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 -  
  
Queen Lydia eyed her daughter critically, verifying that every button was buttoned and every fold on her forest green satin gown was placed just right. Finally she stated, "You will do."  
  
Princess Beryl sighed with relief, but her mother wasn't done.  
  
"This is your birthday party and many important people will be here to look at you. Don't do anything to embarrass your father or me. Especially do not get into any fights or ruin your dress. If you do, I will make you extremely sorry. Understand?"  
  
Princess Beryl nodded and silently sighed again.  
  
"Well, bless you, Dearie! You've become the spitting image of your mother when she was..."  
  
Beryl absently nodded as the old woman standing in front of her continued to drone on. The party had already started but Beryl hadn't yet spotted Endymion or his four friends. He better not have found a way to get out of coming here! she peevishly thought. Beryl glanced down at herself and mentally counted all the things she had endured so he would notice her, A pretty, but hot and heavy dress that set off her pale complexion, a constant pinch in her side that was the price of her dress being tight enough to emphasized her nicely developing figure and lastly, a wealth of glowing red ringlets cascading down her back that had been set with dozens of small wooden rollers, causing her a long, painful sleepless night and stiff neck. Knowing she was the prettiest girl there made it all worth it though - as long as Endymion showed up.  
  
The old woman finally left only to be replaced by a couple of wide eyed little girls who adoringly reached out to touch Beryl's dress with sticky hands. Swishing her skirt away, Beryl hissed, "Don't touch me, you little brats! You'll get my dress dirty!"  
  
At this, the children quickly scampered away and Beryl finally spied the prince she had been impatiently waiting for. As Beryl began to make her way through the crowd towards the five boys, she couldn't help noticing that every young female there had turned to look at the Earth's prince and his four guards. She had to admit, the guys did make an impressive entrance.  
  
Prince Endymion, flanked by Prince Kunzite and Prince Nephrite, with Prince Zoisite and Prince Jadeite following, had entered the Palace gates of the Northern Kingdom.  
  
At almost sixteen years old, Kunzite's muscles had started to fill out and they hinted at the impressive man he would soon become. However, he hadn't quite outgrown the gangly arms-and-legs-too-long stage.  
  
Prince Nephrite, who'd turn fifteen next month, wasn't quite as tall or muscular as Kunzite yet. His long wavy chestnut hair and European dark looks contrasted nicely with Kunzite's coloring and the two of them made a pleasant background for Endymion.  
  
Endymion, who would turn fifteen in three months, wasn't as tall as either Kunzite or Nephrite, but for the most part adolescence was treating him well. He had managed to avoid the awkward body appendages stage and his raven hair, spirited dark blue eyes and cocky smile carried the rest.  
  
At fourteen and a half, Zoisite was still slender to the point of being willowy in spite of his strength having increased substantially.  
  
Jadeite, having turned thirteen only two months previously, still had his young boy sweet looks. It was a continuing aggravation to him that he was the youngest in the group.  
  
As Beryl was moving towards the group of guys, both Kunzite and Nephrite jabbed Endymion with their elbows as they whispered, "Hey-hey, Endy...look what's heading this way just for you!"  
  
Endymion, who still wasn't completely convinced that liking girls was a good thing, flushed bright red and tried to unobtrusively push his two tormenters away.  
  
Beryl finally reached them. "Welcome, Prince Endymion, Prince Kunzite, Prince Nephrite, Prince Zoisite and Prince Jadeite, I'm so glad you could come to my party."  
  
Endymion stood there silently and looked like he wanted to bolt. Nephrite finally said, "Thank you very much Princess Beryl for inviting us."  
  
Beryl smiled as she linked arms with Endymion. "We have refreshments this way. Please follow me."  
  
Four young men rolled their eyes as they followed the Princess and their reluctant Prince.  
  
A few of the party games planned for the children were sedate relays. Endymion had found them to be quite boring and wasn't paying attention.  
  
Prince Nephrite's twin sister, Princess Nisha, had finished her turn and exuberantly hurried to the back of the line. Turning her head to answer a question from Princess Reianne, Nisha caught the toe of her sandal on a small tuft of grass and pitched forward into Prince Endymion. Belatedly he tried to catch her and they ended up on the ground with Nisha on top and their arms around each other.  
  
Nisha looked up into Endymion's surprised, deep blue eyes so close to her. Her brown eyes widened and she blushed bright red as she scrambled to get off of him. Nephrite helped his sister up and Zoisite gave Endymion a hand. Of course the kids laughed at what had happened and more than one had teased them about it.  
  
Beryl had seen the whole thing and she wondered if Nisha had fallen on purpose. Later Beryl saw Endymion and Nisha talking together and decided that Nisha must have done it on purpose. Beryl definitely didn't like the way Nisha was blushing so prettily and that they were laughing together. Endymion was hers!  
  
After lunch and cake, an orchestra began to play. As the adults also joined in to dance, the party became a little less structured.  
  
Beryl danced a few dances to get her mother's eyes off of her then looked around for Nisha. She had decided they needed to have a private talk. Beryl found Nisha admiring the flowers and the garden fountain. Beryl offered, "There's a very pretty waterfall just off the trail behind the palace property. If you'd like, I can show it to you."  
  
Nisha smiled and said she'd love to see it, so Beryl quickly led her off the property and into the woods. The bushes pulled at their hair and dresses and Nisha worried, "Maybe we should go back."  
  
Beryl stopped, pointed ahead and said, "The waterfall is just over there past this tree. You can go first."  
  
Nisha didn't think much of it as she moved to step past Beryl. Suddenly Beryl grabbed Nisha's arm and spun her around. Nisha gasped with surprise and her wide eyes asked what was going on.  
  
Letting go of Nisha, Beryl explained, "No one will bother us here and we need to have a talk." She then crossed her arms and glared as she stated, "Endymion is mine and I want you to stay away from him. If you don't, I will make you extremely sorry. Understand?"  
  
Nisha sputtered with anger at Beryl's blatant threat. "Has Endymion asked you to be his girlfriend?" she demanded.  
  
"No," Beryl replied then quickly added, "but he will so you'd better just stay out of my way."  
  
With a derisive, "Hmph," Nisha noted, "If you're so sure he'll ask you, then why are you worried about me? If Endymion wants a girlfriend he'll pick who he wants."  
  
Nisha then tried to move past Beryl on the trail so she could go back to the palace. She had decided that seeing the waterfall wasn't worth staying there any longer.  
  
When Beryl realized Nisha meant to leave, she got angry. Nisha hadn't agreed to her demand and as far as Beryl was concerned, they weren't leaving until she did. Beryl reached out and pushed hard against Nisha's shoulders to stop her from leaving.  
  
Nisha's sandals didn't offer her much support again and she stumbled over a tree root in the trail behind her. Instinctively she put her arm back to catch herself then cried out when her hand contacted the hard dirt. They both heard the loud snap her wrist had made.  
  
Nisha cradled her arm as she carefully sat up. She gasped, "What did you do to my arm? I think you broke it!"  
  
Panicked, Beryl exclaimed, "No I didn't! You fell!"  
  
Nisha accused, "You pushed me!" Carefully protecting her arm, Nisha tried to stand up then abruptly sat back down with a yelp. Tears filled her eyes and coursed down her face as she realized her ankle was twisted.  
  
"No I DIDN'T!" Beryl screamed. She had noted Nisha's struggle and added, "Promise to stay away from Endymion and to say you fell or I'll leave you out here all alone with the wolves!"  
  
Nisha looked down and sobbed in pain and frustration as she realized her dilemma. Finally she gulped out, "I...I p-promise."  
  
Beryl turned to leave and Nisha panicked. She wailed, "Wait! Don't leave me! I promised!"  
  
Turning back around, Beryl scornfully answered, "I heard you and you'd better keep your word. I can't carry you so I'll have to go get help. Don't move from the trail or else you really will be lost." She then turned again and left.  
  
Nisha hugged her arm protectively as she continued to cry. She tried to keep worry from overwhelming her. She didn't want to trust Beryl after what had happened, but Nisha had no choice. She wept and prayed as she waited.  
  
After what had seemed like two lifetimes but was actually only twenty minutes, Nisha heard people calling her. "Here I am!" she choked out.  
  
Her father and brother, being led by Beryl, came down the trail. Seeing Nisha on the ground they rushed to her as she whimpered with relief.  
  
King Savaric carefully examined his daughter's wrist and she cried out. He asked, "What happened?  
  
Nisha quietly answered, "I...I f-fell and hurt...m-my wrist and ankle."  
  
Her father explained, "Well, your wrist looks broken and swollen. We'll need to get you back to the palace and set it." King Savaric then carefully wrapped Nisha in a blanket he had brought and picked her up. With frustration and fear evident in his voice, he asked, "What ever possessed you to go to the waterfall? You shouldn't have left the property without asking permission!"  
  
Nisha sobbed harder and buried her face deep into her father's comforting chest. She didn't answer him.  
  
When they returned to the palace everyone was anxiously waiting. Nisha's mother, King Fredrick and Queen Lydia all rushed up and worriedly asked, "Is she all right?"  
  
Shaking his head, King Savaric responded, "Her wrist is probably broken."  
  
Murmurs of concern rippled through the crowd as Nisha was carried away to the palace. Her mother, Queen Julianna hurried after them.  
  
Queen Lydia then turned and noticed Beryl's torn and dirty dress. She frowned as she scolded, "Look at you! Why didn't you come to us right away instead of following her into the woods?"  
  
Tears filled Beryl's eyes as she remembered her mother's threat that morning. From past experience Beryl knew exactly how sorry her mother could make her. She looked down and whimpered, "When I told her about the waterfall and she insisted on going, I was afraid to leave her alone. I'm sorry, Mother. I tried to think of what was best."  
  
King Fredrick put his arm around his daughter to hug and comfort her. He looked up at his wife and implored, "Lydia, it's only a dress. I can get both of you fifty more just like it. Please don't be angry about it. Beryl saved Princess Nisha's life."  
  
Queen Lydia hesitated then capitulated with an aggravated sigh, "Fine then. At least go get changed, Beryl."  
  
Beryl nodded and quickly went to the palace.  
  
A few hours later Princess Nisha walked into the large dining room leaning on her father's arm. She looked pale and tired and her arm was bandaged up and supported in a sling. She quietly sat beside her parents for the meal then retired for the night.  
  
The evening air was balmy against Endymion's cheek as he wandered the garden paths. The more he thought about it, the more he felt like the explanation of what had happened with Nisha and Beryl wasn't the entire story.  
  
A hand gently touched his shoulder and he started. Beryl quietly asked, "What's on your mind, Endymion?"  
  
He didn't answer. Instead he reached out and grabbed Beryl's shoulders to force her to look up at him. His eyes hardened into two dark, glittering chips of sapphire. Tightening his grip he harshly demanded, "What really happened in the woods today, Beryl? Tell me!"  
  
Beryl's eyes widened with surprise. She hadn't expected him to accost her like this. Her bottom lip trembled and tears pooled, threatening to spill down her face as she frantically tried to think of what to say.  
  
Endymion saw Beryl's expression and began to wonder if maybe what she had said happened to Nisha was the whole truth of the matter, and that he had no right to be suspicious.  
  
"Okay," Beryl finally whispered.  
  
Endymion looked shocked for a moment then sighed and said, "Good." He let go of her and pointed to a bench on the path. He offered, "Let's sit."  
  
Beryl quietly sat looking at her hands in her lap. Endymion waited patiently, giving her all the time she needed. Finally, without looking up she admitted, "We had a fight. A fight about...you."  
  
Endymion looked up quickly and croaked, "Me?!"  
  
Beryl nodded. "Yes. Nisha had asked if I could show her around the palace grounds. I mentioned the waterfall to her and she asked to see it. While on the trail, she stopped and said she wanted me to stop hanging around you. That she wanted to be your girlfriend. I refused. She got angry and pushed me down. When I got up, she reached to grab me and I pushed her back. She tripped over a tree root and put her hand back to catch herself. There was a snap and she started to cry. I tried to help but she had also twisted her ankle so I had to get someone. I felt bad she was hurt because I pushed her so I only said we were going to the waterfall and that she had fallen."  
  
Beryl looked up and tears were streaming down her face. After a tearful hiccup she concluded, "I couldn't say we were fighting. She was already in so much pain and I didn't want her to get in trouble too. I'm really sorry. I just didn't see what else I could do." She implored, "Please, you won't tell anyone, will you?"  
  
Endymion looked away. He was both embarrassed and amazed as he thought, I can't believe they were fighting about ME! He sighed as he realized he'd have probably lied in that situation too.  
  
Endymion now felt really bad about making Beryl cry. He was wondering if he could do or say anything to make her feel better when he realized he was grasping a rose in his right hand. How on earth had that happened? He hadn't consciously thought to pull the rose, it just happened. Endymion had only ever pulled roses to practice throwing them and he couldn't figure out why he had pulled this one. His powers were still new enough to sometimes surprise him.  
  
When Endymion lifted his hand and looked at the deep crimson flower, Beryl saw it. Her eyes widened and she asked, "Is that...one of your special roses...like your father's white ones?"  
  
Endymion mutely nodded then impulsively held it out to Beryl with a shy smile.  
  
Looking up, Beryl whispered, "For...for me?" Endymion again nodded.  
  
Beryl blushed as she gently took the flower. She cupped it in her hands as if she was holding a goblet of rare wine. Lifting it up, Beryl held it to her face and smelled it deeply. Its scent was sweet, full and exotic and she realized she had smelled the scent before. It had always been a subtle part of what Endymion smelled like.  
  
Watching Beryl as she held his rose to her lips and drank in its scent made Endymion feel strange - kind of an excited anticipation but also a little nervous, shy, happy and embarrassed all at once. Endymion had never felt so many emotions at the same time. When Beryl opened her eyes and looked up at him over the flower, he noticed that her eyes had flecks of red and gold mixed in with the orange color. He decided her eyes were very beautiful.  
  
Beryl lowered the flower and clutched it to her breast. Endymion's eyes had followed the movement. Suddenly, Beryl leaned forward and softly pressed her lips to Endymion's. He was so surprised he stared at her and didn't move. After lingering a moment Beryl released his lips and sat back. She whispered, "Thank you, for giving me the very best birthday present of all."  
  
Endymion looked down and blushed. Just as he was starting to think about trying another kiss they heard their friends calling them.  
  
They looked at each other then quickly jumped up and hurried towards the voices.  
  
Endymion and Beryl came around a bend in the garden path together and Zoisite spotted them first. He exclaimed, "Hey, there you are! We've been looking all over! Where've you been? Both your parents have been asking for you!"  
  
As the group walked back to the palace and talked, Kunzite looked at Endymion and noted his preoccupied expression. Kunzite then noticed Beryl's blush. When he caught sight of the rose in Beryl's hand, he quickly put it all together. Grinning, Kunzite nudged Nephrite and subtly pointed to the rose. Nephrite raised his eyebrow questioningly then smirked when Kunzite nodded. The two of them caught Endymion's eye, gave him a sly thumbs up and winked.  
  
Endymion glared back at them then quickly looked down to hide his embarrassed and crimson face. The two older friends burst out laughing at his reaction and it didn't help poor Endymion that the others kept asking Kunzite and Nephrite what was so funny. Endymion decided that if they said anything he was going to use every ounce of power he had to murder them.  
  
Continued...  
  
Thank you for reading my story. I hope you are enjoying it. If you did like my story, or if you have any (kind and gently worded) suggestions/comments about my story, please let me know. I truly appreciate feedback. You can email me at ndeblockatattdotnet  
  
This story was edited and enhanced by the great minds and imaginations of my three wonderful betas, Sophia Prester, Yumeko & Loki. Their help and ideas have been of great value to me! Each is also a fabulous Sailor Moon fanfic author. Sophia Prester's and Yumeko's stories can be found on fanfictiondotnet with an author's name search. Loki's work is on AriasInkdotcom I highly recommend reading all of their stories.  
  
Bye, Luna Hope  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, her lover, her friends, her family and her enemies all don't belong to me. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I just borrowed them for a little bit of fun. All original characters in this story do belong to me. 


	6. Chapter 5

Strongly worded Author's Note –

**I will not be held responsible for any reader's mental, emotional or physical well-being if he/she reads this story without first reading my "Crystal Flaws" series. This story is definitely meant to be read after reading "Crystal Flaws".**

**If you already read, "Crystal Flaws" then you can laugh with me as we read the flame reviews left by the people who didn't read "Crystal Flaws" first.**

Chapter 5 -

"Ugh..." Kunzite grunted as he wearily flopped face up onto his bed.

Nephrite followed a few steps behind him and silently fell face down on his own bed.

The room the boys now shared when they were staying at Endymion's was large, with three more beds along the opposite wall. Soon, those beds held three more extremely tired and sore teenaged boys.

Zoisite sighed dramatically and muttered something.

For a few moments the only sound in the room was breathing, then Kunzite partially sat up to look over at Zoisite. He asked, "What did you just say?"

The others turned to look curiously and Nephrite questioned, "Who? No one said anything."

"Zoisite said something," Kunzite explained then looked at the younger boy again.

Hesitating, Zoisite also wondered what he had said, then remembered. "I said, 'It must be a conspiracy,' but I didn't mean anything by it."

"Well, Prince Super-Brain, you might have something there," mused Kunzite.

Nephrite rolled over onto his back with a groan, "A conspiracy, huh? That sure would explain a lot."

Endymion and Jadeite were totally confused. "A conspiracy? By whom? For what?"

Zoisite answered, "By the Kings to keep us really busy and too tired to get into any trouble."

Kunzite bitterly added, "And to keep us away from the girls."

Nephrite slowly sat up. He sighed once he was finally upright. "Lately, when Nisha has friends over, I've noticed that Zoisite and I get shipped out until they're gone."

"Yes. And did you also notice that this all started right after you were caught kissing Princess Reianne behind the stables?" Kunzite sharply pointed out.

Nephrite protested, "Hey, this isn't my fault! Beside, you were there also with my sister."

Kunzite clarified, "True, but who was the one that was so absorbed with what he was doing that he failed to hear his parents' hunting party come around the corner?"

Nephrite flushed as he remembered how much trouble that little incident had caused him. "Oh, shut up," he mumbled as he flopped back down again, "I'm too tired to argue."

Endymion encouraged, "My fifteenth birthday party's in two weeks. The girls will be here for it."

Kunzite sighed with exasperation. "Sure, they'll be here," he explained, "but we won't be able to go anywhere with them." He continued in a sarcastically formal tone, "Would you care to dance, Princess? How nice to see you. Would you like some refreshment? Lovely weather we're having. Excuse me, Princess, but would you mind terribly if I cut my own throat out of boredom now?" He ended with another resigned sigh. Nephrite echoed Kunzite's sigh and the other boys again looked confused.

Endymion asked, "What do you mean?"

Nephrite looked over to Endymion and asked, "You haven't got 'the Talk' yet?"

Now intrigued, Jadeite and Zoisite rolled over on their beds and looked up.

"The Talk? Endymion questioned. "You mean the one about sex and babies and such? I got that talk ages ago."

Shaking his head, Nephrite slowly stood up. "Not that talk." He walked over to Kunzite's bed and put his foot on the side rail. Leaning over so his forearm rested on his knee, and faking a serious demeanor, he deepened his voice, "Kunzite, now that you are fifteen and practically a man, you have certain social obligations you need to fulfill. The time for running off has ended. You're expected to stay and participate in the social gatherings from now on as befitting your position as Prince. What you do and say can have far-reaching impact either for good or bad on not only your realm but also on the entire world. I expect you to act in a decorous and adult manner at all social gatherings and to always keep the good of your kingdom in mind."

Kunzite nodded, "Yep, that's the talk. I bet you get it before the party, Endy." He looked over at Endymion and saw the horrified expression on his face. Surprised, Kunzite asked, "Haven't you noticed that Neph and I don't go off with the others anymore?"

"Yes, I did," Endymion admitted, "but...I thought you did it because you wanted to be with the older girls. I didn't know..." he ended uncertainly.

"Well, now you do," Kunzite concluded. They fell silent again as each was alone with his thoughts.

Eventually, Zoisite heard one or two of the others start to snore but his thoughts wouldn't let him rest. Every once in a while, something would come up that made Zoisite think about his father. This was one of those times. He hadn't been very close to his father and it surprised him that it could still hurt as much as it did. He wouldn't be getting that 'talk' from his father when he turned fifteen.

Not that Zoisite really needed the talk. He already took his duties seriously. The knowledge that his coronation could have happened when he turned thirteen, whether he had been ready or not, often scared him sleepless. He was truly grateful for every day of the extra five years the council had given him to prepare. Even with the extra time, Zoisite wasn't sure he'd be ready. He'd already trained under King Stanton, King Branor and King Galeron and now he was with King Savaric. He had learned a lot from them and he still had two Kings to go. Zoisite felt a lot of pressure to succeed. After all the effort the council had put into preparing and helping him, he'd never be able to forgive himself if he failed them or his kingdom.

The pressure Zoisite felt was one of the main reasons he didn't pay attention to girls like the other guys did. There were a few girls he thought attractive, but he silently admired them and kept it to himself. To Zoisite it just didn't seem smart to play the games he saw Kunzite and Nephrite playing and to be so casual about it. Right now, Zoisite felt chasing girls would be a waste of time he didn't have. He had other things he needed to learn and do first. He eventually did want a family though, so he made a promise to himself. Once he was settled and more in control of his life, then he would turn his attention to girls, but it wouldn't be anytime soon.

The day of Endymion's party was bright and sunny. The palace staff and Endymion's parents were frantically dealing with last minute preparations and with the overnight guests who arrived the previous day.

As Endymion was getting ready he realized his father hadn't approached him to have the infamous "talk". It surprised him, but he guessed his father decided he should have one final taste of freedom before the boom of responsibility was lowered onto his shoulders, or maybe his father just forgot. Another option that hadn't occurred to Endymion was that King Stanton might have thought Endymion didn't need the talk, at least not quite yet. Endymion hadn't given his father any reason to believe he would do the things Kunzite and Nephrite had been doing. It was those things more than their age that had prompted their fathers' talks. Whatever the reason was, Endymion was relieved it hadn't come up yet.

Endymion felt like his face was going to crack and fall off if he had to smile and tolerate even one more person gushing over him and exclaiming how much he'd grown. It seemed as if every person on the entire planet felt the need to personally wish him a happy birthday. The ones who insisted on reminiscing, "I remember when you..." were the worst. Endymion now remembered why he had made a promise to himself last year to run away before his next birthday party came.

There had been a midday banquet and other party related things and now it was time for dancing. The party moved to a spacious ballroom where an orchestra had already begun to play.

Queen Roselynn silently stood next to her husband. They had reached the moment she both cherished and dreaded. The orchestra began to play the traditional song and Roselynn watched her son step out and walk across the dance floor towards her. He was half a head taller than her and the black tuxedo and red satin-lined cape he wore enhanced his ebony hair, handsome face and strong body. As Roselynn watched him approach her, she marveled that he had once been her baby.

Endymion bowed to his mother then led her out onto the dance floor. She noticed how he held her easily, and effortlessly led them around the room. The boy, who just a year ago blushed and self-consciously faltered through this dance, was gone. In his place stood a confident man Roselynn felt she barely knew. He didn't come to her for comfort or to confide in any more. He had his friends now, and probably someday soon, there would be a young woman he would turn to for those things. Roselynn glanced around at the princesses in the room as she wondered which girl Endymion would choose for his own.

Princess Celina was certainly pretty but she was a bit too old for Endymion. There was Marissa's daughter, Princess Maria, but she was much too young. Princess Lynelle was his cousin so she was out, but standing beside Lynelle was Princess Nisha. Nisha's wavy, chestnut hair was pulled back from her face and clasped with a daisy-covered clip. The rest of her hair flowed around her shoulders and over a demure, pastel-yellow dress that made her look like a ray of pure sunshine.

Roselynn suppressed a sigh. If she could pick her future daughter-in-law, it would be Nisha. However, Endymion hadn't ever shown any interest in her and Nisha seemed even less interested in him.

Next, Roselynn's glance fell on Princess Beryl of the Northern Kingdom. Beryl wore her striking red hair pulled up and a cascade of ringlets was artfully arranged to look as if they joyously danced around her face and head. The deep plum colored dress she wore was fitted down to her hips and plain, except for the slitted sleeves and skirt that allowed an ornately embroidered silver-satin layer to peek through. The neckline of the dress bowed from her shoulders and was low enough to be noticed, but was still just within decency's limit. Silvery embroidered designs delicately edged the neckline and enhanced Beryl's porcelain skin and graceful, unadorned neck.

Roselynn admitted to herself that Beryl was very beautiful and most likely would be the one Endymion picked. Sighing to herself, Roselynn again promised she would work harder at getting to know the girl better. Roselynn was determined to be as good a mother-in-law as Stanton's mother had been to her.

Halfway through the dance others began to join them on the dance floor and Roselynn knew the song would end soon. She looked up and smiled at her son. Endymion smiled back and Roselynn could still see her happy, carefree little boy in his eyes. With a catch in her voice Roselynn quietly said, "Endy, you've become a fine young man. I'm proud of you."

Endymion blushed and his smile widened. The song ended and Roselynn realized Endymion had danced them back to his father. Endymion gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and said, "Thank you, Mother." Stepping back, Endymion bowed to his parents then turned and disappeared into the crowded room.

Endymion was finally free but that was when he realized his dilemma. Kunzite, Nephrite and most of his friends were staying at the party. Zoisite, even though he was still younger, always stayed and either danced or talked with people. That only left Jadeite and some other much younger children to play with. Endymion felt like the odd man out in both groups. For now he decided he might as well stay at the party and dance.

Endymion looked around and spotted Princess Beryl with her parents. He decided to ask her to dance. When their dance ended, Endymion held Beryl's hand and bowed a thank you. Beryl smiled and curtsied in return then turned and walked away.

Looking down at his hand, Endymion saw the small folded note Beryl had slipped into it. As he walked, he opened the note and the scent of Beryl's perfume subtly wafted up from its folds. In meticulous script, he read, "I have a present for you. Meet me in the back garden. I'll be waiting under the cherry tree by the palace wall." Suddenly, dancing didn't seem very interesting to Endymion any more.

Endymion managed to unobtrusively leave then took an around about route to the specified place. At first he didn't think Beryl was there, then he saw her peek around from behind the wide tree trunk and turn back.

Endymion smiled and leaned his shoulder against the tree. "Hi," he said. Without saying a word, Beryl reached up with both hands to grasp his lapels and tugged him down for a kiss.

The last time Endymion had been surprised by Beryl's kiss, but this time he was ready for her. Wrapping his hands around her waist, he drew her closer to him. When Beryl started to release his lips, Endymion caught her bottom lip and gently sucked on it to encourage her to continue. Beryl gasped and Endymion took advantage of it to questioningly run his tongue between her teeth, briefly brushing the roof of her mouth. Beryl tentatively reached out with her tongue and they deepened their kiss. It was at that point both of them lost track of any coherent thought.

Beryl slid her arms up around his neck to pull him closer and Endymion responded by engulfing her in his arms and holding her tight against him. He felt the warmth of her breasts pressed against his chest and her soft curves under his hands. Endymion released her lips to nuzzle her ear and whisper, "Hmm...nice..."

Beryl felt him whisper in her ear and the electric tingles that traveled up and down her side made her shiver and giggle.

Endymion felt her shiver and then her quiet throaty giggled response. With a groan, he captured Beryl's lips again. He suddenly felt an overwhelming desire to devour her...or to crush her in his arms until they could never be separated or...something. Endymion ran his hands up and down over her back and over the smooth curves of her body. His hands took on a mind of their own as they lifted her up and pushed her firmly against him until there was no mistaking the extent of his reaction to her.

Endymion was holding Beryl so tightly that it was almost uncomfortable for her. She began to feel as if she had been swept into something much bigger and stronger than she had expected. It was scary to her but not in a bad way...more of an exciting way. She only knew one thing. She liked his response to her and she wanted to continue provoking it.

Beryl felt Endymion start to kiss her neck and she instinctively leaned back to give him better access. He reached the crook of her neck and began to thoroughly kiss the smooth skin over her collarbone. Beryl whimpered with a need Endymion's kisses aroused in her. Encouraged by her response, he continued down to trail kisses over the soft swells of her breasts above the neckline of her dress. Supporting her with one hand, Endymion's other hand slowly slid forward over her ribs. That hand was coming close to reaching its unconscious goal when someone cleared his throat very loudly, interrupting them.

Endymion's eyes flew open and he quickly lifted his head to see his four friends standing there staring at them. Their expressions ranged from amusement to curiosity to astonished embarrassment.

Kunzite valiantly tried to suppress the laughter in his voice as he said, "I'm sorry to have to interrupt your um...interesting get together, but there are a lot of people who are upset that they can't find either of you." To his credit he didn't snicker until after he finished speaking.

Endymion and Beryl were still holding each other and staring at the guys with dazed expressions.

Nephrite couldn't take it anymore and doubled over sputtering with laughter. Jadeite, who tried to be a little more discreet, turned away and coughed into his hand to hide his chuckles.

Zoisite's face was bright red. He wasn't only embarrassed himself, but was also embarrassed for Endymion. Zoisite rarely lost his temper and the few times he had, he hadn't ever initiated a confrontation with the other guys. Nephrite's continued laughter finally did it though. Zoisite growled as he turned and promptly gave the laughing hyena a hard shove with his boot.

Taken completely unaware, Nephrite hit the paved path hard and slid up against a bush. He looked up at Zoisite with a stunned expression that matched the other guys' astonished faces. It had become deathly quiet in the group. Zoisite glared and hissed, "Shut up! Just shut up!"

Endymion had let go of Beryl as he watched the drama between his friends. He understood and appreciated Zoisite's attempt to get them to back off, but he could tell things were about to get ugly, or rather uglier, very quickly if he didn't step in.

Beryl's befuddlement from Endymion's kisses had faded and was quickly replaced with fury. Nephrite's laughing and Kunzite's smirking expression mocked her. How dare they! she angrily thought. Beryl ignored what was happening between the boys as she focused all of her ire.

Endymion had stepped forward to attempt to slow Nephrite down and placate him. Kunzite had also partially turned and was about to step into the fray when all five boys suddenly felt, more than saw, a power building. Beryl released a fairly strong blast of energy and in Kunzite's surprised state he hadn't been able to completely dodge it.

Kunzite felt a searing pain cross the side of his face. Cursing fluently, he dropped to his knee and covered the injury with his hand. Jadeite, Nephrite and Zoisite completely forgot the original conflict as they stared with stunned disbelief at Beryl.

Endymion turned to move towards Kunzite when he again sensed Beryl's power building and this time she was targeting Nephrite. Before she could raise her hands Endymion released a volley of crimson roses towards her. The flowers stuck into the ground at her feet, and her power was instantly neutralized.

With a shocked gasp, Beryl looked up from the flowers to Endymion and anything she was going to say died in her throat at his angry expression. In contrast to his previous words to her, the words Endymion now spoke carried a cold warning, "You WILL NOT hurt my friends!"

"Your friends?" Beryl chokingly whispered. Anger quickly blazed in her eyes as she spat out, "Your 'friends' are laughing and mocking us! How can you defend them? What am I to you then?!" With a last indignant glare at Endymion, Beryl pushed past Jadeite on the path and quickly left.

Endymion watched her go then turned to see how bad Kunzite's wounds were. He knelt next to his cousin and noticed blood was running out between Kunzite's fingers and dripping onto his shirt and sleeve. Endymion gently urged him to lower his hand then bit his lip to keep from exclaiming at the deep gash and charred and blistered skin surrounding it.

"That bad, huh?" Kunzite dejectedly muttered as he tried to cover it again. Endymion stopped Kunzite's attempt to hide the wounds. Kunzite flinched away as Endymion reached out to touch the injuries but he persistently grabbed Kunzite's head to hold it still. Endymion then gently covered the wound with his hand and a warm, golden glow began to caress the area. Kunzite looked up at him with surprise.

When Endymion withdrew his hand, there was now new, pale-pink skin where the injuries had been. Kunzite touched his cheek with his still bloodied hand and was amazed that the pain and wounds were gone.

"How...?" Zoisite croaked out in amazement.

Endymion examined his work to be sure it was completely healed as he quietly explained, "This is a part of my powers and my father's powers. It takes a lot out of us to do so we don't tell many people about it. If the wounds were big enough, it could kill us to heal them.

Looking at Endymion with concern, Kunzite asked, "Are you okay? This wasn't too much was it?"

As he shook his head, Endymion answered, "It was deep but it wasn't over an extensive area. I'm fine. I wouldn't have done it if I couldn't handle it."

Kunzite looked relieved for a moment then looked down in shame. "I...I'm sorry," he whispered, "I really botched things up here. I should have realized we were embarrassing Beryl too and stopped our teasing. She had good reason to be angry with us and now..."

Endymion interrupted Kunzite, "You guys were only teasing. I knew it and she should have known it too. She had no right to hurt you like that."

"But," Kunzite continued, "she was pretty angry. I don't think you'll be getting any more kisses from her for a while."

Endymion icily answered as he stood to his feet, "That's okay. After what she did to you, maybe I don't want more kisses from her." Consciously changing the subject, he added, "Now, what were you saying about people looking for me?"

Before heading back to the party the boys tried to clean up in the fountain but there was only so much that could be done. The blood on Kunzite's clothing and the rips in Nephrite's were very noticeable.

King Stanton and Queen Roselynn met the boys at the ballroom door and they were obviously very unhappy. The King spoke, "Princess Beryl just returned in tears and insisted her parents take her home immediately, and now you five show up like this?! I'd ask what happened but I don't think I'd get a straight answer. Go change, then return and I expect all of you to stay within my sight for the rest of the party. Clear?"

The five boys nodded and quickly left to comply.

Later that night Endymion walked past his father's office on the way to his room. King Stanton called him back then asked him to shut the door. Motioning for his son to sit, he thought a moment then said, "Beryl had refused to talk about why she was upset. I need to hear what happened from you, so start talking."

Endymion hesitated as he considered whether he should lie and if so, how much. With a sinking feeling he realized doing so would only be digging a deeper grave for himself. With a resigned sigh Endymion told his father what had happened, although he did skip mentioning the note Beryl had given him.

When Endymion was finished speaking, his father sat silently thinking for a few moments. He decided his son was probably telling the truth since Endymion had admitted to being at fault for much of the situation. Finally King Stanton said, "Well, I'm not at all happy about some of the things you've said, but I do appreciate you telling me the truth."

Endymion had just begun to think he might get out of there with only a reprimand, when his father continued, "Endymion, now that you are fifteen and practically a man, you have certain..."

Endymion dejectedly sighed as his father began to give him "the Talk".

Continued...

Thank you for reading my story. I hope you are enjoying it. If you did like my story, or if you have any (kind and gently worded) suggestions/comments about my story, please let me know. I truly appreciate feedback. You can email me at ndeblock at att dot net .

This story was edited and enhanced by the great minds and imaginations of my three wonderful betas, Sophia Prester, Yumeko & Loki. Their help and ideas have been of great value to me! Each is also a fabulous Sailor Moon fanfic author. Sophia Prester's and Yumeko's stories can be found on fanfic dot net with an author's name search. Loki's work is on AriasInk dot com I highly recommend reading all of their stories.

Bye, Luna Hope

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, her lover, her friends, her family and her enemies all don't belong to me. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I just borrowed them for a little bit of fun. All original characters in this story do belong to me.


	7. Chapter 6

Strongly worded Author's Note –

**I will not be held responsible for any reader's mental, emotional or physical well-being if he/she reads this story without first reading my "Crystal Flaws" series. This story is definitely meant to be read after reading "Crystal Flaws".**

**If you already read, "Crystal Flaws" then you can laugh with me as we read the flame reviews left by the people who didn't read "Crystal Flaws" first. **

Chapter 6 -

Merak quickly glided down the quiet pristine halls of Elysion's shrine. Phrontis and Akastos, two general council priests, hurriedly flanked him. The three Pegasuses' silent telepathic communication didn't mar the shrine's early morning quiet. However, based on the way Phrontis and Akastos nervously twitched their tails and the way Merak's ears were laid back, the conversation itself was anything but sedate. There were very few things that could upset the shrine Pegasuses. A possible invader from space was one of them.

(When was the disturbance first felt? Where was it last detected? Who was on meditation duty at that time? Why wasn't I notified immediately?)

Phrontis attempted to answer Merak's rapid fire questions, (The priest on duty, Tylus, is fairly new. The dome didn't show an active power fluctuation and it was late at night so we thought he fell asleep on the job and dreamt it. When the dome's data was being archived for the next shift we noticed it had detected a power fluctuation around the same time as Tylus' dream, but the anomaly had disappeared soon after entering the Earth's atmosphere.)

The three priests entered a large room at the center of the shrine. Enormous marble pillars were evenly spaced around the perimeter of the room that supported a large domed, clear crystal ceiling. A lone priest, in human form, knelt at the very center of the room in deep meditation and prayer.

Merak shifted to his human form as he crossed the room. Passing the kneeling priest, he reached out to touch one of the pillars. His eyes closed and his expression looked to be one of concentration and active searching.

Finally, Merak looked up at his two companions and said, "I see the trail. Its trajectory appears to have originated somewhere near or past Sol, but I can't get a definite location. Its power signature was strong. If it was on the surface now, I'm certain the dome would be able to locate it. Whatever it was, it must have burned up upon entering the Earth's atmosphere. The dome shows that all three members of the Royal Family are accounted for and there isn't anything unusual or powerful near them. We should stay alert, but since it appears to have burned up, I don't think we need to notify the King about it."

The two other priests had also transformed when they entered the room. Akastos worriedly asked, "But what about Tylus' vision of a powerful demon swallowing the entire Earth in six bites and then the Moon in one?"

Merak tapped his chin as he silently thought a few moments. Finally he answered, "I can't go to the King with only a vision and a power fluctuation that resolved itself. Dispatch a scouting pair to search where the object would have landed. If they find any physical or measurable evidence of a threat, then I'll go to King Stanton with it."

The two priests nodded agreement then bowed and left.

Merak sighed tiredly. This type of situation was exactly why he hadn't wanted the King and his family to move to the surface. When the King was in Elysion he had immediate access to information on the whereabouts and strength of an intruder, he had the time to plan an engagement, he had the element of surprise to his advantage and he didn't have to worry about his family's safety. If this had been a successful invasion, the Pegasus priests would have had to go to the surface to inform the King and bring him the Golden Crystal and then they would have needed to bring the Queen and Prince back to Elysion, all in the middle of a possibly hostile environment.

Merak admitted to himself that there hadn't been an invasion in his known memory or in anyone else's that he knew of, but the holy texts did have records of it happening. Also, Merak was certain the ancients wouldn't have built the dome and put these procedures into place just for the fun of it.

Later that afternoon the scouting party returned to report that they hadn't found anything out of the ordinary in the area specified, just as Merak had expected. He then left his office to meet with the general council.

Merak entered a large room to find thirty other priests waiting for him. He informed the council of the results of the search and all in attendance were relieved.

Merak then continued, "I have seen a need to create a new position within the shrine. This priest would be dedicated to the Golden Crystal. He would take over the prayers for the crystal's power and be a liaison between Surface Humans and the crystal.

A priest sitting near Merak spoke up, "I can see the need for someone to take over the crystal's prayers since your workload has increased, but we already have ambassadors Corvus and Elara on the surface. Isn't what you said a part of their job? Are you expecting this priest to move the crystal to the surface? If so, I feel that would be a very bad idea."

The other priests in the room began to murmur amongst themselves about the idea. Merak cleared his throat to bring the attention back to himself then explained, "First of all, I agree. It would be a bad idea to move the crystal to the surface. However, Ambassador Corvus and his wife are Elysion's political liaisons and have very little to do with the Crystal. Their job is to monitor what is happening on the surface and to work to resolve any political problems that involve Elysion. The ambassadors' job necessitates they live on the surface so they can't be dedicated to the crystal."

Merak continued, "The new priest would keep the Crystal with him at all times and would be the one to educate Surface Humans on the value and the dangers of the Crystal. This would allow Surface Humans to become comfortable with the Crystal's presence and power without the king having to be directly involved. I also propose we look outside our present group for a Pegasus who's comfortable communicating with Surface Humans for this job."

Another Priest farther down the table spoke up, "I disagree. This job is too important for someone new. One of us should be able to do it."

"When was the last time any of you spoke to a Surface Human? When was the last time any of us were on the surface to do something other than transport the Royal Family?" Merak asked.

After a moment of thought, the priest named Phrontis spoke, "Is it really wise to give Surface Humans that much knowledge about the Crystal? They've made it clear they don't want our guidance anymore and they're so impulsive. What if one of the secondary Royals tries to take the Crystal for themselves? Knowledge of the Crystal's abilities could start a war between them."

Merak answered, "It's written in the Holy Texts that once the intercessory time has ended, the Ancients will come to offer Earth a position in the Silver Alliance. We don't know exactly when, but it's approaching soon. When it comes, the Surface Humans need to know enough about the Golden Crystal to trust it. If they don't feel safe with the Crystal's protection, then they might fear the Ancients and reject their offer."

All the priests nodded as they considered Merak's words. Another priest spoke, "Where would we find a Pegasus with that kind of experience? Because of the travel restrictions, very few Pegasuses have been to the surface in recent years."

Priest Akastos spoke up, "Ambassador Corvus' family lives on the surface.

Merak nodded. "Yes that's true. However, I'm hoping we'll find someone here in Elysion to fill the position. I will put four council members in charge of finding candidates. Does anyone have more questions regarding this?"

No one had anything else to say, and so the meeting was adjourned.

A year later, four Pegasus priests landed in a meadow outside a little town in Southern Nippon named Matsusaka. They had seen the road that led into town from the air but had decided to land in a remote area so they wouldn't alarm people.

After the Pegasuses transformed they began to walk toward the road. Two of the Pegasuses were identical twins named Dymas and Lysias. The third Pegasus, named Iason, was taller than the others and the last, Scylax, was the shortest and was the leader.

Lysias lifted his foot out of a patch of mud. A look of disgust crossed his face as he exclaimed, "My shoes!"

His brother, Dymas, predicted, "None of our shoes are going to come through this unscathed."

A cold, damp wind was blowing across the field that made the barren trees shiver and bow. Iason, who was as slender as he was tall, wrapped his arms around his body as he asked, "Why is it so cold here?"

Scylax observed, "None of us thought to consider the climate. It's wintertime here."

"How do surface humans stand it?" Iason wondered. "Everything's so cold, brown and dreary. I'm glad we don't have seasons like this in Elysion."

Dymas looked at the landscape around them with avid curiosity. He said, "I like it. It's different. Without leaves, the trees look like sculptures."

Lysias had his arms tucked up in his sleeves and complained, "Well, I don't like the cold!"

"Just try to ignore it," Scylax advised, "We have a job we need to do." The others nodded and the group continued on in silence. When they finally reached the road walking was somewhat easier but they were still cold.

The group had been walking for about ten minutes when Dymas looked up and said, "Something's coming on the road." Soon they all heard it, the distinctive rhythm of hooves and the squeak of a rusty wheel.

"Oh, great!" Iason muttered.

Scylax added with dismay, "A horse."

The four priests walked single file along the side of the road. They kept their heads down and hoped that somehow they'd blend in and not be noticed.

When the horse and wagon caught up to them, a cheerful voice boomed, "Hey! Would you fellows like a ride into town?"

Scylax looked up and saw the weather-wizened face of an elderly farmer. He answered, "No, thank you. We're fine walking."

Instead of moving on as they had hoped, the elderly man asked, "Are you all related to Ambassadors Corvus and Elara?"

All four of the priests looked up. "Um, we come from the same place." Scylax cautiously answered.

The man laughed and said, "I figured you had to be related to them with that white hair." He continued, "Town is still quite a distance and you folks look really cold with those thin sleeves. Why don't you keep an old man company and climb into the wagon? It'll get you out of the wind some."

In spite of the horse, the offer was too tempting to refuse a second time. Scylax nodded and answered, "Thank you. That's very kind of you."

As the farmer urged the horse forward, he observed, "Your outfits are very interesting. I've never seen Corvus or Elara wear anything like that."

Scylax answered the unspoken question, "We're priests."

"Oh, that's nice." the farmer responded as he sat up straighter on the wagon bench. He thought, (Holy Shit! Priests! I'm glad I asked! I better watch my mouth. No saying, "Shit, damn or hell and especially not Goddam'it! That's all I'd need is to get holy men from another country mad at me!)

All four priests looked at each other with startled expressions. Dymas covered his mouth and coughed to hide his laughter and the other three rolled their eyes.

The farmer looked back and asked Dymas, "Are you okay? I have a Sake jug here if you need a drink."

Dymas took a deep breath and shook his head. "No, thank you. I'm fine."

The wagon rolled into town and the farmer pulled his horse to a stop in front of a residential road. He turned to the priests and said, "Corvus and Elara's house is the last one on the right on this road. Tell them, Hiroshi said, 'Hello'."

The priests jumped out of the wagon. Scylax turned back with a smile and a bow, "Thank you very much for the ride, Hiroshi. We'll be sure to tell Corvus and Elara of your generosity to us. Farewell."

As Hiroshi moved on, the priests turned to walk down the street. Iason observed, "Well, that was educational."

Dymas started to laugh again as he asked, "Do we want to know what those words meant?"

A smile even cracked Lysias' face as Scylax chuckled, "No, I don't think we want to know."

The house the priests walked up to looked to be an average home. The yard was a little overgrown and had evidence of children's games and imaginative fancy strewn across it. The sound of children's laughter could be heard coming from the backyard. It was a normal home for a growing family.

The family that lived there however was far from average in that they were Pegasuses from Elysion. The eldest children were ten-year-old triplet boys named Elios, Kaitos and Naos. Next were twin four-year-old girls named Alcyone and Pleione. Soon, another group of multiple siblings would be born.

Some of the ways Pegasuses were different from Surface Humans were that they had white hair with dark eyes and a deep red teardrop jewel on their foreheads. Pegasuses also only gave birth to multiples, and--after they turned four--could transform between two physical forms.

The four Priests knocked on the door and Ambassador Elara answered. She was somewhat short, had straight white hair that fell to her knees and a pleasant face. She was also very pregnant.

Elara immediately recognized her fellow countrymen and was quite surprised to have four Pegasus priests show up at her door. "Please, come in," she offered.

The men gratefully entered the warm home and Scylax introduced himself and his three companions. Elara observed, "You look half frozen! Come sit by the fire to warm up and I'll get some tea. Please, sit. I'll be right back."

Elara soon returned with the tea. After she served them she worriedly asked, "What could possibly bring four Priests to the surface? Did something happen in Elysion?"

Scylax looked up and answered, "We need to speak to Corvus. Is he home?"

Elara answered, "No, I don't expect him back until dinnertime."

Suddenly the house was filled with the chaotic sounds of children laughing, bickering, bossing and questioning each other. Elara looked towards the kitchen and commanded, "Don't forget to leave your wet shoes and coats on the back porch!" Shuffling and exclamations were heard then the sources of all the noise came barreling into the living room.

"Mom!" a slight girl whined, "I'm hungry!" The other children that followed her started to chorus agreement when they all looked up. Silence instantly descended on the group.

One of the three older boys quietly said, "Sorry, Mother. We didn't realize there was company." The boy who had spoken looked the four men in his living room over. He noted their coloring and their outfits and also their appraising gazes as they looked at him and his siblings. He decided he didn't like them.

Stepping in front of his siblings he asked, "Who are these men, Mother?"

Because of his parents' jobs Elios knew better than to say anything that could offend the guests. However, his mother knew him well and she could see the suspicious thoughts and distrust in his eyes. The strange thing was, even though she had no basis for it, she felt the same way. Elara answered her son, "These men are from Elysion. They came to speak with your father."

Elara then turned to the priests and said, "These are our children." Each child solemnly bowed as their mother introduced them. Elara turned back to Elios and instructed, "Please take everyone back into the kitchen. You will find bread and jelly in the cupboard. When everyone's done eating take them back outside."

Elios looked one more time at the men then answered, "Yes, Mother."

As the children filed back into the kitchen, Elara smiled, "Elios is a good helper."

The priests nodded. Scylax smiled and offered, "You and Corvus are truly blessed many times over." Scylax then stood and the other priests followed suite. "We will return when Corvus is here this evening," he explained.

Perplexed, Elara asked, "Why? What is it you need to discuss?"

Scylax shook his head, "We'll explain later." He then asked, "What time should we return?"

With a frustrated sigh Elara answered, "Corvus should be home by six. That's when we eat."

The priests nodded and headed for the door. As they thanked Elara for the tea, she asked, "Where did you land?" When they told her, she offered, "There's a trail from the side of our yard that leads through some woods to a small field. You should have sufficient coverage there and it's much closer." The priests again thanked her and left.

A short slender man with a kindly face and a twinkle of laughter in his eyes walked through the front door at six that evening. Corvus was enthusiastically greeted with hugs and kisses from his children. When he asked what they had done that day, Elios immediately piped up, "Some men from Elysion were here to see you today."

"Really? I guess that was some excitement in your day." his father neutrally responded to the surprising statement. The other children were also clamoring for their father's attention and Elios turned to go help his mother set the table. Now that his father knew, Elios felt he could relax. His father would take care of everything.

Corvus was finally able to enter the kitchen where Elara was placing large bowls of steaming hot food on the table. He kissed her then said, "Elios mentioned we had visitors."

"Oh. Yes, we did. Four priests from Elysion stopped by this afternoon," Elara confirmed.

As he sat down at the table, Corvus asked, "What did they say?"

Elara told him and Corvus said, "I guess we just have to wait until they return then." Elara nodded and both of them tried not to wonder about it as they called the children to begin their meal.

After everyone was done eating, Elara and the children went upstairs for their baths and bedtime routines. Elara heard Corvus answer the door. As she tucked Elios into bed he asked, "Who's here?"

Elara responded, "The priests from Elysion are back to speak with your father."

Scowling, Elios said, "I don't like those men. Why are they here?"

Elara soothingly smiled as she said, "I'm not sure why, Elios, but don't worry. Your father will take care of it. Your job right now is to go to sleep." Elios nodded then gave his mother a kiss goodnight.

When Elara was finished with all the children, she came downstairs and realized the priests had already left. Corvus was sitting in the living room and looked upset. He quietly said, "Let's go in my office so the children won't overhear." Elara followed her husband with trepidation.

After he shut the door, Corvus said, "Elara, sit please." She complied and he pulled his chair around to sit in front of her.

Taking Elara's hands in his, Corvus sighed, "There's no easy way to say this." He reluctantly continued, "Elios and the girls...they've been called to serve."

Elara stared at her husband in stunned disbelief then whispered, "Serve...at the shrine?"

Nodding, Corvus started to explain but stopped when he realized Elara wasn't listening. With a stricken expression, she dropped her face into her hands and wept.

Corvus put his arms around his wife and tried not to cry too as he whispered, "It's the highest calling for a Pegasus and a great honor to serve at the shrine."

Vehemently shaking her head, Elara protested, "They can't have our children! No, I won't allow it and I don't care what they say!"

With a sigh, Corvus admitted, "I don't want them to go either but..."

Elara interrupted him, "Good! Then we'll just tell them 'No!' and to go away."

"I have the feeling it won't be that easy, but we can try," Corvus offered.

The priests returned the next day to formally meet with the children. When Corvus and Elara told them no, the priests were surprised. Scylax insisted, "No one else can do this job." The priests then left to give them some more time to think about it."

The following evening Elara was putting the children to bed when she heard a knock at the door. She came down the stairs just as her husband opened the door and saw the priests were back.

When Corvus didn't invite them in, Scylax held out a letter. Corvus took and opened it. He and Elara read,

"Dear Ambassadors Corvus and Elara,

Greetings to you from the General Council. We have been told there is a misunderstanding regarding your children, Elios, Alcyone and Pleione being called to serve. Your children have much needed experience with Surface Humans and we have very important positions awaiting them. They are needed here right away to begin their training. Your children are extremely valuable to the present and future well being of the Earth and Elysion.

We assure you the children will be well cared for and High Priest Merak will be personally training Elios to take over the sacred prayers of the Golden Crystal. As you know, it is the highest and most honorable calling for a Pegasus to work at the shrine. Your children will be privileged to have a large part in protecting the Earth, the Royal Family and the Golden Crystal.

As stated in the Ancient Holy Texts, all Pegasuses have a sacred responsibility to support the shrine, the Golden Crystal and the Earth's Royalty. Regretfully, if you don't cooperate fully in this matter, you and your children could be banned from Elysion and your ambassadorship could be revoked.

Please understand that this is necessary. We look forward to meeting and working with Elios, Alcyone and Pleione.

Sincerely in the service of the Golden Crystal,

The Elysion Shrine General Council"

The four priests silently waited with hopeful expressions as the couple read the letter. When finished, Elara glared at the priests and exclaimed, "You can go back and tell the Council that we stand by our decision to keep our children with us and that they need to find someone else for these positions!"

Scylax looked down and tried to rub away the stress he felt as he massaged his temple. Sighing, he wondered how he had ended up in the middle between such powerful Pegasuses. He truly didn't want to say what he was instructed to say next but knew he had to.

Elara had stepped back to shut the door when Scylax asked, "Where do you expect your children to live when they become adults? Are they going to stay on the Surface their entire lives? Will you have them find mates among Surface Humans? Are you willing to take their homeland and heritage away from them?" Looking up, Scylax ended with, "Elysion needs your children and your children need Elysion."

Corvus angrily responded, "This is blackmail! I'm certain King Stanton would not be happy to hear how the council is threatening us!"

With a sigh, Scylax asked, "Please, think about the repercussions your actions will have on the Surface Earth and on Elysion." He then turned and left with the other three following.

Elara and Corvus closed the door and turned around. That was when they saw Elios standing at the bottom of the stairs. By his wide-eyed and confused expression they knew he had heard most, if not all, of their conversation with the priests. He asked, "What is going on? What did the priest mean when he said Elysion needs us?"

With a quick silent prayer for wisdom, Corvus reached out to hug his son then said, "Let's sit and talk, Elios."

As Corvus finished explaining the situation in the simplest terms he could, Elios silently absorbed the fact that his happy and secure home wasn't as secure as he had thought. It was a hard thing to accept and Elios grew up a little more in the process. He looked up at his father and quietly asked, "Can they force you to send us?"

Reluctantly, Corvus nodded but he added, "We are doing everything we can to make them to give up and chose someone else."

Elios looked up at his father with big tear filled eyes. He choked out, "I don't want to leave!"

"Hush...," Corvus whispered as he pulled his son into his arms to comfort him. Resisting the feeling that they may have already lost, Corvus choked back his own tears. He added, "We'll try our best."

The next evening Corvus answered the door and was greeted by the priests and Merak. Merak had been the one to appoint them as the Surface Earth's ambassadors and he was the one they answered to. However, they also considered him a friend. This time Corvus did invite them in.

Tension was thick in the air as tea was served. Elara had also joined them and finally Merak put his cup down. He looked up at Corvus and Elara and got right to the point, "I know how you feel about your children moving to the shrine. Please believe me, if there was another way I would do it. We've spent the last year searching all of Elysion for a Golden Crystal Prophet that could mend the rift between the Surface Humans and the Crystal. The only Pegasuses that qualify for the job are your children. There truly is no other way and it's too important of a job to let personal feelings get in the way. Even if you did go to King Stanton about this, he couldn't help. His authority doesn't extend to internal shrine administration issues. The ancients are the ones who put the priests and shrine in place and the Holy Texts state that all Pegasuses' first responsibility is to support the shrine's goals to protect the Golden Crystal and the Earth's Royal Family and to shepherd the people of the Earth. If you wish to dispute this you need to do so with the Ancients."

Corvus bitterly exclaimed, "You know we can't do that! No one alive has even seen an Ancient!"

"That's true," Merak agreed, "but the holy texts and shrine are evidence of their existence." Merak's expression turned sad as he firmly stated, "I need to have the children with me when I leave here. If you continue to refuse then you and your children will be considered traitors to the shrine and Elysion. All of you would be permanently banned from entering Elysion and you both would be relieved of your ambassador duties." Looking up he added, "I sincerely hope it won't come to that. You are good ambassadors. In the very near future the intercessory time will end. Now more than ever Elysion needs both you and your children."

Corvus and Elara looked at each other then asked the priests to wait in the living room so they could talk it over privately.

Once they were alone, Elara brokenly whispered, "They've backed us into a corner! It could hurt the children just as much to be banned as it would to send them! They're right. Who would our children choose for mates?" She started crying, "A career at the shrine is a good career, b-but...they're too young to leave us!"

"I personally agree but if we lived in Elysion there wouldn't have been any question about it. Our children would have been evaluated for a career at the shrine at age four and immediately moved there if accepted," admitted Corvus.

Elara reluctantly nodded as she wiped at her eyes, "Yes, I knew people whose child had been chosen. It had been hard for them to bear but they had considered it an honor for their child to go." With a sad sigh she concluded, "I guess it's a surface human custom we've picked up to want to keep them to ourselves." Elara then started to cry again as she added, "I...I'm going to m-miss them so...so much!"

Corvus put his arms around her and whispered, "I will too." He quietly added, "After the first year we can visit them each spring for the Shrine festival and we know they'll be safe and taught and well cared for."

"But, how are we going to tell them? They've never even been to Elysion before!" Elara choked out.

Sighing Corvus answered, "They'll need to be brave. Elios is a smart boy. He'll figure it out and watch over the girls." He wiped his wife's tears and looked her in the eyes, "We need to be brave too. If we're upset it will just make it harder on them."

Elara quietly agreed, "Yes. I'll wash my face and do my best."

As Elara went to wake the girls, Corvus entered the boys' room. He crossed the bedroom past Kaitos and Naos' bunk beds. Elios had a single bed against the far wall. His father stood looking at Elios for a moment then quietly lifted the slight boy up in his arms. He carried his son out of the room so they could talk and not wake the others.

Corvus sat down on the bed in his room and urged Elios to wake up. The boy finally opened his eyes and looked at his father with sleepy confusion, "Huh?" he groggily asked.

"I need you to wake up, Elios, but be quiet. The other boys are still asleep." Corvus instructed.

More alert now, Elios asked, "What's going on?"

With a sigh, Corvus answered, "Do you remember what we talked about regarding the priests and Elysion?" Elios nodded and his father continued, "We weren't able to dissuade them. You and your sisters are leaving for Elysion tonight with the priests."

Elios' eyes filled with tears and he whispered, "I don't want to go with them! I want to stay with you and Mother."

Corvus wanted to cry too but knew he had to harden his heart for his son's sake. "Elios, listen to me. I've always taught you to do your duty. I know we didn't expect your duty to Elysion to start this soon but you need to be brave. What you will be doing is very important to the entire Earth. We don't want you to go either but we're very proud of the work you'll be doing. Merak, the High Priest, will be training you. He's our friend and will take good care of you. Do the very best job you can. Take care of your sisters and never give up."

Elios wiped the tears on his cheeks and nodded as he took a shaky breath. Father and son then stood and went downstairs together.

Elara was standing by the door with two sleepy and frightened little girls clinging to her sides. They went outside and the five priests were waiting for them.

Merak stepped forward and smiled. "I'm Merak, the High Priest of Elysion and I am very happy to meet you." Corvus and Elara urged their children forward.

Elios stepped in front of his sisters and stood bravely as he bowed, "I am Elios and these are my sisters, Alcyone and Pleione."

Merak nodded and noticed that Elios didn't lie and say he was happy to meet them just for the sake of politeness. He was pleased because honesty was an important quality in a priest. Merak then looked up at Corvus and Elara and bowed. "Thank you," was all he said.

The other priests and Merak stepped back and transformed. Even though the children themselves were Pegasuses the bright show still awed them. Merak then spoke telepathically as he knelt down, (Elios, put your sisters on my back then climb on behind them.)

Elios looked uncertainly at his father. Corvus' eyes were sad but he nodded encouragingly to his son. Elios then turned back and did as Merak instructed. Merak stood up and galloped a few steps to take off. The other priests had also taken to the air.

Alcyone and Pleione clung tightly to each other and Merak's mane. Elios tightly held onto them both. As they circled around, Elios looked down at their house. He saw his mother sobbing into her hands and his father trying to comfort her.

Continued...

Thank you for reading my story. I hope you are enjoying it. If you did like my story, or if you have any (kind and gently worded) suggestions/comments about my story, please let me know. I truly appreciate feedback. You can email me at ndeblock at att dot net .

This story was edited and enhanced by the great minds and imaginations of my three wonderful betas, Sophia Prester, Yumeko & Loki. Their help and ideas have been of great value to me! Each is also a fabulous Sailor Moon fanfic author. Sophia Prester's and Yumeko's stories can be found on fanfic dot net with an author's name search. Loki's work is on AriasInk dot com I highly recommend reading all of their stories.

Bye, Luna Hope

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, her lover, her friends, her family and her enemies all don't belong to me. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I just borrowed them for a little bit of fun. All original characters in this story do belong to me.


	8. Chapter 7

Strongly worded Author's Note –

**I will not be held responsible for any reader's mental, emotional or physical well-being if he/she reads this story without first reading my "Crystal Flaws" series. This story is definitely meant to be read after reading "Crystal Flaws".**

**If you already read, "Crystal Flaws" then you can laugh with me as we read the flame reviews left by the people who didn't read "Crystal Flaws" first. **

Chapter 7 -

When the Royal Family of the Consolidated Earth had lived in Elysion, it was a tradition to send the heir to the Golden Crystal to the surface to join the military for his sixteenth year. For that year he lived as a common soldier and learned of the land and the people he would eventually rule. It had been a difficult but necessary learning experience for each future king.

Even though they now lived on the surface, King Stanton still wanted Endymion to experience that year away from home.

For Endymion's fifteenth year, The King increased his son's training and Endymion's friends weren't allowed to visit. Now, no one made allowances for Endymion or tolerated any foolishness from him. If he didn't toe the line and take his training seriously the consequences were swift and harsh. Endymion knew this was happening because he would be leaving home before his next birthday, but he didn't really understand why his father, the trainers and teachers were so serious about it. Everything he was being taught had an unnervingly urgent finality to it.

The following May Zoisite finished his training with King Savaric and the next king to train him would be Beryl's father. Zoisite had enjoyed working with Nephrite's father, who was an avid hunter and woodsman and had actually been quite a lot of fun.

King Fredrick, whom he didn't know as well as his friends' fathers, made Zoisite a bit nervous. He had seen Fredrick in competitions and knew this king was considered one of the best in battle. This intimidated Zoisite somewhat. He wasn't sure what would be required of him and if he could measure up. It wasn't like he had much choice though, so he decided to just do the best he could and hope for the best.

The afternoon Zoisite moved to the Northern Kingdom palace he was settling into his room and a servant knocked. He informed Zoisite that he was expected to dine with the Royal Donavan Family that evening.

Half an hour later, Zoisite found himself sitting across from Beryl and making polite conversation with her and her parents. Zoisite considered himself to be a good conversationalist, but this was a tough group. King Fredrick was outgoing and easy enough to talk to, but Queen Lydia was as reserved and distant as she was beautiful. Throughout the meal Zoisite felt like she was weighing his worth with the suspicion that someone had secretly tipped the scale in his favor. Beryl sat silently throughout the meal and only spoke to answer a question when it was posed to her directly.

At the other boys' homes, Zoisite had quickly found a comfortable niche in their informal households with many children and much activity. At Endymion's he had been treated like a second son. Beryl's home was very different. The atmosphere was quiet, formal, and very proper.

Not everything was bad though. Zoisite had secretly always thought Beryl was beautiful and having her there to look at made him smile inside. It had been eight months since Endymion's birthday and Zoisite knew Beryl and Endymion hadn't talked or tried to make up with each other. It had also been obvious Endymion wasn't very upset about it. Knowing this, Zoisite couldn't help wondering if maybe Beryl wasn't as unreachable as he had always assumed. He wouldn't ever stand in Endymion's way if he wanted Beryl, but if he didn't then Zoisite was seriously considering the idea of being next in line.

The next morning, King Fredrick started with Zoisite and worked him straight through until it was time to get ready for dinner. Fredrick still thought Jumel would have been a better leader. To Fredrick, physical power and an assertive and competitive spirit were just as important as, if not more important than intellect. The other Kings may have worked with honing Zoisite's strengths, but Fredrick had decided he would contribute by working on Zoisite's weaknesses.

Zoisite soon found that as jovial as King Fredrick was, in training he was ruthless. The first assignment the King gave him was to clear all the rocks from a large field without the help of a horse or wagon. Zoisite needed to personally carry the stones to the edge of the field and pile them to form a rock wall. By the end of the day Zoisite felt like he was ready to die. He was filthy, sweaty, sore and his hands were raw.

King Fredrick saw the progress Zoisite had made. He nodded and said Zoisite would continue the job the next day.

At dinner Zoisite could barely stay awake and, under the disapproving stare of Queen Lydia, he excused himself after he ate and went to bed. For the first time in quite a while, Zoisite missed his home.

Each morning until almost dinner Zoisite was alone in that field moving rocks regardless of temperature or weather. After the first two weeks, Zoisite's body gave up protesting the hard manual labor as a lost cause. It was inane, boring work and Zoisite allowed his mind to wander as he did it. He still truly detested the job, but by the end of two more weeks it had become bearable and even better, it was finished. King Fredrick looked over the pristine field and gave it a slight nod of approval.

Later, before falling asleep, Zoisite wondered what King Fredrick would have him do the next day. He decided pretty much anything would be an improvement over what he had been doing.

The next morning bright and early, King Fredrick met Zoisite and they mounted two horses the King had waiting. They galloped past the field Zoisite had cleared and he couldn't help feeling a little proud of the neat and precise rock wall that now surrounded it. After a bit more riding, the King pulled to a stop in the middle of a field twice as big as the last field Zoisite had cleared...and it was full of rocks.

The King dismounted and Zoisite did too with rising trepidation. King Fredrick arced his arm to encompass the entire field as he announced, "This is your next assignment," then silently watched Zoisite and waited.

As King Fredrick watched, Zoisite looked around the field and a myriad of emotions crossed his face. First were disbelief and shock, then helpless dismay, then finally, resentment and anger. Zoisite hadn't said anything yet and his fists were tightly clenched at his sides. King Fredrick continued to wait.

Zoisite finally turned to look at the King. In a controlled and measured voice he asked, "Why are you making me do this?"

Fredrick matter-of-factly answered, "The field needs clearing so it can be planted."

Zoisite unclenched and clenched his hands again a few times as he stood silently looking down. Just when King Fredrick began to think the boy was going to turn and actually begin working, Zoisite looked back up and asked louder, "Who did you have clearing your fields before?"

"Hired workers," the King answered.

A vein in Zoisite's temple began to visibly throb and icy green fire leapt in his eyes. He growled, "I am NOT hired help and I refuse to do this any more!"

King Fredrick smiled and said, "Okay, let's go then," as he mounted his horse.

Poor Zoisite stood there with his mouth open in stunned surprise for a moment. He closed his mouth so as to not catch flies, and did some serious thinking. Finally, he looked up at the King and quietly asked, "Was that all I had to say to be able to stop all along?"

Nodding, King Fredrick answered, "All you had to say was, 'No'."

Zoisite mounted his horse and during the ride back to the palace he mentally kicked himself several times over. It was a very valuable lesson for Zoisite. In hindsight, he acknowledged the physical exercise had been good for him, but this was one lesson he promised himself he'd never forget.

Later that evening after dinner, Zoisite was slowly walking in the garden as he thought about different things. He came upon Beryl who was lying on the fountain's edge in a very un-ladylike way. At first he wasn't certain what she was doing then he saw her sleeve was rolled up and her arm was in the water. Silently he watched her as her arm suddenly moved and she sat up holding a small, golden fish in her hand. Zoisite, who was now very intrigued to see what she planned to do with it, stayed quiet. Beryl looked at the fish a moment then casually tossed it up into the fountain's spray. The water and the fish shimmered in the setting sun as they slipped down into the pool again.

Before Beryl could fully lie back down on the cool stones, Zoisite cleared his throat. Beryl spun around on her perch and squeaked in surprise as she almost fell in. Zoisite got a peek at an indecent amount of Beryl's legs as he moved forward to catch her arm and steady her.

Both their faces were red with embarrassment, but Beryl scowled at the grin Zoisite wore. "How dare you sneak up and scare me like that!" she indignantly gasped.

Zoisite quickly schooled the grin from his face as he seriously said, "I apologize for startling you."

Beryl sniffed then looked away as she tried to nonchalantly ask, "Have you been standing there long?"

His grin flashed back as Zoisite looked down and quietly answered, "Only long enough to see you catch a fish with your bare hand and toss it in the fountain."

Flushing again, Beryl said, "You must think I'm terribly immature."

Shaking his head, Zoisite responded, "No, I was actually wondering if I was quick enough to be able to do it too."

Beryl looked up to see if he was mocking her and decided he didn't look like he was. She explained, "Ever since I was a little girl, if I got bored I'd come here and play with the fish. As long as I didn't get really wet, my mother didn't know and I wouldn't get in trouble."

Zoisite nodded as he looked around at the flowers and observed, "It's a very peaceful spot."

Beryl graced him with a smile and offered, "Would you like to give it a try?"

Zoisite didn't respond right away and Beryl looked at him questioningly. With a start, he asked, "Um, what?"

"The fish...to catch one?" Beryl pointedly asked.

Blushing, Zoisite answered, "Um, sure. How do you do it?"

"I'll show you," she answered as she moved to crouch on the fountain ledge next to Zoisite. They laughed together at Zoisite's efforts and eventually he did manage to grab one.

Beryl clapped for him then instructed, "Now throw it back before it dies or I'll run out of fish."

Soon it was too dark to see the fish and the two of them chatted as they headed back to the palace together.

From that evening on, Zoisite and Beryl had an unspoken agreement to meet after dinner when possible. They would walk in the garden and talk...and sometimes catch fish. One chilled and rainy evening Zoisite asked Beryl if she ever played chess. He had spotted a board in the library earlier that day and felt the urge to play. Beryl readily agreed and soon they both were absorbed in a fierce battle.

During the game, Zoisite learned some surprising things about Beryl. First, Beryl was very skilled at the game and second she was extremely competitive. Not one of the guys had ever won against Zoisite in chess and Kunzite had been the only one able to give Zoisite a somewhat challenging game. Beryl however, was not only a challenge to play, but to Zoisite's chagrin she won their first game.

When Zoisite won their next two games, he learned something else about Beryl. She still had a temper. As he picked up the game pieces that were scattered across the library floor, he couldn't help chuckling. Fortunately for him, Beryl had already left the room.

As Zoisite continued his training and living there, he decided he didn't like King Fredrick or his wife very much. Zoisite thought it was funny in an ironic way considering how much he was starting to like their daughter.

King Fredrick's training was harsh and often humiliating. Not in a physically abusive way, Zoisite would never have stood for that, but in a way that wore him down and discouraged him. More often than not, Zoisite ended his day feeling like an incompetent fool. No matter how hard he tried it seemed he just couldn't get what it was King Fredrick wanted from him.

A million times Zoisite considered leaving, but he didn't for two reasons. First, he kept telling himself he wasn't a quitter. The second reason was Beryl. Just seeing her was a bright spot in Zoisite's day and if they were able to talk or play chess, Zoisite considered that to be a good day regardless of what had gone on in it earlier.

One night, Zoisite was having a difficult time falling asleep so he decided to get a book from the library. As he walked down the hall he heard voices raised in anger. As he got closer to the library, he realized that was where the voices were coming from. He could recognize the Queen's voice and also the King's. He then heard Beryl's voice and could tell by its inflection that she was in tears. Zoisite realized they were having a family argument and it was loud. He clearly heard the Queen screaming at Beryl about something she wanted Beryl to go to and Beryl's angry response. The King then got in the middle of it and Zoisite decided he didn't want a book after all.

Back in his bed and still sleepless, Zoisite could faintly hear them even in his bedroom. He heard doors slamming open and shut and ultimatums screamed, then finally, silence.

Now that he was aware of it, Zoisite noticed Beryl's family fought like that quite frequently. The other families he had stayed with had fought on occasion but none had been as loud, frequent or as malicious as these fights were. Zoisite decided he didn't like King Fredrick or Queen Lydia very much at all.

King Fredrick didn't consider martial arts or archery to be real fighting. He preferred to practice with broadswords and magic. Needless to say, Zoisite didn't control the large sword very well and the King easily deflected his crystal knives.

One time Zoisite got lucky and managed to contact the King's side with one of his knives. When he saw it harmlessly bounce off Fredrick, Zoisite realized the King had armor on under his uniform. It made Zoisite seethe that the King hadn't volunteered that information nor had he mention it was acceptable to use armor during training. Being tagged first blood didn't seriously harm a person, but it did sting like hell!

Standing down, Zoisite stated the now obvious, "You're wearing armor."

King Fredrick acknowledged the fact with a nod of his head but said nothing.

After a moment of silence, Zoisite finally asked, "Is there armor available that I can wear?"

Nodding again the King answered, "Maybe you could fit into Beryl's armor if you wish to wear it."

Zoisite did a double take. "Beryl's armor?"

King Fredrick answered, "Yes, Beryl has always had her own armor. He continued with a wistful sigh, "Up until her mother insisted she discontinue it, Beryl regularly trained with me. She was one of my best fighters."

For a moment, Zoisite tried to imagine Beryl in armor and expertly wielding a sword then forced his mind back on track. Looking back up at King Fredrick, Zoisite insisted, "I do not wish to wear Beryl's armor. I will have an armor made for me instead."

King Fredrick nodded, and Zoisite didn't see the pleased expression that briefly crossed his face as he looked down to sheathe his sword. King Fredrick then added, "You may go to the blacksmith and have him measure you for a light chain armor then take the rest of the day off."

Zoisite watched in amazed silence as the King walked away. This was the first time King Fredrick had given him time off from his training, ever!

After Zoisite finished at the blacksmith's, he swung by the kitchen to grab an apple and a piece of cheese then headed outside again. It was late September and the trees were aflame with colors that made Zoisite think of Beryl's hair and eyes.

The day was sunny and a bit warm, but the light breeze was cool. Zoisite thought about what he wanted to do with his rare free time and decided to go to the waterfall. After the small hike, Zoisite found a rock in the shade to stretch out on. His mind wandered off into a daydream as he listened to the natural symphony of sounds that surrounded him.

Zoisite must have dozed off, because next thing he knew, he was startled by a handful of water hitting him in the face. With a surprised yelp, Zoisite quickly sat up and wiped his eyes. Looking up at the offending party, Zoisite realized Beryl was standing there with a smirk on her face. Her hair was pulled back in a neat braid and she wore a demure royal blue dress with gold piping around the cuffs and square neckline.

"So, did you sneak out of training and decided to hide from my father out here?" Beryl asked.

Zoisite wanted to be mad at Beryl, really he did. She had thrown water on him and insulted him, but...he just couldn't. Instead he simply answered, "Your father gave me the rest of the day off."

"My father doesn't give days off," Beryl haughtily informed him with a smug expression.

That was too far. Now she was insinuating he lied. Zoisite defensively growled, "He did today and you can ask him if you don't believe me!"

Beryl looked at Zoisite appraisingly then suddenly sat down next to him on the rock and laughed, "Well then, whatever you did to earn it must have been pretty good! As I said, he doesn't give days off."

Zoisite silently thought about that. He sifted through the morning's events, but still couldn't figure out why.

Zoisite was startled from his thoughts when he realized Beryl had taken her shoes off and was now attempting to tug her stockings off without pulling her skirt up. He blurted, "W-what are you doing?" then silently berated himself for asking such a stupid question.

Beryl rolled her eyes and responded, "Trying to take my stockings off."

"Why?" he asked.

With exasperation, Beryl answered, "So I can wade in the water and do you mind?"

Beryl simulated turning with her finger and Zoisite finally got the hint, "Oh, sure," he answered as he turned away from her.

After a moment Zoisite saw Beryl walk past him to the water. She lifted her skirt to her knees then stepped out onto a partially submerged stone in the stream. As she carefully stepped from stone to stone, Beryl spoke with a resentful tone, "Unlike you, I had to sit all morning with my mother and her friends and be all proper and refined while they went on and on about their swollen ankles and aching butts! I'm sick to death of just sitting around!"

Zoisite choked on a laugh and camouflaged it as a cough. After regaining his composure, he said, "Well, getting the wrong end of a sword isn't much fun either."

Beryl looked up at Zoisite and he was surprised by the scowl on her face. She scornfully responded, "If I had my choice, I'd take a sword fight over women's socializing any day!"

Startled by her outburst, Zoisite blushed and felt the urge to apologize but he wasn't quite sure for what.

The silence began to stretch out and became awkward between them. Beryl hopped to a few more stones then stepped back onto the bank. Sighing, she offered, "Sorry. I guess I'm a bit resentful that you get to train with my father and I don't anymore. I really hate being with my mother but she insists that I behave like a 'proper lady' now that I've grown up."

With admiration and just a little bit of envy in his tone, Zoisite spoke, "Your father said you were one of his best fighters."

Beryl blushed and looked pleased by the indirect compliment. "Really?" she asked. "He never actually said so to me."

Nodding, Zoisite added, "We were talking about armor and he said it when he mentioned you had one." Zoisite skipped mentioning what her father had suggested regarding her armor though.

"Oh yeah, my armor." Beryl looked down at her breasts and mused, "I wonder if I could even fit in it anymore."

Zoisite blushed and cleared his throat. As he looked away from Beryl, he decided the safest course of action was to say nothing.

The year moved swiftly through winter and spring for Zoisite and it seemed like summer was quickly flying by too.

One evening after dinner, Zoisite was in his room and through the open window he could hear the fighting start again. It was a warm, late July evening. The sun was still up so he decided to take a walk. Zoisite's wandering led him to the waterfall. As he sat on the flat rock, he thought about the fact that he'd be finished training with King Fredrick the beginning of September. The idea of moving away gave him mixed feelings. He'd happily leave the fights and tension, but the thought of leaving Beryl... For a few moments Zoisite let his mind play with the idea of taking Beryl with him. He knew she didn't like the fighting either and he wondered if she'd go if he asked. With a sigh, he admitted her parents would fight it. He could steal her away, but that would probably cause an international scandal and maybe even a war. He couldn't see her father just accepting it.

Zoisite's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of someone running on the path. Turning, he saw Beryl burst into the clearing then throw herself down on the mossy bank by the stream. She hadn't seen Zoisite sitting there when she ran past.

Zoisite heard Beryl's heartbroken sobs and he immediately knelt down next to the distraught girl and pulled her into his arms to comfort her.

Beryl looked up with a start and that's when Zoisite saw her face. Four angry, bright-red welts crossed her cheek. Beryl tried to cover them but Zoisite grabbed her hand to stop her.

Zoisite surmised by the slender finger pattern and nail scrapes that Queen Lydia had done this. He wanted to jump up and go punch the witch, but even more so he wanted to take the pain from Beryl's eyes. She started to turn away from him, but Zoisite turned her back. Wordlessly, he leaned down and brushed a feather-light kiss over Beryl's injured cheek. She looked up with surprise into his genuinely concerned eyes. With a choked sob, Beryl buried her face in his shirt and gratefully accepted his offer of comfort.

Zoisite silently rocked Beryl in his arms until her tears diminished. She looked up and shakily whispered, "W-why, why are you always so...so nice to me?"

Zoisite gently brushed her hair away from her tear-streaked face as he quietly answered, "Because I love you."

"Oh," Beryl gasped then burst into tears again. Zoisite wrapped her back up in his arms and rubbed her back and neck as he whispered, "Hush...shh...It'll be alright."

At first, the kisses he placed on Beryl's hair, forehead and temples were only meant to comfort, but to Zoisite it was like an instantly addictive drug. That, and the feel of her in his arms quickly banished all his good decision making skills.

Beryl looked up at him and Zoisite kissed her lips. Beryl desperately responded and their kiss deepened.

Relaxing into Zoisite's gentle embrace, Beryl realized he was holding her like she was something valuable and precious. She wasn't used to being cherished and it was a heady experience. When Zoisite began to softly kiss her throat and slowly lean her back down on the mossy bed, Beryl didn't stop him. His kisses felt wonderful and they chased away all thoughts of her mother and the horrible fight.

Zoisite felt like every dream he ever had was coming true. Beryl's lips and skin were so soft and sweet and he felt like he couldn't get enough. All of his secret, pent-up feelings for Beryl from over the last year filled his heart and overwhelmed him.

Zoisite could feel Beryl's breast pressed against his chest as he partially leaned over her. He kissed down until he reached the shoulder of her peasant-top and very slowly pushed it down, giving her plenty of time to stop him. She didn't, so he reached for the other shoulder to do the same as he continued his kisses.

Beryl lifted her arms to pull them out of the short-sleeves and stretched neckline. Zoisite helped her and the material gathered back around her ribcage, below her breasts.

Zoisite reverently stroked over the soft skin of the outer curve of her breast. He saw her respond to his touch and was encouraged. He murmured, "Beautiful..." then leaned down to gently kiss her nipple.

Beryl gasped as she felt a jolt of pleasure travel through her. Instinctively she reached up to pull him closer.

Zoisite willingly repeated the kiss then gently pulled her nipple into his mouth and began to suckle her. His fingers found her other nipple and began to gently stroke it.

The pleasure Beryl felt intensified and made her purr. She reached for his hair tie and tugged on it to release his ponytail. As she ran her fingers through his hair, she spread it out so it spilled down over them.

Beryl obviously enjoyed what Zoisite was doing and it turned him on even more. He loved her so much and he wanted to touch her and please her until she could have no doubts about the depth of his feelings for her.

Zoisite began to kiss down the valley between her breasts and as he did so he reached under him to release the bow that kept her wide belt cinched around her waist. The string loosened from its hooks and the belt fell away from her body.

Having reached her other nipple, Zoisite gently teased it with his tongue as he slowly ran his hand down her side. His fingers caught her shirt and skirt and they pulled them down to her hips. Beryl cooperatively lifted her body and he slid her clothes down to her knees. His hand traveled back up over her thigh and smooth hip.

With a quiet groan, Zoisite slid his arms around Beryl and pulled her naked body close up against him. Zoisite whispered endearments to her as he kissed his way back up to her lips.

Beryl reached to pull at the buttons on Zoisite's shirt and he quickly helped pull it off. Zoisite may have been slender but there was nothing weak or frail about his sinewy body. Beryl realized he was very beautiful to look at. She ran her fingers over the thin, light-blond curls on his chest then passed her hands over his nipples as she slid her arms around to pull him to her.

The feel of Beryl's breasts pressing against his bare chest was incredible to Zoisite and his desire for her increased. As they passionately kissed again, Zoisite slowly ran his hand back down over her soft curves. Beryl pushed her clothes to her feet while Zoisite's hand traveled over her flat stomach. He ran his fingers over her bright red curls and the soft caress made Beryl whimper with need. She raised her knee and Zoisite moved his hand down to accept her invitation.

Zoisite had slid his fingers between her folds and felt like he was going to explode as he enjoyed exploring her warmth and softness. When he found her opening, he slowly pushed two fingers inside. Zoisite could feel her body tighten around them.

Beryl had never felt anything as incredible as what Zoisite was doing to her. He moved his fingers out then back in again as he leaned down to suck on her nipple. Beryl writhed as the pleasurable feelings intensified and her hips began to move along with the rhythm of his fingers.

Zoisite's need for her had intensified until he thought he'd go insane if he had to wait even one more moment. He moved his hand away from Beryl's body and she whimpered in protest. Zoisite quickly released himself from the uncomfortable confinement of his pants then finished pushing them off as he moved over Beryl.

She gasped when she felt him slowly enter her. It was tight and felt a bit strange to her, but it wasn't too uncomfortable. Zoisite began to move and the pleasure returned and escalated for Beryl. She urgently began to meet him move for move then gripped his shoulders convulsively and cried out as she reached her peak.

Zoisite heard her and felt Beryl shudder. She gripped him so tightly inside her and it pushed him over the edge too. With a final thrust he groaned her name and released his seed.

They pulsed and gripped each other in cycles of pleasure until their passion was completely spent. Zoisite pulled out of her then held Beryl close. He stroked her hair as he whispered breathless endearments and incoherent but sincere promises to her.

As Beryl recovered, she started to realize exactly what they had just done and that it had been a very bad idea. Pleasurable she acknowledged, but definitely not a good idea.

Beryl sat up out of Zoisite's arms and began to pull her clothes on. She was muttering to herself and Zoisite caught a reference to her parents. He suddenly also realized how bad it would be for both of them if they were discovered like this.

Zoisite stood and quickly pulled his own clothes on. Beryl was turning to leave and Zoisite reached out to pull her into his arms. She looked up with a worried and preoccupied gaze and he whispered, "Everything will be okay," then kissed her.

Beryl pulled away from him with a panicked expression then turned and quickly ran down the path towards the palace.

Zoisite followed, but waited in the woods as he watched Beryl in the early twilight. First, she checked if anyone would see her then quickly pulled her skirt up and held it in her teeth as she nimbly climbed the stonewall to her second story balcony. Zoisite chuckled to himself as he headed for his own window, Amazing! he thought, Even after that she could still easily scale a wall, and in a dress too!

That night, Zoisite was just too much on cloud nine to go to sleep. From his bed, Zoisite stared out the window at the stars and began to plan his strategy. He couldn't bear the thought of leaving Beryl now. He wanted to be able to make love to her every night and to wake up to her adorably annoyed and sleepy expression every morning. Being king wouldn't be half so daunting of a prospect with her by his side. She had so many strengths he didn't have and he thought they'd make a great team.

More than anything Zoisite had ever wanted before, he wanted Beryl for his queen, his wife and to be the mother of his children. Children...a child! Every time Zoisite thought about that it made his heart pound with excitement and hope. What they had done...Beryl could already be carrying his child...their child! The idea took his breath away. Sure, at sixteen they both were young. However, if everyone thought he was old enough to be a king then, in Zoisite's opinion he was also old enough to be a father.

Zoisite knew it would cause a scandal and that Beryl's parents would have a fit. That didn't worry him though. He figured Beryl's father wouldn't leave his grandchild fatherless. Also, according to whispered gossip history, this kind of scandal wasn't unheard of in the royal social circle. Sure, it had caused uproar, but nobody died from it and eventually it blew over.

Actually, Zoisite realized that if Beryl were pregnant, it would make everything much simpler for them. No one would dispute their need to marry and Zoisite would have a good excuse to stop his training with the Kings. Lastly, but not insignificant in Zoisite's mind, if Beryl was reluctant to marry him due to their ages or for whatever reason, she'd be much less likely to reject his proposal. Not that he wanted to trap her, he quickly reminded himself, but if that was how things worked out, she'd eventually settle into the idea. Before Zoisite finally fell asleep he swore to himself that he'd make her happy and she would never regret marrying him.

Continued...

Thank you for reading my story. I hope you are enjoying it. If you did like my story, or if you have any (kind and gently worded) suggestions/comments about my story, please let me know. I truly appreciate feedback. You can email me at ndeblock at att dot net .

This story was edited and enhanced by the great minds and imaginations of my three wonderful betas, Sophia Prester, Yumeko & Loki. Their help and ideas have been of great value to me! Each is also a fabulous Sailor Moon fanfic author. Sophia Prester's and Yumeko's stories can be found on fanfic dot net with an author's name search. Loki's work is on AriasInk dot com I highly recommend reading all of their stories.

Bye, Luna Hope

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, her lover, her friends, her family and her enemies all don't belong to me. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I just borrowed them for a little bit of fun. All original characters in this story do belong to me.


	9. Chapter 8

Strongly worded Author's Note –

**I will not be held responsible for any reader's mental, emotional or physical well-being if he/she reads this story without first reading my "Crystal Flaws" series. This story is definitely meant to be read after reading "Crystal Flaws".**

**If you already read, "Crystal Flaws" then you can laugh with me as we read the flame reviews left by the people who didn't read "Crystal Flaws" first. **

Chapter 8 -

The next morning, Zoisite met King Fredrick with a purpose and confidence in his stride. He greeted the King and without a hint of diffidence stated, "I need to request a half a day off either today or tomorrow."

King Fredrick hesitated as he tried to make sense of Zoisite's sudden request. Zoisite was waiting so Fredrick asked, "Do you have a reason for needing the time off?"

Zoisite tried very hard not to think of his reason why as he evenly answered, "Yes. Personal reasons."

"Oh," King Fredrick responded, somewhat nonplused by Zoisite's behavior, but not unhappy with the change. Finally, Fredrick clapped him on the shoulder and laughed, "That's a good enough reason for me. You may take the rest of today off."

The king walked away and Zoisite slowly shook his head as he turned and headed for the stables. He decided he would never understand this man that he hoped would soon be his father-in-law.

Zoisite then sighed. There was actually a reason he had only asked for half a day. He was beginning to feel uncomfortably frustrated and it didn't help that he kept thinking about Beryl. He had actually been looking forward to a good workout to take his mind off those thoughts and to expend some of his extra energy. He decided he'd run his errand then workout some on his own. Zoisite knew he had to do something or else dinner that evening was going to be torture for him. In the past he had no problem keeping his feelings for Beryl secret but now they just seemed too big to be neatly tucked back inside his heart.

The next few weeks passed at an agonizingly slow pace for Zoisite. He knew Beryl was avoiding him. There was no way her mother was keeping her so busy that she hadn't had even one evening to spend with him. The only time he had seen her was at the dinner table and he couldn't very well try to talk to her there.

Zoisite had also realized Beryl was probably feeling awkward and a bit embarrassed about what they had done. He knew he was. However, there was another part of him that didn't care about how he felt. With a single mindedness that almost drove Zoisite insane it insisted that all he needed to do was hold her and make love to her again and everything would be fine.

A good thing was that his training had been going very well with King Fredrick the last few weeks. The King had started to talk with him about leadership techniques and Zoisite was enjoying the talks. It really surprised Zoisite when King Fredrick put him in charge of training the officers in a weeklong espionage strategies and techniques class. It was a subject Zoisite had always excelled in and he enjoyed teaching it.

It was now the end of August and Zoisite was to move to King Anir's palace in a week. Zoisite entered his room to get ready for dinner and was relieved to finally see a small package that was sealed with his family's crest, waiting for him on the bed. Breaking the seal, Zoisite carefully lifted a diamond and ruby ring from the box. The diamond was large and the blood red rubies that surrounded it glowed with fiery highlights. The ring was a family heirloom and Zoisite knew it would be perfect for Beryl.

Zoisite carefully put the ring down and whistled to himself as he cleaned up and got dressed for dinner. Pocketing the ring, Zoisite turned towards the door. He paused to take a deep breath then left his room with an excited and determined expression.

When dinner was almost finished, Beryl started to excuse herself. Zoisite surprised everyone by boldly asking, "Beryl, please give me the honor of escorting you for a walk in the garden."

Beryl looked up startled. She blushed and quickly looked away from Zoisite as she stuttered, "I-I'm um...not feeling up t-to a walk this evening. Maybe another time..." As Beryl quickly stood to flee, Zoisite also stood. In what was probably the most assertive tone he had ever used, Zoisite insisted, "Beryl, walk with me."

She turned back to look at Zoisite and realized by his expression that he wouldn't let it go. The last thing Beryl wanted was for her parents, who were quietly observing all of this, to start asking questions. Beryl glanced out the window then smiled as she casually answered, "It is a nice evening. Maybe a walk in the garden is what I need after all."

Smiling back, Zoisite held his arm out to her and companionably agreed, "I'm certain the fresh air will do you good."

Queen Lydia and King Fredrick watched them leave then returned to their dinners. They knew on occasion Beryl and Zoisite would spend the evening together playing chess or walking in the garden, but they didn't think much of it. Long ago they had decided Zoisite wasn't Beryl's type and they didn't think he had it in him to prove otherwise.

As they walked, Zoisite placed his hand over Beryl's hand, which rested on his arm. It was partly just to hold her hand and partly to be sure she wouldn't try to run away. If she did run he wasn't entirely certain he could catch her.

They walked silently until they reached the fountain. Zoisite gestured for Beryl to sit then he knelt in front of her. Lifting her hand from her lap, he gave it a gentle kiss. Zoisite then reached out to tilt her chin up and make her look at him. When Zoisite looked in her eyes he got lost in the desire to kiss her. He leaned forward to do so and Beryl turned her face away from him.

Zoisite sighed then hesitated. He didn't know how to start this conversation so he finally just blurted it out. "Beryl, will you marry me?"

Beryl looked back at him with shock and immediately exclaimed, "No!" Zoisite's hopeful expression fell and Beryl felt like she had just kicked a puppy in the teeth. She stood and began to nervously pace in front of the fountain, wringing her hands.

Zoisite moved to sit down on the fountain's edge as he desperately tried to think of what he could do or say to change her mind.

Finally, Beryl stopped in front of Zoisite and attempted to explain. "I...um...what...we did. It was a mistake...we shouldn't have done it. I was sad and...and you were so nice...but now I wish we hadn't."

Zoisite sat silent as every word she said tore a chunk out of his heart. When he didn't answer her, Beryl added, "I...I have plans, Zoisite. I-I'm sorry."

At that moment Zoisite learned that "love" and "pride" don't even live on the same continent. He nervously twirled a lock of his hair in his fingers as he quietly asked, "Plans? Are they plans that can't include me?"

Shaking her head, Beryl admitted, "My plans don't include you."

Zoisite looked up. He wanted to ask what her plans were, but Beryl's guarded expression made it clear she'd never say. Finally, he implored, "I could make you happy, Beryl!" Gesturing to her parent's palace, he continued, "I'll take you away from all this and I promise to give you everything you could ever want. Please...just come with me!"

Beryl shook her head no then turned to leave. Zoisite used the last card he had in his hand as he pointed out, "You could be pregnant."

Turning back to him she vehemently shook her head no and stated, "I'm not."

Zoisite questioned, "Are you certain?"

"A woman's body lets her know these things and I know I'm definitely not!" Beryl stated with annoyance.

Zoisite didn't hide his disappointed expression quickly enough and Beryl saw it. She was perplexed for a moment then incredulously whispered, "You wanted me to be pregnant!" Anger filled her voice as she accused, "You were trying to trap me!"

Shaking his head he quietly explained, "No, but I would have been happy if you were." He looked up at her. With sad resignation he added, "Beryl, I do love you. If you change your mind or your plans don't work out, please let me know."

Beryl nodded then quickly turned and ran back to the palace.

Zoisite sat a moment then reached into his pocket to pull the ring out. With a sad expression he watched it sparkle and flash in the sunset tinted light until it became a blur. Standing up, Zoisite tossed it into the fountain's spray then slowly turned and walked away. As the ring fell, it glimmered one more time then sank into the plants and silt on the bottom of the pool.

Continued...

Thank you for reading my story. I hope you are enjoying it. If you did like my story, or if you have any (kind and gently worded) suggestions/comments about my story, please let me know. I truly appreciate feedback. You can email me at ndeblock at att dot net .

This story was edited and enhanced by the great minds and imaginations of my three wonderful betas, Sophia Prester, Yumeko & Loki. Their help and ideas have been of great value to me! Each is also a fabulous Sailor Moon fanfic author. Sophia Prester's and Yumeko's stories can be found on fanfiction dot net with an author's name search. Loki's work is on AriasInk dot com I highly recommend reading all of their stories.

Bye, Luna Hope

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, her lover, her friends, her family and her enemies all don't belong to me. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I just borrowed them for a little bit of fun. All original characters in this story do belong to me.


	10. Chapter 9

Strongly worded Author's Note –

**I will not be held responsible for any reader's mental, emotional or physical well-being if he/she reads this story without first reading my "Crystal Flaws" series. This story is definitely meant to be read after reading "Crystal Flaws".**

**If you already read, "Crystal Flaws" then you can laugh with me as we read the flame reviews left by the people who didn't read "Crystal Flaws" first. **

Chapter 9 -

Endymion was cold, tired, hungry and more than a little pissed off. A "simple" assignment, he thought. Right! Endymion wiped the damp, light-brown hair, he now had as a magical disguise, out of his temporarily green eyes and sighed. He looked down at a soggy paper in his hand that his Commanding Officer had called a map. Endy balled it up and threw it on the ground in disgust. Some map! he thought, It doesn't even have 'north' marked! All he had to do was find the hidden camp without being detected, then report back to base and lead his group there. Endymion knew how to follow a map, but not a map like that. It was beyond useless. He decided he'd have better luck with trial and error.

Endymion walked a while until he came to a ravine. He thought it might be a good place to hide a camp so he followed a narrow trail to the bottom. The ravine was only about six feet wide and the walls rose up well above his head. Very little light made its way to the bottom but he didn't dare illumination. He searched the gloom then heard a noise up ahead. There was a blacker darkness that seemed to be a cave opening and that was where the sound was coming from. It sounded like it could be talking so he slipped in to investigate.

Immediately his warning senses told him the cave was powerfully warded. The power plucked him up off the cave floor and pinned him to the wall. It was pitch black and Endymion heard something moving in the darkness. He was certain by now that this was not where the secret military camp was, but what was here?

A voice hissed from right in front of Endymion's face, "Who are you?"

Endymion began to give his military identification and the voice roared, "Don't give me stories! I can smell your power! WHO ARE YOU?!"

The voice didn't sound distinctly male or female. Endymion decided that if this being was going to kill him, it would have done it already. For some reason it didn't want to, at least not yet, so Endymion had some negotiating room. "Give me some light and I'll tell you," he bargained.

Suddenly the entire cave was flooded with brightness. Endymion squinched his eyes as they tried to adjust. When he could finally see, his jaw fell open with shock. In front of him floated the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had long, flowing, silvery hair that fell to her feet. Her face was like an angel's and her red lips were full and alluring. The gossamer dress she wore appeared to be woven from moonbeams and it emphasized every perfect curve of her body. The effect was absolutely stunning and it would have been perfect except for one thing. Her eyes were cold, cunning and very alien looking. "Well?" she prompted.

"Could you please let me loose from the wall?"

The woman's eyes narrowed, then she sighed. Suddenly Endymion was on his feet and could move again.

She didn't say anything but Endymion could tell he had used up all the welcome he had. Standing at his full height, Endymion let his disguise dissolve as he stated, "I am Endymion, a Prince of Earth." So it wasn't the whole truth, shoot him for it.

The woman looked suitably impressed so he continued with a courteous bow, "and who do I have the pleasure of meeting?"

The woman smiled and answered, "My name is Metalia. Well, well, Endymion, please come in. We just may have a lot in common."

Endymion stepped around a turn in the cave and came upon a very richly decorated woman's boudoir. A small table was set with tea and two cups and Metalia gestured for him to sit. She sat also and as she began to pour the tea she asked, "Would you like sugar?"

Shaking his head no, Endymion also picked up his cup and as she sipped he pretended to do so as well. Metalia put her cup down and noted, "Your power level is impressive."

Endymion smiled and said, "Thank you. You're obviously very powerful too."

With a cat-in-the-cream smile, Metalia purred her proposition, "If we put our powers together, we could easily rule this planet and none could stand in our way. Would you like to hold all of this world's riches within you hands? With me, you could!"

Endymion sat looking at her for a moment then started chuckling. He answered, "No thank you, Metalia. I already have as much of those things as I need.

Metalia sat stunned for a moment then with a sly smile she added, "If you think I'm beautiful, I could add a mutually satisfying physical relationship to the agreement."

Endymion looked like he was considering her offer for a moment then leaned forward and confidentially whispered, "It's the eyes. Sorry, but they just don't work with the rest of the package."

Metalia sat back with a gasp and incredulously exclaimed, "You still refuse me?!" Endymion nodded and suddenly the illusion vanished leaving a dank, pitch-black cave and a very angry creature. Metalia uncloak her evil aura and Endymion felt it pulse and swirl around him. Her power buffeted against him and the pressure made him choke and gag.

Endymion now knew this alien creature wasn't bluffing. She really did have the ability to destroy anything in her path and for the first time in his life the prince experienced true, heart-stopping fear. Edging his way back, Endymion urgently tried to think of a way to escape. He had to live so he could warn his father and protect their world. Endymion suddenly realized just how much he really did care about his planet.

Reaching out to Endymion with incorporeal hands, Metalia thrust her fingers through his skull. Endymion jerked in panic as he felt her talons violate his brain. Guttural chuckling reverberated off the cavern walls. "You're not so brave now, are you, little prince? I can taste the fear you're radiating and it's exquisite! However," Metalia regretfully sighed, "as much as I'm enjoying your fear, I can't indulge myself and drain you dry. I need a female of your species to posses and you're handsome. You will do nicely to lure one to me."

Endymion knew he had only one chance left as he desperately launched a full eight rose volley towards the voice.

Metalia screeched when the powerful flowers hit her. She desperately clawed at the painful spears that were leaching her life power from her.

Endymion felt Metalia release him and he trailed his fingers along the cave wall as he ran. His affinity with the Earth allowed him to sense its magnetic pull and discern his direction. The wall suddenly disappeared from his fingers and he slammed into rock. Looking up he saw the gray sky and realized he was back in the ravine. Turning, he ran for the end and almost reached it.

Metalia had finally removed the last rose from her body and realized her prey was escaping. She knew it would be a very bad thing if Endymion notified the other royals about her. She realized she'd have to stop him before he was completely out of her reach.

Metalia couldn't physically leave the cave without a host. She had to stay near the reserved energy she had in her capsule and the cloaking it provided. Her arms could reach quite far, but they lost physical and magical strength the farther they extended from her body.

Metalia's hands caught up to Endymion just inside the edge of the ravine. They enveloped his head and she forced him into unconsciousness. He fell to the floor of the narrow passage and Metalia attempted to pull him back towards her. Her hands kept slipping through him and she cursed. He was just a little too far away. She couldn't pull him back so she decided to kill him where he lay. Her hand reached inside his head and Metalia found that even unconscious, Endymion's shielding was strong. At that distance she didn't have the strength to kill him either.

The only thing Metalia could access was Endymion's short-term memory so she erased their encounter from his mind. Now all she could do was hope that he'd come closer to her lair on his own when he awoke. Metalia seriously hoped Endymion would return. His roses had weakened her and she had already spent a lavish amount of her reserve power on the illusion she created. It had been a gamble and Metalia didn't like it when she lost. She would at lease like to break even by taking his life energy.

Endymion slowly awoke with a splitting headache and sat up. As he tried to stand, his legs shook and he hurt all over. He felt as if he'd just been in a fight, and lost, but didn't see any physical evidence of it. Endymion looked at the forest ahead of him then turned to look behind. As he tried to peer through the darkness of the ravine, he suddenly felt a very strong and inexplicable aversion to the place. He hesitated then turned and stumbled out.

As Endymion leaned against a tree, he realized his disguise was gone. Whatever had knocked him out must have been pretty hard. His disguise was supposed to hold up under all but the very deepest of trances. He reactivated the disguise and turned back towards base camp. He knew he'd hear it for failing to complete the exercise but right then he just didn't care.

Metalia had seen Endymion look back then turn to leave. She cursed her ill luck and swore to herself that she would encounter Endymion again. When she did, she'd make him pay for rejecting her and for wasting so much of her time and energy.

Continued...

Thank you for reading my story. I hope you are enjoying it. If you did like my story, or if you have any (kind and gently worded) suggestions/comments about my story, please let me know. I truly appreciate feedback. You can email me at ndeblockatattdotnet.

This story was edited and enhanced by the great minds and imaginations of my three wonderful betas, Sophia Prester, Yumeko & Loki. Their help and ideas have been of great value to me! Each is also a fabulous Sailor Moon fanfic author. Sophia Prester's and Yumeko's stories can be found on fanfictiondotnet with an author's name search. Loki's work is on AriasInkdotcom I highly recommend reading all of their stories.

Bye, Luna Hope

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, her lover, her friends, her family and her enemies all don't belong to me. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I just borrowed them for a little bit of fun. All original characters in this story do belong to me.


	11. Chapter 10

Strongly worded Author's Note –

**I will not be held responsible for any reader's mental, emotional or physical well-being if he/she reads this story without first reading my "Crystal Flaws" series. This story is definitely meant to be read after reading "Crystal Flaws".**

**If you already read, "Crystal Flaws" then you can laugh with me as we read the flame reviews left by the people who didn't read "Crystal Flaws" first. **

Chapter 10 -

The early morning sea breeze was cool and carried the sharp scent of salt and fish with it. Gulls cheered above as sailors crisscrossed the weathered dock like frantic ants. They all worked to quickly tether a large sailing ship.

A gangway was lowered from the ship and a soldier stepped out. Pausing, he observed the activity then looked up towards the town. As he hefted his pack over his shoulder, he quickly moved forward with anticipation in his step.

Just past the outskirts of the town were dense woods. The soldier easily found the trail and disappeared into the thick foliage. Once he was alone his appearance changed dramatically. Curly brown hair turned smooth and black, wary green eyes deepened into a kindly blue and roughened features smoothed out into a cheerful smile. Endymion hurried on towards the palace.

When Endymion reached the palace gate one of the soldiers on guard recognized him. After a sharp command to the others, the group scrambled to attention. Their actions made Endymion silently chuckle. He now knew what it felt like to be on the other end of that action. It had been a long time since anyone had stood at attention for him. It felt kind of weird now.

As Endymion acknowledged the soldiers, it surprised him to realize he only recognized one of the guards. He decided the others must have been hired while he was away.

As the soldiers tried to not overtly stare, the one Endymion knew offered, "If you wish, your Highness, I can go ahead and inform the palace of your approach."

Endymion responded as he continued on, "No, thank you. I'll find my parents myself."

Two hectic weeks later Endymion was reunited with the friends he had barely seen the last two years. The occasion was Endymion's seventeenth birthday and as he greeted his four closest friends, it surprised him how much they had changed. No one could mistake them for boys now. The biggest changes weren't physical, though. Kunzite stood possessively close to Nisha and held her hand as it rested on his arm. She would often glance up at him adoringly and he would return each glance with an equally tender smile. The two of them were so wrapped up in each other that they barely participated in the conversation. Nephrite and Jadeite both had girls on their arms but Endymion didn't recognize either one. When introduced, the guys told Endymion they had met the girls, Sarah and Beth, in town the previous night. Zoisite didn't have a date with him and Endymion was happy to see Zoisite had changed the least of the four. He was still the soft-spoken and understated friend Endymion remembered.

The five were chatting together and catching up on each other's lives when they heard the Royals of the Northern Kingdom introduced. Endymion looked towards the door and almost dropped his jaw. Beryl wore a dark-crimson satin dress that was closely fitted, as was the latest fashion. The dress then flared out from just above her knees into layers of translucent gold over softly pleated crimson. The gown was strapless and more of the golden gauze shimmered on her shoulders and arms to create a yoke and sleeves for the dress. Beryl's long hair was tamed into many small braids that circled her head like a crown and a few wispy tendrils artfully draped to brush her shoulders. When Endymion had last seen her at age fourteen, she had been pretty. At sixteen, she was stunningly beautiful.

Endymion excused himself from the group and moved forward to greet Beryl and her parents. He smoothly bowed to them, "Welcome, King Fredrick and Queen Lydia."

The couple politely returned the bow and Endymion turned to Beryl, "Welcome also to you, Princess Beryl. It's always a pleasure to see your beautiful smile."

Beryl blushed as she answered, "Thank you, Prince Endymion. It's a pleasure to be here."

Endymion heard his parents were calling for him to begin the party. Excusing himself, he moved to the front of the room where King Stanton and Queen Roselynn were waiting.

As Endymion came to stand next to his father, the King turned to address the crowd, "Today, not only are we commemorating Prince Endymion's seventeenth birthday, we are also celebrating his safe return from a year of travel and learning." The King continued, "I, King Stanton of the consolidated Earth hear by announce that Prince Endymion has successfully completed royal training. After a well-deserved vacation Prince Endymion will officially join me in the ruling of Earth. He will be the second in command as befitting the future sovereign of our planet." Turning to his son, Stanton lifted his goblet of wine and ended with, "My son, you've done well and I'm proud of you. Congratulations." Everyone raised their glasses and drank together.

As the guests turned to enter the dining room, Endymion's four friends walked up to him. Nephrite teased, "So, you're going to be put to work right away. That'll be the end of any fun in your life!"

"At least he gets a vacation before he's chained to the throne," Jadeite laughed. He then asked, "Do you have any plans on what you want to do for your vacation, Endymion?"

Endymion answered, "I was thinking the shore. Are you guys available to go? It'd be great to spend some time together."

Kunzite responded, "Sure, but how about the girls? Are they welcome too?"

Endymion looked at Nisha still attached to Kunzite's arm and laughingly observed, "I think we'd better include the girls since it looks like it would take a whole battalion to pry the two of you apart!"

At the end of the meal the orchestra started playing and dancing began. Endymion saw Beryl dance past him and realized he hadn't had an opportunity to speak with her yet. He decided to search her out for the next dance.

Endymion and Beryl danced silently as Endymion wondered what to say to a girl he hadn't seen in two years. The only thing that came to his mind was, "You look very pretty."

Beryl looked up, quietly said, "Thank you," then looked away again.

During a few more moments of thick silence Endymion grew exasperated, It's just Beryl! You've known her practically your whole life. She's not a big deal!

Finally, Endymion decided to face this head on so he danced them to some open doors. As he led Beryl off the dance floor into the gardens, he explained, "We need to talk. Let's walk."

Beryl didn't answer but she did allow him to lead her out. As they slowly walked down a garden path, Endymion cleared his throat then offered, "We didn't part on the best of terms two years ago...I'm sorry."

Beryl stopped walking and turned to look at a flower. She nodded and quietly responded, "I'm sorry too...for overreacting."

Endymion admitted, "I should have stopped the guys' teasing right away. I guess we both did things we regret." He ran his fingers through his hair as he continued, "Could we forgive each other and start over?"

Beryl looked up with a hopeful smile, "I'm willing to if you are."

"Friends?" Endymion asked.

"Friends." Beryl agreed.

The next afternoon Zoisite was slowly walking over the dune between Endymion's family's vacation home and the ocean. He really hadn't wanted to come but the assumption was Endymion's guards would be going, and that included him. The group had grown to include the Princesses Reianne and Lynelle, the two girls Nephrite and Jadeite had met in town and a few other people. It still hadn't been big enough for Zoisite to ignore the fact that Beryl was there too.

During the ride from the palace to the shore, Endymion and Beryl had good-naturedly joked, teased and picked on each other just as they had always done. It was obvious they had settled their differences and were getting along again.

It wasn't noticeable to the others that Beryl was ignoring Zoisite since she had always ignored him before. She wasn't impolite, she just treated him like another part of the crowd that surrounded her. Zoisite knew it though. In the past it hadn't bothered him and he told himself it still didn't.

Fortunately for Zoisite, Beryl and Endymion tended to naturally be at the center of everyone's attention. Way too often he caught himself watching her. The more he told himself not to the more he seemed to do it.

Zoisite was also getting annoyed. At first he couldn't figure out what was aggravating him. When some of the guys started scooping girls up and dumping them in the ocean, he finally figured it out.

The girls, Beryl included, were squealing and holding onto each other as the guys tried to pry them apart. Once a girl lost her grip, a guy would hoist her over his shoulder to mete out the dunking as the girl screamed and pleaded for mercy. The entire thing was a little too silly for Zoisite's taste. He did notice the guys weren't having much luck dislodging Beryl, and a few of them had suffered for trying. However, when Endymion got a hold of her, her grip slipped. Whooping his victory, Endymion threw her over his shoulder and headed for the water.

Zoisite knew Beryl could have taken Endymion down before he got anywhere near the water. Instead, she ineffectually beat on Endymion's back and even squealed and pleaded just like the other girls. It made Zoisite feel slightly ill to see her act that way and he wondered why she'd do it.

When all the participants were thoroughly soaked the game began to wind down. Zoisite leaned back on the towel he sat on and closed his eyes. Not long after, Zoisite noticed someone was blocking the sun above him and looked up. Endymion was standing there and Zoisite sat back up.

Flipping his hair back out of his eyes, Endymion flopped down on the sand beside Zoisite with a sigh, "Whew, I'm beat! So, how have you been, Zoisite? I heard you're at King Anir's place now. How's it working out?"

Zoisite shrugged. "Good, I guess. King Anir and I get along pretty well. He's a master chess player and very smart. I'm learning a lot from him."

Endymion nodded then laughingly observed, "I'm sure the 'scenery' is nice there too. Anir's daughters are very pretty."

Shrugging again Zoisite answered, "I guess. I think Anir is happy to have another guy in the palace. He's always offering to do guy stuff together like hunting." Zoisite paused then sighed, "The only thing I don't like is lately he's been trying to get his youngest daughter and I to spend time together. He even suggested that I should consider her for marriage!"

Endymion looked up quickly, "Princess Galienne?" Zoisite nodded. Endymion continued, "I'm surprised. Anir must really like you. He has a reputation for being quite protective of his daughters and very picky about who courts them." Endymion smirked as he teasingly added, "She's only about three years younger than you. Maybe you should consider it."

Throwing Endymion an exasperated glare, Zoisite protested, "I'm not ready to deal with anything like that!" Endymion laughed.

After a moment Endymion looked down. As he drew some patterns in the sand with his finger, he suggested, "Maybe Anir is unconsciously trying to have you fill a little bit of the spot Alexandrite left."

"It's possible," Zoisite agreed, "It's a shame they never had another son."

"Yeah, Endymion answered. He then looked up and added, "Anir is the last king you need to train with. Right? So you've already trained with King Fredrick? How did working with Beryl's father go? Was it rough?"

Zoisite hadn't expected Endymion to bring up the time he'd spent at Beryl's and he really didn't want to talk about it. He muttered something to the extent of, "I managed." Then, before Endymion could continue his questions in that unwelcomed direction, the house staff arrived to start a barbeque pit for dinner. Zoisite hid a sigh of relief as everyone headed back to the house to clean up and change.

The sun was setting while dinner was served around the fire. When dinner was finished the staff took everything and left.

The teens languidly sat, stretched out or snuggled together around the fire chatting casually. Nephrite suddenly stood and cryptically stated, "Jade and I have something at the house we need to get. We'll be right back."

When the two came lumbering over the dune weighted down with a large number of bottles they were barely managing to juggle, the group laughed. Kunzite added, "That explains why your bags were so heavy!"

Jadeite handed Endymion one of the bottles before dropping the rest in the sand. Looking at the label, Endymion observed with surprised amusement, "This definitely isn't palace liquor!"

Nisha glanced at the crudely made utilitarian bottle Kunzite held then suspiciously questioned her brother, "Where did you get this? I'm sure father doesn't know you have this kind of liquor."

Nephrite finished opening the bottle he held and sat back down next to Sarah. Raising the bottle to her in tribute, which made Sarah giggle and blush, he then answered Nisha's question, "It's very nice to have a friend whose uncle is a tavern owner."

The group was drinking and laughing together. After a while Zoisite and a few of the others excused themselves to head for the house. Eventually there were only a few couples left sitting around the dying fire. Empty bottles were scattered around the area and everyone left was pretty much drunk by then.

Endymion was stretched out on the sand and had his head comfortably cradled in Beryl's lap. Occasionally she'd play with a lock of Endymion's hair or run her fingers through it, which he didn't mind at all.

Endymion and Kunzite were talking about something Beryl found boring so she teasingly tried to pour a few drops of her drink on Endymion's face when he wasn't looking. To her amusement and chagrin, he saw her and was quick to catch the falling liquid in his mouth. Beryl pouted when he also reached up, pulled the bottle out of her hand and tossed it away into the darkness.

That was when Kunzite and Nisha decided to head back to the house. Endymion also stood to go. As he reached out to help Beryl to her feet, she offered, "I'm not really tired yet. Endymion, would you like to take a walk on the beach with me?"

Endymion shrugged as he answered, "Sure." Turning to Kunzite and Nisha, he told them to go on ahead to the house and that they'd catch up in a bit.

Endymion and Beryl walked silently together. A breeze blew in off the ocean that made Endymion's cape ruffle. He realized Beryl was wearing short sleeves and asked, "Beryl, aren't you cold?"

"Maybe a little," she answered as she hugged her arms against her body.

"Here," Endymion offered as he put his arm and cape around her shoulders and pulled her closer to his side, "this'll keep you warm."

Beryl put her arm around Endymion's waist. She enjoyed his warmth and proximity as she relaxed against his side. They continued to walk as they chatted together amicably.

Eventually, Endymion asked, "So, what do you do in your day-to-day life?"

Beryl looked down and answered, "Not much really. I spend most of my time with my mother helping with her duties and social visits. She keeps trying to turn me into a 'proper lady.'"

Endymion started to chuckle as he wryly noted, "I can tell you really like doing that."

"No actually, I don't but it's what's required of me," Beryl sighed.

"So, what do you do for fun?" Endymion prompted.

Beryl answered, "I go horseback riding or take walks in the garden or the woods when I can. How about yourself?"

Endymion responded, "I like going to the beach, obviously. Then mostly the usual guy stuff like hunt or fish when I can." He added with a grin, "I also like chess if I don't play against Zoisite."

Beryl looked up quickly then said, "Oh. Um, I like chess too."

Endymion nodded. He looked around then asked, "Would you like to sit and rest a moment before we head back? We've walked quite a distance."

Beryl nodded and they headed for a dune where the sand was drier. Endymion pulled his cape off and spread it out on the sand for them to sit on. Beryl shivered a bit from the loss of Endymion's warmth and he reached out to pull her close to him again. She snuggled against him with a sigh.

Whether it was the affects of the alcohol or the moonlight Endymion couldn't have said but when Beryl looked up at him, he suddenly found himself kissing her.

Beryl eagerly responded to what she had been secretly hoping for all along.

They broke their kiss and for a breathless moment they stared at each other. Endymion then smiled as he moved to continue kissing her.

Slowly, Endymion leaned back pulling Beryl with him, until he was lying down and she was stretched out next to him. He then rolled them over until she was partially under him. The cape and sand made a very comfortable bed.

Endymion released her lips and as he began to gently press kisses along her neck, Beryl reached up to run her fingers through the ebony satin of his hair. She purred in pleasure and hopeful anticipation as his kisses continued down over her shoulder. She felt Endymion start to slide the shoulders of her shirt down and Beryl fuzzily noted to herself that she may like peasant shirts for their comfort but she really liked them for how easily they came off.

Endymion looked down at Beryl and was flooded with desire for her. Her hair was spread around her in waves and bare-breasted, her skin glowed pale in the moonlight. She almost looked ethereal. Endymion slid his hand up over her breast and gently caressed it to prove she was truly there.

Endymion thought about it and was glad he was going into this with at least a little previous experience, even if he hadn't liked how he had come by that experience. It had only been once, while he was away. He had had an evening off and went to a tavern with some of the other soldiers. The group had been pretty rowdy and soon it had taken over the place.

After way too many drinks over the course of the evening, Endymion had become careless with his tongue. When the others noted his embarrassed response to a barmaid's blatant display and whispered suggestion, it hadn't taken them long to pry the fact of his innocence from of him. A crusade had then been enthusiastically launched within the group to rectify Endymion's unfortunate situation and he had been too drunk to talk his way out of it.

The next day had found Endymion sick, short two weeks of pay and barely able to remember what he had done. He had been angry with himself for getting that drunk. He had also been disgusted because, even if he had to, he wouldn't have been able to identify the girl. What had happened prompted him to swear off drinking entirely until he returned home. It had been a valuable learning experience for him in many ways.

As Endymion leaned down to kiss Beryl, he couldn't stop himself from inwardly comparing this with that previous experience. He was relieved when he realized this time he wasn't half as drunk and he not only knew this girl, she was someone he actually cared for.

Zoisite had stretched out on the couch in front of the living room fireplace with a book. As he read, the others slowly trickled into the house. Zoisite saw Kunzite and Nisha come in the front door together. Thinking he'd turn the lights down before heading to his room, Zoisite asked, "Are you the last ones left to come in?"

Kunzite's answer of "No, Endymion and Beryl are taking a walk and said they'll be in later," caused Zoisite to sit up with a start. He did manage to shut his mouth before he said anything stupid.

Nisha and Kunzite both gave Zoisite odd looks. Kunzite asked, "Is that a problem? Why'd you ask?"

Zoisite looked down. Taking a deep breath, he silently berated himself for not schooling his reaction better. He then looked up and unconsciously began to twirl a lock of his hair between his fingers. He answered, "I, um, I just wanted to know if I should put the lights out."

"Oh," Kunzite responded, "I guess you should probably leave them." Kunzite and Nisha then said good night to Zoisite and headed up the stairs to their rooms.

Zoisite gave a big sigh as he flopped back down on the couch. Damn! he though, then decided he really shouldn't have been surprised. He should have known Beryl and Endymion would get back together. The fact that he had fallen in love with her wouldn't have changed that.

Zoisite told himself he needed to get over this fast, especially now. He even went so far as to wonder if he should start courting Princess Galienne. Would another girl be able to make him forget Beryl?

Exhausted by the struggles in his heart, Zoisite inadvertently fell asleep. He awoke later to a darkened room and realized the lights had run out of oil so it must be almost morning.

Zoisite was about to get up to go upstairs when he heard a noise. Turning his head, he looked out the front window that was partially open, and saw a couple out there. They were leaning against a tree and necking ardently. He then heard the girl breathlessly suggest they should go inside. The guy responded that he didn't want to as he continued to kiss her. The half moon peeked out from behind a cloud to briefly illuminate the couple and it was enough for Zoisite to affirm who it was.

Zoisite knew he should go upstairs but he couldn't get his body to move. He heard Beryl throatily giggle as she reminded Endymion, "It's almost morning! If we don't go in, someone might get up and see us like this." She then added in a seductively petulant tone, "Besides, you tired me out. I just want to go to bed now."

Endymion chuckled then sighed, "Okay, okay. I guess I'm pretty worn out too. We should probably go in." They passionately kissed one more time then headed for the front door, arm in arm, shushing each other and giggling.

That was when Zoisite realized he had ran out of time to go upstairs. The door was already opening so he closed his eyes and pretended he was asleep.

Beryl and Endymion never even looked around though. They headed straight for the stairs and went up.

Zoisite sadly sighed. Any questions he had left regarding Endymion and Beryl were now answered.

The following morning everyone had slept in, so they were late starting the outing they had planned. Endymion, Beryl and Zoisite were still sleeping and finally Kunzite suggested they either had to wake them or leave without them.

Nephrite woke Endymion fairly easily. After downing a strong cup of coffee, Endymion got his act together quickly. As he opened the door to leave his room, he heard a commotion down the hall. He walked around the corner and saw almost the entire group standing outside Beryl's door.

"She won't get up and she was quite rude about it!" Nisha complained to Kunzite.

One of the guys suggested they get a bucket of water and Endymion decided to step in. "Leave her sleep. We'll catch up with her after we get back from town."

Everyone turned startled eyes to look at Endymion. Nephrite asked, "Since when do you pass up a chance to annoy Beryl?"

Endymion ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, she's probably tired. I just don't see the point of antagonizing her. We're on vacation. It's not like she has to come with us."

Everyone shrugged acceptance of his logic and Endymion asked, "Are we all ready?"

Jadeite answered, "Zoisite's the only other one missing. He said he wasn't feeling well and that we should go without him."

"Okay, then," Endymion offered, "Let's get on the road."

Later, Zoisite was sitting on the living room couch reading when he heard someone walking down the stairs. He had thought he was the only one in the house so he was very surprised to see Beryl turn the corner from the stairs into the living room. Zoisite decided she must have been navigating with her nose since her eyes were tightly squinched shut. Her hair flared around her in a tangled mess, she was wearing only a chemise and barefooted. Zoisite thought she looked absolutely breathtaking that way.

Beryl unknowingly padded right past Zoisite on her way to the kitchen. He still hadn't made a sound and Beryl reentered the living room with a steaming cup of coffee in her hands. Apparently she still hadn't opened her eyes but was somehow able to find the stuffed chair across from Zoisite and sit down. Beryl raised her cup to her lips and drank. She then sat back with a sigh and finally peeked her eyes open.

"Aaaugh!" Beryl screeched and barely managed to avoid dumping her coffee on the floor. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

Zoisite hadn't had a chance to answer when Beryl suddenly realized she was still wearing her nightgown. Thumping the cup down on the table, she jumped up to run upstairs. "Stop!" Zoisite insisted.

Beryl halted, looked back at Zoisite and exclaimed, "I have to change!"

Zoisite suppressed the urge to laugh as he pointed out, "Beryl, don't bother. I've seen you in less. Please. Sit down and drink your coffee."

She stood silent for a moment as her face turned a bright shade of red that rivaled her hair. Her expression showed she was trying to decide if she was embarrassed more or needed coffee more. Finally, she sighed with resignation and sat back down.

The two of them were silent as Beryl sipped her coffee and looked everywhere else except at the man sitting in front of her. Finally Zoisite asked, "How come you didn't go with the others?"

Beryl sighed with exasperation, "Isn't it obvious? I was sleeping!"

"Oh," Zoisite responded. Then, even as he was internally telling himself not to, he added, "I guess going to bed just before dawn would make you sleep late."

Jerking her head up, Beryl cautiously asked, "W-why would you say that?"

"Because I saw you and Endymion come in this morning," he quietly answered.

Beryl took the offensive as she exclaimed, "What?! Were you spying on me?!"

Zoisite shook his head no. "I fell asleep on the couch and woke up when I heard you two out front."

Beryl's face again turned bright red. She looked down at her coffee then brought it to her lips and took a big gulp.

"So," Zoisite continued in a casual tone, "Are you and Endymion an item now?"

"I...I guess," she answered then looking up she added, "We haven't told anyone yet though."

Quietly Zoisite asked, "Does Endymion fit into your 'plans'?"

Looking away, Beryl whispered, "Perhaps."

Zoisite was silent a few moments as he asked himself whether what he was going to say next was motivated by resentment or concern. He realized it was a lot of both, for both of them. "Beryl...you do know he doesn't love you. Right?"

Shocked and hurt by his harsh statement, Beryl gasped, "What?! Why would you say such a thing? Did Endymion tell you so?"

Shaking his head no, Zoisite answered, "You two had a big fight and he didn't even bother to write or send flowers. He just forgot about you until he saw you again two years later. A guy in love wouldn't do that."

Beryl blinked back tears as she listened to Zoisite's words and she had a very strong urge to turn him into a pile of cinders. The only reason she didn't was because it'd be difficult to explain to Endymion why one of his guards had been murdered.

A thought suddenly occurred to Beryl and her eyes flashed angrily as she bit out, "I thought you of all people would be above such pettiness, Zoisite! Especially in regards to your prince! Even if I weren't with Endymion you'd still never have a chance with me! You had better get that into your thick skull right now and leave me alone!" Beryl stood up and scornfully threatened, "If you ever speak to me again I'll make sure you don't live to see the end of that day!"

Zoisite silently watched her turn the corner and run up the stairs. He heard the door to her room slam shut and he sighed. That went well, he dejectedly thought. I should have just kept my big mouth shut! Now she really hates me. He worriedly added, I just hope things go okay for her with Endymion. He may be my prince, but I'll be really angry if he doesn't appreciate what he has!

The rest of the group returned that afternoon. Dinner was served at the house and afterwards a card game was started. A few of the teens preferred to read books and everyone was just relaxing and having fun.

Kunzite and Nisha had left after dinner to take a walk on the beach together. When they returned, Nisha looked very happy and was hiding her left hand in the folds of her skirt.

Kunzite looked a little self-conscious as he asked for everyone's attention. When all eyes were finally looking at him, Kunzite said, "I...I, um asked Nisha to marry me."

Everyone started to clap and cheer when Endymion stood and interrupted, "Hold it! Wait!" He then turned to the blushing couple and flashed a devilish grin as he asked, "So, Kunzite, what answer did Nisha give to such a momentous question?"

With an exasperated scowl, Kunzite responded, "She said 'Yes,' of course! We wouldn't be announcing it otherwise!"

"Just making sure," Endymion teasingly laughed and everyone else jumped up to congratulate the happy couple.

Nephrite walked up behind his sister and future brother-in-law. He put his arms around their shoulders and teased, "So, is there a reason the two of you have decided to do this officially? Will I have a little nephew or niece soon?"

This crack earned Nephrite an elbow in the ribs from his sister. She glared and retorted, "No, Nephrite. Unlike someone else I know, it wouldn't take something like that to get us down the isle!"

Kunzite just shook his head and chuckled as Nephrite pouted and rubbed his bruised side. These brother-sister scuffles weren't anything new and Nisha definitely knew how to hold her own in them.

Reianne then asked, "Can I see your ring?" so Nisha held out her hand. In synchronized chorus the girls squealed at the large, translucent pale-pink teardrop stone nestled in a border of sparkling square diamonds.

Every guy in the room clamped his hands over his ears and groaned. Shaking his head, Jadeite exclaimed, "Why do girls do that?!"

Continued...

Thank you for reading my story. I hope you are enjoying it. If you did like my story, or if you have any (kind and gently worded) suggestions/comments about my story, please let me know. I truly appreciate feedback. You can email me at ndeblock_at_att_dot_net .

This story was edited and enhanced by the great minds and imaginations of my three wonderful betas, Sophia Prester, Yumeko & Loki. Their help and ideas have been of great value to me! Each is also a fabulous Sailor Moon fanfic author. Sophia Prester's and Yumeko's (under the pen name "HeavenlyPearl") stories can be found on fanfiction_dot_net with an author's name search. Loki's work is on AriasInk_dot_com.  I highly recommend reading all of their stories.

Bye, Luna Hope

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, her lover, her friends, her family and her enemies all don't belong to me. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I just borrowed them for a little bit of fun. All original characters in this story do belong to me.


	12. Chapter 11

Strongly worded Author's Note –

**I will not be held responsible for any reader's mental, emotional or physical well-being if he/she reads this story without first reading my "Crystal Flaws" series. This story is definitely meant to be read after reading "Crystal Flaws".**

**If you already read, "Crystal Flaws" then you can laugh with me as we read the flame reviews left by the people who didn't read "Crystal Flaws" first. **

Chapter 11 -

Beryl returned home after the extended weekend at Endymion's and flopped down on her bed. She thought over the last three days and recalled the time she'd spend in Endymion's arms on the beach. A satisfied smile curved her lips. "Finally," she whispered.

A scowl then crossed Beryl's face as she remembered Kunzite and Nisha's announcement. She and Endymion were supposed to be the first couple in their group to get engaged! However, she reminded herself, she hadn't included not seeing Endymion for two whole years in that plan. She consoled herself with the thought that at least they had made definite progress this weekend. She was disappointed though that they had only managed to be alone together that one time and that Endymion hadn't yet made their relationship public. As far as Beryl was concerned, their marriage was a given. She just had to be patient and soon all her dreams of being Endymion's wife and the future queen of the consolidated Earth would come true.

When Endymion returned to the palace, he learned his parents had already heard about Kunzite's and Nisha's engagement." Queen Roselynn pointed out to Endymion that as Kunzite's cousin and good friend, he should host an engagement party for the couple.

Endymion grimaced at the idea of organizing a party and his mother laughed, "It's not that hard to do! The palace staff will take care of most of it."

Putting down his pen, Endymion sighed and stretched a cramp out of his hand. He had started his new job and quickly realized it wasn't as easy to run the Earth as it looked. He also suspected his father was giving him many of the more tedious jobs on purpose.

With a look of annoyance, Endymion pushed the pile of papers away from him and stood. As he walked to a window and looked out over the palace gardens, he noted that the weather was sunny and breezy, but not too brisk. Perfect weather for the party tonight, he decided.

Nisha, who stood next to Kunzite, smiled and thanked each person for his or her well wishes as she tried to ignore Beryl, but it wasn't working. Nisha could hear Beryl charmingly greet each guest that arrived then make a big show of pointing them in the direction of the honored couple and refreshments.

Nisha also noted that so far, Endymion hadn't had to say a word. He just smiled and nodded as Beryl led him around and played hostess for the party. Of course Endymion wasn't complaining. What guy would with Beryl standing so close to him and looking the way she looked?

Nisha mentally chided herself for being petty, but she just couldn't help feeling resentment towards Beryl. Nisha had dressed carefully for the party in a pale blue gown with a modestly scooped neckline. Pretty lace and ribbons decorated the skirt and pearls for her neck, ears and hair had finished off the outfit. Even Nisha's most elegant gowns tended to be modest and sweet in style.

Beryl, however, had shown up in a long, sleek, black gown. The dress demurely came to her neck where a diamond choker glittered, but it left her back and shoulders bare. Then, dipping down to a point just below the small of her back, the dress seductively hugged her hips. Every set of male eyes there seemed to follow Beryl around like the tug of a magnet. The way Endymion kept his hand on the small of Beryl's back, it was obvious he too liked what he saw. Nisha had to admit they did look great together but Beryl was acting like the party was for her and Endymion instead of for Nisha and Kunzite!

Eventually, Kunzite noticed Nisha's strained attitude and forced smile. Asking to be excused for some fresh air, he led his fiancée out a doorway into the gardens. As they silently walked along the sunset tinted trail, Kunzite surreptitiously glanced at his unusually quiet girlfriend. They reached a secluded spot, and Kunzite pulled her into a hug. Nisha finally felt safe enough to let her façade drop, and she cried as Kunzite comforted her. When Nisha finally calmed some, Kunzite gently asked what was wrong.

Through her sniffles, Nisha mumbled that she was just being silly, but Kunzite urged her to talk. Finally, she admitted, "It…It's Beryl. You'd think it was her party! F-for once I…I thought it'd be us…me, but it's still not…" Looking up, she asked, "Don't you ever resent always being overshadowed by Endymion?"

Kunzite's blank, slightly confused expression let Nisha know he really didn't understand. Sighing, she said, "Never mind. I guess it's not like that with you guys. I just…I just wish Beryl hadn't been able to come to the party. When she's around I feel invisible. I had hoped for more this time."

Kunzite knew this conversation was out of his depth, so had wisely kept quiet until Nisha said something he felt safe to comment on. Lifting her chin with his fingers and looking into her tear bright eyes he whispered, "You're never invisible to me."

Nisha wanted to take Kunzite's sweet statement at face value but felt compelled to turn away from him. Hugging her arms to herself, she asked, "Really? Even with Beryl and her slinky black dress around?" Shaking her head, she added, "I even noticed King Stanton and my own father turning repeatedly to glance her way!"

He may not have understood much of what Nisha was upset about, but Kunzite knew what he thought of Beryl. "Nisha," he seriously answered, "I only have eyes for you." Absently reaching up to rub his cheek, he added, "I learned a long time ago that Beryl's a lot more trouble than she's worth." He reached out to wrap his arms around Nisha's waist and whispered, "I'd much prefer to have you around to look at any day."

Nisha's resentment and insecurities crumbled under the overwhelming weight of love she heard in Kunzite's words. With a relieved smile, she turned in his arms and reached up to kiss him deeply. They broke the kiss and Kunzite pulled her closer as he began to trail soft kisses down her neck.

A quiet sigh escaped Nisha's lips as she tilted her head to give Kunzite better access. Her hands took on a mind of their own as they slipped up under Kunzite's thick mane of hair and wound her fingers into the soft strands at the nape of his neck. When she realized she was only a breath away from giving in, Nisha reluctantly disentangled her fingers. She slid her hands down until they rested against Kunzite's chest then gave her very tempting lover a little push.

Lifting his head, Kunzite looked at her. His ice blue eyes were filled with passion, and they made her shiver with desire. Nisha sighed, "Kunzite, sometimes you make me wish I wasn't a 'good' girl."

Kunzite smiled as he hugged her tighter then dropped his lips back down to the smooth skin of her collarbone. Between kisses he whispered, "I promise not to tell anyone...if you're a 'bad' girl..."

Nisha laughed as she again pushed on his shoulders, "Oh, no…no way! Remember? I have reasons for not…"

Kunzite dropped his forehead to her shoulder. "You know...you're killing me here!" he whined.

Wriggling out of his grasp, Nisha chuckled, "No one has ever died because they didn't. I'm pretty sure you'll make it to the wedding alive." She then smiled and held out her hand, "Let's get back before people start to look for us."

Zoisite watched Kunzite and Nisha return to the party and be quickly absorbed into the large crowd. He then sighed softly as he looked down at the dark haired girl clinging tightly to his arm. Zoisite had asked Princess Galienne to attend the engagement party with him but now he was beginning to regret it. She was very pretty, with her big brown eyes and delicate features, and nice enough, but extremely shy. Galienne barely spoke, even when spoken to. It was very obvious that she was nervous. Zoisite knew the only reason Galienne had agreed to come was because she had a bordering on hero worship crush on him. He couldn't help being flattered by her devotion, but he also felt bad that he couldn't find the same feelings in his heart for her. This was Galienne's first real date, and Zoisite knew he shouldn't have given her the encouragement. However, he really hadn't wanted to come alone to the party and end up watching Beryl again. This wasn't much better though. He felt like he was babysitting a frightened child instead of on a date.

On the other side of the large room, Nephrite, Jadeite and two girls they had brought to the party were getting louder by the minute. The girls were obviously not used to mingling in the royal social circle. They hung all over their escorts and crudely joked then laughed raucously at their own perceived wittiness. The girls had greedily eaten every hors d'oeuvre that came near them and had already drunk four glasses of wine before dinner was served. Nephrite and Jadeite thought all this was much more entertaining than the boring conversations of diplomats and dignitaries that surrounded them. They laughed and did their best to encourage the girls' disruptive behavior.

About six months ago, Kunzite had decided to settle down and be more serious about life. This had meant Nephrite needed a new "partner in crime" and Jadeite had been more than happy to volunteer for the position. Without Kunzite's moderating influence, the two had quickly left a trail of mayhem across the continents in their search for amusement. Their fathers' attempts to get them involved in their realms' administration had failed to curb the boys' travels, and tales of Nephrite and Jadeite's exploits had quickly spread across the globe. These tales usually included girls and girls' angry fathers, brawling and annoyed tavern owners. As far as Nephrite and Jadeite were concerned, it was all in the pursuit of fun. Any problems they had caused were easily handled with a generous sprinkling of gold coins.

Queen Roselynn had been keeping an eye on the situation. She knew of the reputation her son's two guards were getting, and she didn't want this party to become another casualty of their recent behavior.

Looking around, the Queen spotted her son and Beryl in the crowd. She sighed as she watched the two of them for a moment. She may not personally like Beryl's method of getting Endymion's attention but she had to admit it was quite effective. Well, she thought, I'm still his mother and whether Beryl likes it or not, I require a few moments of his time. Roselynn then moved toward them and gently placed her hand on Endymion's arm.

Endymion felt a hand rest on his sleeve. Looking down, he recognized the diamond and sapphire ring his mother often wore. He stopped his conversation and turned to look at her questioningly.

Roselynn murmured, "A moment, please?"

Endymion excused himself to follow his mother and Beryl turned to go with them. Roselynn looked her son's date in the eyes and shook her head. "We'll only be a few moments, please wait."

Beryl looked like she wanted to protest. Queen Roselynn continued to pointedly stare at her, and Beryl decided to acquiesce. As the redhead turned back to the conversation, Roselynn internally sighed. She still found confrontational situations a bit unsettling.

Roselynn walked with her son until they entered a private room. As Roselynn shut the door, she motioned for Endymion to sit. Once settled, she explained the situation regarding Nephrite, Jadeite and the girls. She ended with, "I think you need to say something to them before things get too out of control."

Endymion agreed with his mother and quickly left to deal with his friends. A little while later, a much more subdued Nephrite and Jadeite returned to their dates. A few gold coins and whispered promises of more if the girls cooperated had quickly taken care of the problem.

King Stanton had been conversing with a white-blond haired couple while waiting for dinner to be served. When he spotted Endymion walking through the crowd, he waved his son over. The King introduced, "Ambassadors Corvus and Elara, I'd like you to meet my son, Prince Endymion."

Greetings were exchanged and Endymion asked, "What country are you ambassadors to?"

Corvus answered, "Elysion."

Nodding, Endymion said, "Elysion. I remember it to be a beautiful place but I haven't been there since I was small."

With a note of sadness in her voice, Elara said, "We haven't been back to Elysion for a very long time ourselves. We're looking forward to visiting our children there this coming spring."

King Stanton interjected, "Your children? I thought all your children were here on the surface with you."

"No," Corvus explained, "Elios, the oldest of our eleven-year-old triplet sons, and our five-year-old twin daughters, Alcyone and Pleione, were called to serve at the shrine in Elysion last February. We have our other two boys and also triplet daughters that were born five months ago here with us."

"Oh," King Stanton responded with surprise, "Merak introduced Elios to me the last time I visited Elysion, but he didn't mention that Elios was your son."

Elara's eyes lit up when she heard this. "You saw Elios? How is he? Does he look well? Is he happy there? Did you see the girls too?"

King Stanton answered, "I wasn't introduced to your daughters, but Elios seemed well, and Merak said he was a quick and eager learner."

Trying to unobtrusively wipe her eyes, Elara whispered, "Thank you, Your Highness. We aren't allowed to communicate with the children during their first year so we're grateful to hear he's doing well."

"I'm happy to have brought you news of your son," the king offered. He then turned to Endymion. "I didn't realize you haven't been to Elysion since we moved. I want to bring you with me the next time I go."

Endymion agreed then excused himself when he heard his name being called.

Beryl spotted Endymion and quickly approached. She admonished, "Endymion, you're needed to give a toast to start the dinner. Hurry, this way."

After dinner, a large group of friends surrounded Nisha and Kunzite. The girls had asked Nisha about her wedding plans, so she began to describe her colors and dresses.

When Nisha mentioned that Kunzite had chosen Endymion to be his best man and that Reianne was going to be her maid of honor, Beryl interjected with a cheerful smile, "Oh, that's very good to know!" She then turned to Reianne and offered, "Your boyfriend can escort me to the wedding and after the ceremonies we can trade back to our actual boyfriends."

Endymion hadn't been paying very close attention to the wedding conversation. Briefly, he had tuned in when Nisha mentioned he was the best man but had quickly tuned back out when he didn't hear anything new. Now suddenly, the entire group was quiet and looking at him and Beryl curiously.

Reianne spoke, "I guess that would work, Beryl, but…are you and Endymion a couple now?"

All color drained from Endymion's face as Beryl blushed and threaded her arm through his. She looked up at him adoringly and answered, "Well, yes, we are. Isn't it obvious?" Everyone in the group looked to Endymion for confirmation.

Still in shock and wondering exactly how this subject had come up, Endymion stammered, "Y-yes…yes, o-of course."

Nisha sighed as the group quickly broke up. Some of them left to spread the news they had just been scooped on. The others followed Endymion as he quickly pulled Beryl out onto the dance floor to try to get away from all the teasing attention.

As Endymion was lying in bed later that night, he tried to figure out how he had ended up saying Beryl was his girlfriend. He then thought about the very nice goodnight kiss she had given him and decided that maybe it wasn't such a bad thing to have a girlfriend after all.

Beryl, Kunzite, Nisha, Nephrite, Jadeite and their families had all stayed overnight and the next day was another beautiful sunny autumn day.

Endymion and the guys had shown up for breakfast before the girls had. As Endymion was served his food and coffee, Nephrite looked to Kunzite and Jadeite and conversationally asked, "So, do you think there'll be two weddings this spring instead of one?"

Endymion, who wasn't completely awake yet, lifted his cup to his lips as he asked, "Who else's?"

"Yours, of course!" Nephrite answered, and Endymion choked on his coffee.

"Mine?!" Endymion rasped incredulously. "I'm not getting married!"

The three guys laughed at their prince's reaction and Jadeite added, "I'll bet my best horse you're married before the end of summer!"

With an embarrassed scowl, Endymion refuted, "We just became a couple. I'm not interested in getting married anytime soon."

Finally taking pity on him, Kunzite chuckled, "Sure, Endymion. Whatever you say." The guys then looked up when they heard the girls enter the dining room, and to Endymion's relief, the subject was dropped.

Nisha and Kunzite smiled happily when their eyes met from across the room. They greeted each other with a quick kiss and Nisha sat down next to Kunzite.

Beryl smiled at Endymion, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and sat down next to him. She was obviously in a good mood as she snatched a toast triangle from Endymion's plate and asked, "What's for breakfast?"

As he answered Beryl's question, Endymion noted the flowing brown skirt, pale blue peasant top and floral print vest she wore. Her flame hair was tamed into a French braid that enhanced her slender neck and delicate features. He thought she looked pretty in a casual, wholesome way that was so very different from how she had looked the evening before.

When everyone finished eating, Endymion suggested horseback riding and a picnic lunch and they all agreed. When everything was together, the group of friends headed out from the palace stables and down a wooded trail.

They were heading for a stream with a clearing that was perfect for picnicking. The guys knew the way there, so Kunzite and Nisha led the group. Endymion and Beryl ended up taking the rear position because Beryl had been the last one ready to go.

The friends all joked and laughed with each other as they rode down the shaded trail. After they had been riding a while, Beryl stopped her horse, saying that her saddle was slipping and needed to be adjusted.

The group stopped as Endymion dismounted and Beryl offered, "You guys can go ahead. We'll catch up." The others shrugged and turned to continue down the trail.

Beryl had been riding sidesaddle, so Endymion reached up to wrap his hands around her waist and helped her dismount. Beryl's feet touched the ground and she stumbled a bit. Endymion steadied her in his arms and she looked up with a smile.

Endymion smiled back then said, "I'll take a look at the saddle straps." Beryl watched as he tested the strap tightness and when he stood up straight, he observed, "It seems like the straps are plenty tight."

With a shrug of her shoulders, Beryl offered, "Maybe I imagined it then." She looked down the now deserted trail.

Endymion offered to help Beryl back onto her horse and she turned to look at him. She said, "Um…," then hesitated. Looking down, she blushed and didn't continue.

After a moment of waiting for her, Endymion prompted, "What?"

Still looking down, Beryl explained, "I, um…had an idea, but…um…" she trailed off and continued to carefully study her shoes.

Getting a little exasperated with her, Endymion asked, "An idea for what?"

"Well," Beryl continued then sighed and blurted, "We could have our own picnic…"

After a short moment of surprise, Endymion asked, "You mean, don't go back to the others and go off on our own?" Beryl nodded and bit her lip. Endymion continued, "But the others have all the food. We have nothing to eat.

Looking up with a mischievous smile, Beryl walked to her horse and pulled a loaf of bread, some cheese, ham and two shiny red apples out of her saddlebags. She added, "I have something to drink rolled up in the saddle blanket. That's why I was running late."

Endymion stared in shock then began to chuckle, "So…you planned this?"

Blushing, Beryl nodded and cautiously asked, "Are you angry?"

Endymion stepped forward and took Beryl in his arms, "No, just surprised. It's a nice idea, but the others will worry when we don't show up. They'd probably search for us."

Shaking her head, Beryl explained, "I spoke to Reianne earlier. I said you and I wanted some time alone together and that if we disappeared for a while, she could tell the others not to worry."

Mentally groaning, Endymion thought, Great! The guys are really going to tease me now! However, Beryl was soft and warm in his arms and it had been a few weeks since… "Well, it seems you've thought of everything. Sure, let's do it," he concluded.

Beryl smiled, "Okay, where can we go?"

Thinking a moment, Endymion suggested, "I know of a pond not too far off this path. We could go there."

"That's a great idea," Beryl agreed.

A little while later, Endymion, with Beryl following, entered a clearing. He looked at the pond that was shielded with a canopy of tree branches and said, "I haven't been here in years. He helped Beryl dismount and tied the horses as he added, "I wonder if the swinging rope is still there."

Taking Beryl's hand, Endymion led her to the other side of the clearing and pulled the end of a rope out of the bushes so it dangled from a tree branch. He then turned and looked at another tree with evenly spaced holes up the length to the first branch. Somewhat puzzled, he observed, "Those aren't as high up as I remember."

Beryl laughed, "You've grown since you were here last!"

Chagrined, Endymion also laughed and answered, "I guess you're right."

Endymion took the blanket and spread it out under a willow tree at the edge of the clearing. Its delicately draped branches formed an opaque curtain that brushed the ground creating a cozy, private tent beside the pond.

Beryl carried the food and drink over, and the two of them chatted and laughed together while they ate and drank the wine. When full, Endymion stretched out on the blanket with a sigh and observed, "This was a nice idea…very peaceful and relaxing.

Beryl grabbed the apples. She bit into one and held the other over Endymion's lips. As she lowered the fruit, he opened his mouth but at the last second, she lifted it up out of his reach.

Endymion had his mouth open like a baby bird, and Beryl laughed as she bobbed the apple down and up teasingly. Suddenly, Endymion launched himself up and grabbed the apple as he tackled Beryl. For a few moments, they played tug-a-war with the apple then he leaned down and caught it with his teeth. He let Beryl pull the fruit away and was rewarded with a large chunk of it.

"No fair!" Beryl pouted as Endymion chewed and swallowed.

He looked down at her, shook his head and chuckled, "You haven't changed at all."

Beryl scowled, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're still a sore loser," Endymion teased.

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

Endymion leaned down and kissed her. After a moment, he began to trail kisses down her cheek, and Beryl sighed. He murmured in her ear, "Are too…but I was wrong about one thing. In some ways, you've changed a lot."

As Endymion continued his kisses down her neck, he moved his hand over her breast and began to gently tease her nipple with his fingers. Beryl throatily hummed her approval of what Endymion was doing, but then she pushed him back and sat up.

As Endymion watched, Beryl took off her vest. She slowly pulled her shirt up over her head then off. Smiling coyly, she whispered, "Do you like the ways I've changed?"

Reaching out, Endymion pulled Beryl toward him and buried his face between her soft breasts. He lustfully answered, "You know I do!"

Beryl was now sitting on Endymion's lap. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him. Her smile was triumphant as she ran her fingers through his raven locks.

Endymion kissed his way to her nipple and enveloped it with his mouth. As he sucked, he pulled Beryl closer and pressed her against him.

Beryl squirmed in Endymion's arms as she felt intense waves of pleasure spread from her breast to her groin. Endymion growled as he felt her warmth move against him. His desire to be buried deep inside of her was all consuming.

Endymion moved his hands over Beryl's skirt, which was bunched up around her thighs then sliding them under it, he tugged on her underwear.

Beryl disentangled herself from Endymion and slid back off his lap. Silently, she reached out and began to unbutton Endymion's shirt. When he reached for her, she admonished, "Patience!" and smacked his hands away. With a sigh, Endymion sat still and let her finish taking his shirt off. Next, Beryl leaned forward and ran her tongue over his sensitive nipple as she lifted her hips to pull the rest of her clothes off. Endymion released her hair from the braid and ran his fingers through it so it spread out around her.

After Endymion had also quickly shed the rest of his clothes, he again took Beryl in his arms. As they passionately kissed, Endymion leaned Beryl down to the blanket then pushed into her with a groan. Beryl had gasped when he entered her, and that was when Endymion realized he might be rushing this. He stayed still inside of her and took a few slow deep breaths to regain some control. Nuzzling her neck, he murmured, "Are you okay?" Beryl nodded, so Endymion began to move slowly and deliberately.

As Beryl felt Endymion move, she raised her hips to meet him thrust for thrust. Soon both of them began to breath heavier from their building passion and exertion. Endymion groaned as he felt his control slip away. He gathered Beryl up in his arms and thrust into her a few more times more forcibly. A gasp escaped his lips as his release overwhelmed him.

Endymion's final movements and release was all it took to push Beryl over the edge too. She clutched at him and cried out, as she was overwhelmed.

After a few moments the two of them breathed deeply and held each other as they slowly regained their senses. Now that their sexual hunger was sated, the two of them snuggled together comfortably and rested.

Quite a while later, Endymion awoke with a start. At first he was disoriented, but quickly remembered when he saw Beryl naked and asleep in his arms. The air was beginning to get a chill, and Endymion shivered. That was when he noticed how low the sun was in the sky and that full sunset would probably be upon them within the hour.

For about the tenth time, Kunzite paused in his pacing and pinned a baleful glare on Reianne, who was trying to hide behind her brother, Jadeite. Everyone in the group was uncomfortably silent and on edge.

Kunzite shook his head and continued pacing. He was furious! He knew he shouldn't have accepted Reianne's story and let this many hours pass without knowing where Endymion was! Now the sun was almost set and none of them could return to the palace until the missing couple decided to show up. That is, if they weren't dead or injured somewhere!

Kunzite abruptly stopped again to glare at Reianne then turned heel and mounted his horse. He growled, "I'm going to look for them!"

Panic-stricken, Nisha begged, "Please! Just give them a few more minutes! Endymion knows the forest well and grew up here. I'm sure they'll be here any minute!"

Kunzite turned his intimidating glare on his fiancée, but it melted with a sigh as he saw the fear and concern for him in her eyes.

That was when they all heard hooves on the trail behind them. The guys, with their hands on their sword hilts, moved between the girls and the approaching party. Out of the deepening gloom a horse with two riders appeared on the trail. There was a second horse being led behind. Everyone sighed with relief when Endymion called out, "It's us!"

The couple pulled to a stop in front of the group and everyone noticed Beryl's hair was loose from its braid and that their clothes were rumpled and half undone due to their rush to get back. "Well, well, well," Nephrite mocked with a slow sardonic grin, "One can only begin to wonder what the two of you have been up to for all this time!"

Jadeite and some of the others snickered as Beryl and Endymion's faces turned a bright shade of red. The teasing was cut short by Kunzite's angry command, "Let's go! It's late enough already! As it is, we're going to have a hard time explaining why!" The rest of the group quickly mounted their horses, and Endymion led them down the darkening trail.

Just before the guys left the next day, Nephrite suggested they all get together with dates the following Friday evening. "Nothing fancy," he added, "just something casual and to have a good time together." Kunzite and Nisha already had plans for that evening, so it was decided they'd get together the Friday evening two weeks from then.

Two weeks later, Endymion, Beryl, Kunzite, Nisha, Zoisite and Galienne were at Endymion's for the planned get together, but Nephrite and Jadeite had yet to show up. Finally, the two of them came in with two more women the group had never met. This time the brunette's name was Elisabeth and the blonde's was Caterin. Their dates called them Elisa and Cat.

Once introductions were made, Endymion asked, "So, Nephrite, what do you have planned for us tonight?"

Nephrite mysteriously answered, "It's a surprise," as he and Jadeite smirked.

Their answer made some in the group a little nervous, but Endymion didn't seem to mind leaving their fates to the two men, so no one protested.

The transport brought them to the docks in Chiba where a large ship was waiting. Nephrite hadn't booked a private trip though. Instead, he had registered under an assumed name and also gave everyone in the group one. He explained, "This evening we will be known as just average, ordinary friends that are out for a good time."

Zoisite questioned, "What makes you think one or more of us won't be recognized in such a large gathering?"

Jadeite answered, "Probably eighty-five percent of the people here are under an assumed name for one reason or another. It's understood that no one looks too closely. Also, the management prides itself on its ability to avoid any sort of publicity whatsoever. That's why you've never heard of it. Admittance is only available to people who have been personally invited by an active member."

Even though the ship was obviously an impressive establishment, it sounded more than a little risky. Nephrite answered their unsure expressions, "Jade and I have been here many times and haven't yet ran into a problem. Trust us, we wouldn't steer you wrong."

"There are a few rules though, so pay attention," Jadeite added. Everyone looked at him and he continued, "Everything - meaning food, drink and entertainment - is included in the cover charge. One exception is the card games on the lower deck. If you should chose to play, be sure to have the gold to cover your account. When the ship turns to head back to port, play ends and the accounts are reconciled. I can't personally attest to this, but the rumor is that more than once the ship has returned with fewer people than it had left with because of an unpaid account."

Jadeite paused then looked at Nephrite a little uncomfortably. Nephrite rolled his eyes and smirked, "What? Cat suddenly got your tongue?" Cat, who was Nephrite's date, giggled at the pun while Jadeite blushed.

Nephrite picked up the explanation where Jadeite left off. "I'm pretty sure since we all have dates that this won't be an issue, but just in case you need to know, that if someone chooses to partake of the entertaining company of one of the ladies of the establishment, then that person is expected to leave an extremely generous tip."

Eliza and Cat giggled as Nisha and Beryl scowled. The guys knew it would behoove them to not say a word.

Galienne had noticeably paled and clutched at Zoisite's arm when she heard Jadeite's speech. As Nephrite spoke, Zoisite watched her eyes widen with shock. Internally sighing, Zoisite decided it had probably been a very bad idea to bring her there.

Despite a few misgivings, the majority of the group decided this might actually be fun. They walked up the gangway and were immediately immersed in the sights and sounds of a well ran floating tavern. There was dinning, dancing, shows and a wait staff that actively offered every kind of alcoholic drink one could imagine.

The group first sat in the dining area and feasted on local and exotic delicacies. As they ate, a strolling minstrel, with lute in hand, roamed the room making up bawdy and silly song lyrics for the people at each table. When it was their turn, the bard chose to sing about Galienne's strikingly exotic beauty. As the crooning tenor enthusiastically sang her praises, Galienne painfully blushed and silently buried her face in Zoisite's shoulder. The rest of the group laughed with amusement and vigorously applauded when the song ended. After the dinner, the group split up into couples and went their separate ways.

Kunzite and Nisha headed for the dance floor then enjoyed the time alone together as they strolled arm in arm on the upper deck.

Zoisite had taken Galienne dancing and soon discovered something that kept him quite occupied for the rest of the evening. During the meal, Galienne had accepted a glass of wine from the waiter. She had sipped at it and kept a glass full on the table while they danced.

Zoisite had seen Galienne sip her drink but figured they were small sips since it seemed her cup wasn't empting. By the time he realized the waiters had been unobtrusively refilling her glass, she was thoroughly smashed.

Drunk, Galienne lost all of her shyness. She vivaciously laughed and danced and even talked with people she didn't know. Zoisite didn't mind that too much. What he did mind was that she had also become very open about her feelings for him. She flirted with him shamelessly, and Zoisite had to catch her hands more than once as she tried to caress him in inappropriate places while they danced.

When they stopped dancing, Zoisite sat down and reached across the table to move Galienne's drink away from her. The next thing he knew, she had jumped up from her chair and plopped herself down on his lap. Galienne then started to kiss him and blatantly attempted to seduce him. In desperation, Zoisite put his arms around her and pinned her still against him. With a purr in her voice, Galienne looked up at Zoisite and told him - in detail - exactly what she wanted to do with him.

Poor Zoisite's eyes widened, and he gulped. He was still a man after all, and Galienne was beautiful. He couldn't stop himself from imagining his skin and her smooth, warm-chocolate skin pressed together tightly and the two of them doing what she had suggested. For a brief moment, he considered giving in to her request then mentally smacked himself upside the head. He knew it would be wrong. Once she sobered, Galienne was going to be mortified by what she had said and done that evening. If he took advantage of her in this condition and added to her embarrassment, he wouldn't be able to look himself in the eye ever again.

With a sigh, Zoisite placatingly whispered, "Maybe sometime. Right now, why don't you just sit here quietly and rest with me?"

Satisfied that Zoisite's response wasn't a total rejection of her idea, Galienne smiled as she obediently snuggled closer and closed her eyes. As they sat quietly, Zoisite's thoughts were quite loud. He was shocked he had even considered the idea of something like that with Galienne. He didn't love her, and he was surprised he had felt attracted to her. Zoisite had thought he wouldn't feel that way towards any woman other than Beryl. Could he possibly, actually, someday get over Beryl? Would he eventually be able to love another? Maybe he could hope after all!

Endymion and Beryl had been having a great time together. They had danced and drank, walked on the deck and drank, watched a show and drank then danced and drank some more. The two of them leaned on each other and giggled as they attempted to dance and avoid falling on their butts.

The dance floor was big but eventually Kunzite and Nisha spotted Endymion, Beryl, Zoisite and Galienne. They insisted, "You guys have to come down stairs! Jadeite and Nephrite are down there, and you have to see what they're doing!" The four protested but unsteadily followed them.

The lower deck was one very long, crowded room with many tables and low lighting. The atmosphere was tense and except for requests quietly given to waiters or instructions from the card dealers, the room was eerily silent.

Nephrite and Cat, who sat at a table playing blackjack, waved and smiled as the group passed them.

Kunzite and Nisha led them to a table on the far side of the room where a fairly large crowd had gathered. This was the last hand of poker to be played that night and the stakes had been raised accordingly. Jadeite, with Eliza on his lap, sat at the table. Five more men with very serious expressions were also sitting there.

As the cards were dealt, Jadeite looked up and smiled when he saw his friends in the crowd. Eliza took a morsel of dark chocolate candy from a tray and teasingly wafted it under Jadeite's nose. He tried to catch it with his lips but missed. Finally, Eliza stopped her teasing and fed the piece of confection to him. She slowly pulled her fingers out of Jadeite's mouth as he thoroughly licked them clean of the melted candy. Then, taking a second piece of chocolate, Eliza seductively enjoyed sucking on it and playing with it for a while. Soon she had succeeded in thoroughly distracting every man at the table.

The dealer stated Jadeite had won and the losers left the table in disgust. As they walked away, Eliza gave Jadeite a long, deep, chocolaty kiss then smiled and said, "Congratulations!"

Jadeite's friends all shook their heads in amazement as he gathered up his very sizable winnings.

Later, back at the palace, Endymion was stretched out on his bed wide-awake. It was close to four in the morning but for some reason, he couldn't sleep. He knew he was still pretty drunk, but he couldn't figure out why he was so wound up. Endymion looked over when he heard someone trying to quietly open his bedroom door.

Beryl slipped into his room and softly shut the door behind her. As she approached his bed, the moonlight from the window filtered through the thin negligee she wore, silhouetting her voluptuous body. With a smile, Endymion figured this might be just what he needed.

Saturday morning everyone slept in. After a late breakfast, the friends retired to a sunroom off the palace gardens to relax.

Kunzite and Nisha snuggled together on a couch in the warm sunshine to read. Jadeite, Nephrite, Eliza and Cat were sitting at a small table, laughing and playing cards together.

Zoisite and Galienne refused the offer to join in the card game and instead took a walk in the gardens. Galienne looked pale and at breakfast she had hardly eaten. Zoisite had a hunch it was more than just a hangover that was upsetting her.

The two of them walked silently for a quite a while and Zoisite realized Galienne wasn't about to broach the subject of last night. Since he didn't know how much she remembered he neutrally asked, "Did you enjoy our date last night?"

Without a word, Galienne turned to run. Zoisite had half expected her to do exactly that and quickly caught her arm to stop her. Galienne choked on a sob as she struggled to get away, and he could see the tears running down her face.

He may not love her, but Zoisite did feel bad that Galienne was so upset. Sympathetically, he pulled her into a hug then led her to a bench where they could sit and talk. Zoisite had kept his arm around Galienne to comfort her, but she flinched it away. Eventually, Galienne's tears slowed and she silently sat next to Zoisite all huddled up and miserable.

Zoisite quietly offered, "I'm sorry. I should have realized how much you were drinking and stopped you sooner."

Galienne wouldn't look at him as she brokenly whispered, "Don't…please don't apologize. It wasn't your fault."

Confused, Zoisite refuted, "I was your date and I should have been more aware of what the waiters were doing. You certainly wouldn't have known."

With a sigh Galienne whispered, "I did though." Looking up with tear bright eyes, she confessed, "I…I just wanted to be able to fit in…to relax and have fun. I…I thought the wine would help so…I hid how much I was drinking from you." She turned away from Zoisite in shame as she concluded, "B-but I…I didn't know…I…I would act like that! I…I'm so…ashamed! I…I can't believe I…I did those things!" Galienne was again crying as she choked out, "I…I'm s-s-sorry I ruined y…your evening!"

Now that he knew what had really happened, Zoisite was exceedingly glad he hadn't acted on his impulse last night. With a forgiving smile, he put his arms around Galienne and hugged her. Zoisite murmured, "Please don't feel bad. Actually, I didn't mind how the date went and it definitely wasn't boring. However, you don't need to drink to fit in. You're young and a little shy, but..."

Galienne suddenly gasped and wrenched herself out of Zoisite's arms. Her dark eyes flared furiously as she lifted her hand and slapped him across the face.

Totally dumbfounded, Zoisite stared as Galienne jumped up, stamped her foot and demanded, "I'm NOT young and shy! I'm just as grown up and sophisticated as my sisters are!"

A very offended Galienne turned heel and angrily stalked away. Zoisite lifted his hand and rubbed his stung cheek. Dazedly, he wondered, "What the hell just happened?!"

Zoisite returned to the palace sunroom where the others were. He walked over to Nisha and asked, "Did Galienne just come through here?"

Nisha looked up at Zoisite then nodded. "She didn't stop or say anything, but she came through here."

Zoisite sighed and said thank you.

Kunzite looked up and cocked his eyebrow questioningly. It was very easy to see the angry, red imprint of a small hand on Zoisite's cheek. Nephrite laughingly called out, "Hey, Zoi, lover's spat?"

Quickly turning, Zoisite growled, "No! Not that it's any of your business anyway!

"Then why…?" Kunzite questioned as he pointed to his own cheek for reference.

Sighing again, Zoisite rubbed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He quietly answered, "It was a misunderstanding."

Jadeite and the two girls started to snicker and even Kunzite and Nisha quickly hid their faces behind their books. Nephrite smugly concluded, "That's what I thought…a lover's spat."

Zoisite clenched his teeth and decided he had better leave the room before he threw something very sharp at Nephrite. Turning to go, Zoisite hesitated. Endymion's parents and Beryl's parents had appeared in the doorway. They entered quickly and worriedly looked around.

Queen Lydia was obviously upset as she turned to her husband and almost yelled, "See? She's not here!" Lydia then turned to Stanton and Roselynn and demanded, "Where is she? Her bed hasn't even been slept in!"

By this time, all four boys were standing. Kunzite asked, "Who's missing?"

King Stanton answered, "Beryl."

Nephrite responded, "We know she came back with us last night, so she has to be here somewhere."

Suddenly, a chilling thought occurred to all four of Endymion's guards and they worriedly glanced at each other.

King Stanton hadn't missed the boys' quick, silent exchange. He then came to the realization that another person was also missing and there was one other place in the palace that they hadn't thought to check.

Kunzite tried to nonchalantly head for the door as Nephrite and Jadeite started to nervously babble about checking the gardens, the kitchen and the stables.

Kunzite was almost to the door when King Fredrick, who had silently observed the boys' behavior, suddenly blanched. He looked to Stanton for a denial and when he didn't get it he angrily cursed. Quickly turning, Beryl's father drew his sword and rushed past Kunzite. King Stanton also cursed and quickly followed. Endymion's four guards left immediately behind him.

The two women stared at each other clearly confused. Other than a lot of cursing and muttering about someone being a fool, the men hadn't said one word about where they were going.

Nisha cleared her throat. Queen Roselynn and Queen Lydia turned to look at her and she reluctantly explained, "They're going to Endymion's room."

Shocked by the implications of that statement, both mothers gasped then quickly ran.

Continued…

Thank you for reading my story. I hope you are enjoying it. If you did like my story, or if you have any (kind and gently worded) suggestions/comments about my story, please let me know. I truly appreciate feedback. You can email me at ndeblock at att dot net .

This story was edited and enhanced by the great minds and imaginations of my three wonderful betas, Sophia Prester, Yumeko & Loki. Their help and ideas have been of great value to me! Each is also a fabulous Sailor Moon fanfic author. Sophia Prester's and Yumeko's (author name Heavenly Pearl) stories can be found on fanfiction dot net with an author's name search. Loki's work is on AriasInk dot com I highly recommend reading all of their stories.

Bye, Luna Hope

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, her lover, her friends, her family and her enemies all don't belong to me. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I just borrowed them for a little bit of fun. All original characters in this story do belong to me.


	13. Chapter 12

Strongly worded Author's Note – 

I will not be held responsible for any reader's mental, emotional or physical well-being if he/she reads this story without first reading my "Crystal Flaws" series. This story is definitely meant to be read after reading "Crystal Flaws".

If you already read, "Crystal Flaws" then you can laugh with me as we read the flame reviews left by the people who didn't read "Crystal Flaws" first.

Chapter 12 -

Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite and Zoisite entered Endymion's room just in time to see a furious King Fredrick grab and pull his sleeping, naked daughter from the prince's bed with one hand as he silently swung his sword toward Endymion's neck with the other. All four of the guards cried out as they realized they were too late to save their prince's life.

King Stanton had been a few steps ahead of the four princes, and he quickly thrust his sword's blade above his son's head to block the deadly arc. The two men silently stared at each other in stalemate as Endymion awoke.

One minute, Endymion was peacefully sleeping. The next, he heard two swords clash extremely close above his head. Quickly opening bleary eyes, Endymion saw a razor sharp blade hovering above his neck. A second sword, imbedded in the headboard above him, was the sole thing standing between Endymion and the other sword's final judgment. All this quickly registered in Endymion's mind, and he was instantly standing beside his bed - disoriented and totally terrified.

Endymion shook his head to clear it and immediately regretted the action as a mammoth headache and nausea hit him. Grabbing his head, the woozy prince groaned. King Stanton's sharp bark of Endymion's name got his attention. He could also hear someone, a girl, crying.

Squinting his eyes open, Endymion looked around and decided this must be a very bad dream. There was just no way all four of his guards, his mother, Beryl's mother and a few other people were in his bedroom and staring at him and Beryl standing there buck-naked. Then, there was the whole sword thing with their fathers. Rubbing his eyes, Endymion muttered, "This has to go! I don't feel good and I want to sleep!"

Kunzite stepped forward, raised his boot and gave Endymion a good, swift kick in the butt.

With a surprised yelp, the prince spun around and exclaimed, "What the hell'd you do that for!"

"Wake up, you Ass! You're in trouble!" Kunzite hissed.

That was when Endymion started to get the idea that maybe this wasn't a dream after all.

Once Zoisite realized the immediate threat to Endymion's life was over, he started to shake. He gripped the door jam as the room began to tilt and his legs felt like they were going to collapse. His heart was racing, his blood pounded loudly in his ears and his stomach was attempting to turn itself inside out.

Quietly leaving Endymion's room, Zoisite worried he was going to vomit or even faint. He barely made it around the corner of the hallway when he fell against the wall, slid down to the floor and burst into tears. Even as he cried, Zoisite wondered why. Yes, he had been worried about Endymion, but that wasn't it. Something else was bothering him.

Hugging his knees, Zoisite took deep, shaky breaths and tried to get a grip on himself. He wondered if it was that he had just been presented with irrefutable proof of Beryl and Endymion sleeping together. He had pretty much already known about that though. That wasn't making him almost pee his pants in fear. Fear? Zoisite wondered, What am I afraid of!

That's when it hit him. Just consciously acknowledging what it was made Zoisite gasp and shake in panic. King Fredrick had shown that he tended to swing first then ask questions later. It was now very frighteningly clear to Zoisite just how close he had come to being in the same situation Endymion was in. It scared Zoisite witless as he realized he wouldn't have had a father there to protect him.

Queen Roselynn gave a sigh of relief when she got to Endymion's door and saw her son was still alive. She also breathed a quiet prayer of thanks that so far, King Fredrick was abiding by the understood code of Royals not using powers against other Royals. As long as that was followed, there was a good chance everyone would survive this.

Roselynn bit her lip when she saw Kunzite kick Endymion and realized she probably didn't want to watch this. Looking up, she noticed Beryl sobbing and shivering beside her father. None of the men had yet thought to cover her and Beryl was too disoriented and upset to think of it either.

Glancing to her right, Roselynn saw the expression Queen Lydia wore, and it chilled her to the bone. She didn't see any fear or concern for Beryl. Instead, Lydia's face held cold fury, and she didn't look at all inclined to help her daughter.

Actually, Roselynn didn't think this was such a big crime, and she wasn't surprised it had happened. Sure, it would have been better for them to marry first. However, if she knew her son, he probably needed something concrete to motivate him in that direction. Roselynn had raised him to be honorable though, so she wasn't worried. She knew that when the time came he'd do the right thing. Roselynn looked from Lydia's stony face back to their upset husbands. She realized that right now there was very little chance any of them would agree with her.

Roselynn felt like she needed to do something, but what? She knew she couldn't help Endymion. Like it or not, she had to let the men deal with him. Maybe she could help Beryl though. It was now obvious that sometime in the near future, Beryl would become her daughter-in-law.

As Roselynn squared her shoulders, she reminded herself of her promise to be a good mother-in-law like Queen Lenia was. She decided now was as good a time as any to start. Purposefully walking into the room, Roselynn yanked a linen off the bed, threw it around Beryl and proceeded to steer the distraught girl out the door. Everyone stared with silent surprise as Roselynn did this.

When the two of them reached the door Lydia asked with suspicion, "Where are you taking her?"

"To find a robe. She's cold," Roselynn matter-of-factly answered as she continued out the room. Roselynn half expected Beryl's mother to follow them and maybe even show some care or concern. When Lydia didn't, it solidified Roselynn's impression of her as a mother.

As they walked, Beryl clutched the linen sheet to her and was silent except for the occasional hiccup or sniffle. She hadn't even looked up as Roselynn led her down the corridor. The queen wondered if this had been Beryl's first time. She hadn't seen any blood, but she knew that didn't prove anything. Roselynn actually hoped it hadn't been. This would be a horrible way for it to end.

Opened a door to a dressing suite, Roselynn led Beryl to sit on a low divan. An older, kindly looking woman with a wealth of salt and pepper hair pulled back into a low bun entered the room in response to her queen's summons.

Beryl looked up with alarm and Roselynn soothed, "It's okay. This is my personal suite and most trusted attendant, Maria. She will help you and get anything you need. You can bathe and even take a nap if you wish. Take as long as you need, no one will disturb you here. When you're ready to leave tell Maria and she'll bring you to me.

Roselynn turned to leave, and Beryl whispered, "Thank you."

Impulsively, Roselynn turned back and startled Beryl with a quick hug. Smiling, she reassured, "Don't worry. Everything will work out."

Roselynn's optimism faded as she slowly walked back down the hall towards her son's room. The men had looked so angry. She was afraid to find out what they had decided to do.

When she entered the room she was shocked to discover it empty. Quickly leaving, Roselynn found her husband alone in their bedroom. He was sitting on their bed hunched over with his face in his hands. Roselynn walked over and hesitantly touched his shoulder. She couldn't bring herself to ask what had happened after she left.

King Stanton looked up at his wife with tired and haggard eyes. "Don't worry," he answered her unspoken question, "Endymion is with Kunzite and Fredrick and Lydia are in their suite."

Releasing the breath she hadn't realized she was holding, Roselynn asked, "What happened?"

Her husband rubbed his eyes and explained, "Once you got Beryl out of there Fredrick calmed down considerably. Thank you for taking her away." Roselynn nodded, and he continued, "After that, I was able to convince him that we all needed some time to gather our composure and we should meet privately in my office in an hour to decide what to do about this. I've sent Endymion to your sister's with Kunzite. I figured it was a good idea to make sure he and Fredrick didn't cross paths."

Stanton stood and paced the room to look out the window. His fists were clench as he silently stood. Roselynn started to go to him when he spun around and questioned, "Where did we go wrong? Why would he do something like this? The least he could have done was go find some barmaid discretely like his friends did! Why would he treat a princess like a tramp and risk losing his life or a war! I thought he knew better!"

With every word Stanton had gotten louder until he was bellowing in anger. Roselynn stood still in silent shock. She had never seen her husband so angry! "Please, Stanton," she quietly pleaded, "I'm sure it wasn't like that. They probably feel strongly for one another and things just got out of control. One thing led to another...it happens."

"It didn't happen like that with us. He should have had more self control!" Stanton refuted.

Roselynn shook her head. "You can't compare them to us. You were living in Elysion and our marriage was practically arranged. We hardly knew each other and were married before we got close enough to get out of control like that. Endymion and Beryl have known each other since they were children and are already comfortable around each other. Once they started dating we should have expected they would become intimate sooner."

Stanton looked down. He whispered, "I've never been so afraid in my whole life! You…you didn't see…when that sword swung…a-and he was asleep…totally unaware, I thought I'd…I'd be too late. T-that we'd lose him f-for…forever!"

Seeing Stanton break down into tears made Roselynn realize that his anger had really been fear for his son. She hadn't seen him cry since she had miscarried so many years ago. Roselynn quickly put her arms around him to comfort them both. She choked out, "I'm so glad you got there in time to save him!"

Endymion pulled his cape closer around his shoulders against the brisk air. He wasn't sure if his shivering was from the breeze or still a reaction to what had happened earlier. He and Kunzite had fled the palace quickly, and Endymion hadn't even had time to grab something to eat. Not that his stomach would have kept it. His head pounded in time to the staccato rhythm of his horse's steps, and he definitely hadn't had enough sleep. All of his energy was spent on the monumental task of just staying in the saddle.

Kunzite looked behind him to see Endymion listing precariously and realized that, hurrying or not they had to stop. After tying his horse to a low branch, Kunzite walked over to Endymion and shook his leg. Endymion opened his eyes with a start and realized they had stopped. When he looked down at Kunzite questioningly, his cousin responded, "You're sleeping in your saddle. I figure we'd better stop a bit.

Endymion swung his leg around to dismount and lost his balance. If Kunzite hadn't reached out to steady him, Endymion would've ended up on his butt. They sat down against a tree, and Kunzite offered Endymion a drink of water. The liquid felt good on his dry throat but then did an immediate about-face when it hit the bottom of his stomach.

As Endymion flopped back against the tree again, Kunzite observed, "You're still hung over." The dark haired prince miserably groaned agreement as he held his throbbing head in his hands.

"That was a really ugly scene back at the palace," Kunzite mused. "For a few moments I thought you were done for. Seeing what happened today makes Nisha's decision to wait until we're married a little more bearable."

Endymion looked up with surprise, "You and Nisha haven't ever...!"

Shaking his head, Kunzite explained, "No. Nisha wants to fit in her wedding dress."

Endymion's brain wasn't fully functional due to his hang over. "Huh?" was his not so intelligent response.

Kunzite gave his Prince an odd look then elaborated, "You know. She doesn't want a big stomach for the wedding."

Endymion continued to stare cluelessly at his cousin and Kunzite asked with exasperation, "You do know what you did makes babies. Right!"

Startled, Endymion exclaimed, "Oh, that!" He paused then added, "I know that…but I guess I hadn't really thought about it."

Incredulously, Kunzite blurted, "You hadn't thought about it!"

Gingerly shaking his head, Endymion admitted, "No. I guess I haven't been thinking much at all lately." After a pause, he mused, "I guess Beryl could be pregnant. She didn't say anything to me though. I'm sure if she was, she'd have told me."

Kunzite pointed out, "She wouldn't know if she was pregnant right away..."

Endymion corrected, "No, I meant from before..." then caught himself as he realized what he had just told his cousin.

"You mean you two have done this before?" Kunzite exclaimed.

Nodding, Endymion quietly admitted, "Two other times."

Boggled, Kunzite asked, "Twice? You two only just started dating!" He shook is head, "You know, Endymion, for a guy who doesn't want to get married yet you sure are making some stupid decisions!"

Endymion winced at his cousin's unusually sharp tone. He thought about it and concluded with a sigh, "I guess we would have to get married if she was pregnant." He looked up and hopefully continued, "But I'm sure she would've said something if she was."

After bathing and getting dressed, Beryl dismissed Maria. Cautiously, Beryl walked through the halls. If she was lucky, she'd make it to her room without running into her parents or Endymion's parents. It's not that Beryl didn't appreciate Queen Roselynn's help, but her kindness and sympathy made Beryl feel uncomfortable. She didn't quite know how to respond to the gesture and didn't like feeling indebted to anyone. Someday, the queen might call that debt in and be able to use it against her.

Rounding a corner, Beryl startled when she almost ran into Nisha. She looked down and tried to quickly go around the dark haired princess, but Nisha reached out to stop her.

Beryl looked up with annoyance. "What?"

Nisha had at first thought to feel some sympathy because of what had happened. Instead she found herself scolding the haughty arrogance she saw in Beryl's eyes. "Are you happy that you almost managed to get Endymion killed this morning?"

Angrily, Beryl responded, "Of course not!

"Well, Beryl, you'd better think a little more about what you're doing before you bring our whole world down around you!" Nisha warned, then turned and walked away. She'd had her say and honestly didn't care what Beryl thought of it.

Beryl clenched her fists and resisted the urge to blow a hole through Nisha's back. She was in enough trouble as it was and didn't need to add more, even if she really wanted to do it. Silently cursing, Beryl continued on to her room. She thought, Who the hell does Nisha think she is to talk to me like that! It's not like I knew we'd get caught or that my father would do that!

Reaching her room, Beryl shut and locked the door behind her. Finally, she was alone. Beryl walked across the room then flopped face down on the bed and cried herself to sleep.

Endymion returned home late Monday morning and went straight to his office. He was still pretty shaken up by what had happened Saturday morning and didn't feel up to facing his parents yet. His father had different plans though. When Endymion opened the door to his office, he was startled to see his father sitting at his desk waiting for him.

Stanton looked up at his son as he pushed the papers he'd been working on aside, "So, you decided to show up. I was starting to think I'd have to go get you."

With anxiety sitting like a leaded weight in the pit of his stomach, Endymion silently sat down on the only other chair in the room. His father continued, "I suppose you already know that wasn't one of the smartest things you've ever done. What I want to know is why. Why would you do something that's so dangerous politically and could get you killed?"

Endymion sighed. That was the same question he'd been asking himself the last two days and he still didn't know the answer. It had been so easy and enjoyable that the thought to not do it hadn't even occurred to him. His father was waiting for an answer so Endymion shrugged, "I don't know." It was the truth after all.

Stanton stared and tried to hold his temper at his son's flippant answer. "You don't know!" he echoed.

Embarrassed by how stupid he knew his answer sounded, Endymion shook his head and looked down.

That was when Stanton realized his son's answer had been serious! With a sigh, the King shook his head and incredulously repeated, "You don't know." He then pointedly asked, "Do you love her?"

Quickly snapping up straight, Endymion stammered, "I um…well…um…" He really didn't want to give the same answer!

As Stanton watched his red-faced son search for a response, he angrily thought, Maybe I should just save everyone the aggravation and run a sword through him myself! Stanton sighed. He knew he didn't really mean it. It was just his frustration talking.

Finally, Endymion hesitantly settled for, "Maybe?"

"Well," Stanton responded, "your mother has Beryl's parents convinced that both of you are so much in love that you couldn't resist the temptation and that's why this happened." Endymion's eyes got bigger and his face paled as his father continued, "Based on that, King Fredrick has decided to let you live - on two conditions. You and Beryl need to be engaged as soon as possible and a wedding will be planned for the end of spring."

"What?" Endymion exclaimed, "M-Married! I'm not ready to be m-  
married!"

With a wry grin at his son's panicked response, Stanton satirically observed, "Maybe that's something you should have thought about before you did this!"

Continued…

Thank you for reading my story. I hope you are enjoying it. If you did like my story, or if you have any (kind and gently worded) suggestions/comments about my story, please let me know. I truly appreciate feedback. You can email me at .

This story was edited and enhanced by the great minds and imaginations of my three wonderful betas, Sophia Prester, Yumeko Loki. Their help and ideas have been of great value to me! Each is also a fabulous Sailor Moon fanfic author. Sophia Prester's and Yumeko's stories can be found on with an author's name search. Loki's work is on I highly recommend reading all of their stories.

Bye, Luna Hope

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, her lover, her friends, her family and her enemies all don't belong to me. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I just borrowed them for a little bit of fun. All original characters in this story do belong to me.


	14. Chapter 13 Revised

Chapter 13 – Revised & new scene added

Endymion had been doing a lot of thinking during the two weeks prior to the annual Solstice celebration and had almost convinced himself Beryl would agree with him that they were too young to be married. However, he was also very aware the entire point would be moot if Beryl was pregnant. Endymion fervently prayed, to whatever deity willing to listen, that if they could just beat the odds this one time then he wouldn't touch her again.

Beryl's family had already arrived at the palace for the two-week long celebration. So far, Endymion had managed to avoid greeting them but he knew he'd have to face them eventually.

Before dinner was to be served, Endymion and his parents started off the celebration with a toast. Endymion had spotted Beryl and her parents in the crowd so he screwed up his courage, pasted a smile on his face and headed towards them. "Happy Solstice, King Fredrick, Queen Lydia and Princess Beryl."

Fredrick and Lydia didn't bother with the pretense of a smile as they coolly nodded in acknowledgement and said nothing. Endymion nervously cleared his throat, then turned to Beryl with the small hope of a slightly warmer response. "Princess Beryl, could I have the honor of escorting you to dinner?"

Beryl looked up from her careful study of the floor to see that her parents were both pointedly ignoring her. Since they weren't explicitly telling her she couldn't, Beryl quietly answered, "Yes. Thank you."

Endymion offered Beryl his arm, and even though King Fredrick scowled, he didn't stop them from walking into the dining room together.

After an awkward meal, Endymion led Beryl to the garden to talk together privately. He started off with, "Beryl, I'm sorry for what happened…"

Beryl interrupted. "I apologize for my father's behavior…"

"I can't really blame him," Endymion offered. "I'd have probably reacted the same way if I had a daughter."

Beryl looked up at him with a surprised expression and blushed, but all she said as she looked back down was, "I'm glad he was stopped."

Unconsciously rubbing his neck, Endymion responded, "Yeah, me too."

They continued their walk in silence and Endymion internally sighed with relief. He had given Beryl the perfect opportunity to tell him if she was pregnant and she hadn't said a thing about it. He gratefully decided his prayers and pledge must have been heard.

Endymion broke their silence. "Beryl, you know that our parents want us to get married now, right?"

Looking up with a suddenly bright smile, Beryl hugged his arm. "Yes, I know. Isn't it great?! Then we won't have to be apart anymore or worry about being caught!" Endymion nodded and gulped. He realized Beryl didn't think they were too young to be married at all.

* * *

Buttoning his white dress shirt, Endymion glanced at his dresser for the tenth time. He just couldn't stop thinking about what was in his top drawer. It was the evening of the annual Solstice ball. It had snowed the previous night, making everything outside glisten and sparkle in the moonlight. [A perfect, romantic winter's evening, he thought and sighed. 

When Endymion had entered his room to get ready he had seen the small, black velvet box sitting on his bed and realized his father had put it there as a not so subtle hint. Endymion was expected to do this…tonight. He had tossed the box in his drawer without looking inside then went to take a bath. Now, looking at the drawer again, Endymion finally admitted to himself that it just wasn't possible to ignore it. He retrieved the box and sat down on his bed.

The ring was beautiful. In the glow of the lamp, a very large, rectangular diamond flashed rainbows and contrasting it were two, dark-green emeralds that sat lengthwise on each side on a golden band. The door to his room suddenly opened and Endymion snapped the lid shut with a start.

Kunzite was about to ask his cousin if he could borrow some cufflinks, but shut his mouth when he saw Endymion sitting there wide-eyed with the small box in hand. Closing the door, Kunzite walked over and held out his hand. Wordlessly, Endymion handed him the box and Kunzite opened it. "Hm…very nice," he commented then quietly shut the lid and handed it back. "So, you're going to do it tonight?"

Endymion fidgeted nervously with the box. "I guess so."

Kunzite chuckled. "You look like you're about to be executed."

Shrugging his shoulders, Endymion explained, "I just don't feel ready for this."

As he sat down, Kunzite reasoned, "Sure, you didn't expect to do this quite yet but you would have eventually. Sometime in the future you're going to need a queen to rule with you and give you an heir. I seriously doubt you'd consider marrying anyone else. Cheer up. There are worse things in life than getting engaged."

With a sigh, Endymion concluded, "You're right. I guess I'm just being childish about this. It's not that big a deal if we get married now or later." Looking up, Endymion smiled. "Thanks for the encouragement."

"Any time." Then Kunzite remembered why he had come in the first place. "Hey, can I borrow some cufflinks? I can't seem to find mine."

"Sure," Endymion laughed as he pocketed the small box and stood to get a pair.

* * *

As Endymion danced with Beryl, he could feel his father's impatient gaze on him from somewhere in the room. The ball was only a little more than half over and Endymion felt like turning to his father and yelling, "I'll get to it so leave me alone already!" 

Endymion sighed and Beryl looked up. "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head then smiled down at her. "No…nothing's wrong." Looking up towards the door to the garden, he continued, "Let's go get some fresh air."

Beryl shook her head. "It's freezing out there!"

Chuckling, Endymion steered her towards the door. "We keep a few capes near by for nights like this."

The air was still and silent and little puffs of warm breath floated ahead of the couple as they strolled down the path. The trail itself was clear, but everything else around them was covered in a blanket of white, shimmering crystals.

The couple came to a bench and Beryl wrapped the white, fur cape close around her as she sat down. She looked up to see Endymion facing away from her and looking out over the frozen garden as he fiddled with something in his hand. "Endymion?" she questioned and he turned with a start.

"Oh, um…," he stalled one last time as he ran his fingers through his hair. Then, resolutely stepping forward, he reached down to lift Beryl's hand from her lap. Formally, he asked, "Beryl, would you marry me?"

For a moment Beryl looked surprised. She then blushed and quietly answered, "Of course I'll marry you, Prince Endymion."

Endymion slipped the ring on Beryl's finger then pulled her up to stand. Beryl looked at her hand a moment then looked up at Endymion and smiled. After an almost unperceivable hesitation, Endymion put his arms around Beryl and kissed her.

* * *

The next morning Beryl was still waving her ringed hand around every chance she got and the rest of the time she was happily glued to Endymion's side. 

As the group of friends was leaving the dining room after breakfast, Beryl smiled up at Endymion and quietly suggested, "A carriage ride across the countryside would be nice. The hills and trees all look so pretty covered in snow."

Endymion hesitated a moment. "Yes, that's a good idea." To Beryl's disappointment he then turned to the rest of their group and offered, "How does a carriage ride over the countryside sound? Are you guys in?"

Nephrite and Jadeite's latest girls thought that sounded fun, and Kunzite and Nisha also decided to join them.

Galienne had listened to the other's discussion. Zoisite looked down at her to see if she wanted to go but she prompted, "We were going to go ice skating. Remember?"

"Yes, but we could do that another time. A carriage ride with the others might be fun."

Shaking her head, Galienne quietly persisted. "I'd prefer to go ice skating."

Shrugging, Zoisite turned to the others. "Thanks, anyway. We'll pass this time."

* * *

"This meeting is of utmost importance! I'm afraid duty must come first." King Savaric's long-suffering, pious expression could have melted the heart of anyone - except his wife's. 

Queen Julianna looked up at her husband and wagged her finger at him so vigorously it made her whole body shake. She accused, "I know you're not going to do any work! You men just sit around in that smoky room and drink all afternoon then show up for dinner inebriated and insufferable. What kind of an example is that to our children? No wonder Nephrite has become so difficult!"

King Savaric hesitated, trying to come up with a plausible rebuttal. Before he found one, his wife turned away with annoyance. "Go then if you must but don't whine to me when you're sick from it!"

Quickly slipping a tobacco bag and pipe into his pocket, Savaric headed for the door before his wife could change her mind.

King Branor crouched in front of a large fireplace and lazily poked at the fire. He threw a few more logs on, and the fire cooperatively flared up. Stretching out full length on the hearthrug, Branor sighed as he enjoyed the comfortable heat.

The room was obviously a man's retreat. Hunting and fishing trophies hung on the walls between tall shelves of books, comfortable leather chairs were dispersed around the room and a cabinet for liquors and another that displayed King Stanton's weapons flanked a large window.

As Branor and Savaric chatted about nothing in particular by the fire, Stanton and Fredrick sat in chairs reading and Anir and Galeron played chess by the window. Over the last few hours, each man had quietly enjoyed his favored vice with the pressures of family and realm securely locked out. It was a rare treat for the six of them to be able to put aside their crowns and just enjoy some time together as friends.

Stanton turned his head to look at the clock and observed, "It's almost time for us to get ready for dinner."

Savaric and Galeron groaned at the thought of having to give up their pleasant solitude. Anir sighed and Stanton smiled in agreement. They weren't even half way through the two week long holiday and already each man had had his fill of the constant socializing the women overwhelmed them with each year.

Stanton added, "Oh, by the way, tonight will be the formal announcement of Endymion and Beryl's engagement. Fredrick, you, your wife and daughter will have seats reserved at the front table with my family from now on."

Fredrick nodded as he put down the book he was reading. "That's fine. I'd also like to announce my successor tonight now that Beryl will eventually rule with Endymion."

The others looked up curiously. Anir asked, "So, who have you chosen?"

Without hesitation Fredrick answered, "Prince Jumel Hillier, Silas' second son."

The room was silent as the others digested this news. Finally Savaric offered, "He's very disciplined and powerful…" then hesitated, unsure how to diplomatically finish his thoughts.

"Jumel is very motivated to increase his powers and strength - maybe too much so," Galeron pointed out. "Are you sure he's a wise choice? My impression of Jumel is someone who's arrogant and doesn't like to listen to others' opinions or take advice."

Branor added, "Once done, this is irreversible. You don't need to decide immediately. Why don't you take some time to consider all the options?"

Standing up from his chair, Fredrick sharply responded, "I've already taken the time to considered this and I think Jumel is well suited to leadership. It's my decision and I stand by it!"

Galeron looked like he wanted to say more, but King Stanton interrupted. "You are correct, Fredrick. It is your right to choose whom you will adopt as your heir. The only stipulations are that it must be someone who has powers and someone who's not directly in the line of succession. Jumel qualifies in both respects." The other four in the room didn't look happy but they knew the King was correct.

Stanton then asked Fredrick, "Have you spoken to Jumel? Did he agree to this?" Fredrick nodded and Stanton continued. "You will be given the opportunity to make it official after the engagement announcement at dinner tonight."

* * *

Later that evening King Stanton, with Queen Roselynn, Prince Endymion, Princess Beryl and her parents moved to stand on the royal dais in the waiting area outside the dining hall. King Stanton raised his glass of wine to get everyone's attention and the room fell silent. "We would like to announce the joyous occasion of Prince Endymion and Princess Beryl's engagement to be married." 

The entire room broke into thunderous applause and cheers while both sets of parents alternately hugged the couple and bowed respectfully to each other.

Once the room quieted down, King Fredrick raised his glass for a toast. "To the eternal union of our children and our families."

The crowd raised their glasses in tribute and after everyone had drunk, King Fredrick continued. "At this time I would also like to announce my choice for adoptive heir and successor."

Again the room grew silent as each wanted to hear whom the King of the Northern Continents had chosen. This announcement, although an understood part of how they handled the marriage of two royal house successors, was still unexpected. It usually took a while for this choice to be made. It was obvious from Beryl and Endymion's expressions that not even they knew of King Fredrick's decision.

King Fredrick continued, "From this day forward, I have chosen Prince Jumel to be my heir apparent and adoptive son."

King Fredrick held out his hand and a handsome, solidly built, blond young man stepped up to the dais. He grinned as he reached out and clasped his adoptive father's hand. As King Fredrick drew Prince Jumel up onto the dais, he greeted, "Welcome to our family, my son!"

With a grand flourish, Jumel pushed his gold and forest-green cape behind him and knelt in front of his new parents. "Thank you for the honor of joining your family and I hope to always make you proud, Father." The crowd then broke their silence and cheered as Jumel stood to bow to his new father and kiss his new mother's hand.

Beryl watched all this with a scowl. How dare her parents make this kind of an announcement now! It was her and Endymion's celebration! Then, of all the people to pick it had to be Jumel? Jumel! Beryl was furious! When Jumel turned and looked at Beryl, she continued to glare, but also unconsciously took a step closer to Endymion.

Jumel approached with a large smile, took Beryl's hand and raise it to his lips. Staring into her eyes, he whispered, "It will be a pleasure to have a sister as beautiful as you, Beryl."

Silently, Beryl let her hand fall from Jumel's grasp. She consciously suppressed the urge to run for a basin of soap and water to scrub her hand as Endymion reached out to also offer his welcome and congratulations.

Endymion's four guardians stood to the side of the royal dais and each offered their well wishes to Endymion and Beryl as they descended the stage. Jumel descended after them and shook Kunzite, Nephrite's and Jadeite's hands.

As Jumel approached his blood brother, Zoisite wanted to be any place but there. Gritting his teeth, Zoisite forced himself to hold out his hand. "Congratulations, Jumel. I hope you will be happy."

"I'm certain I will," Jumel answered as he shook Zoisite's hand. When Jumel turned away, there was no sign of the arrogant smirk he had meant for his brother's eyes only.

* * *

The next morning, Zoisite quietly clicked the library door shut behind him and breathed a sigh of relief. The quiet and scent of aged books always helped him to relax. Hopefully, Galienne wouldn't be able to track him down there for a while. 

After Zoisite had apologized a few weeks ago, Galienne had apparently felt their relationship was stronger and closer for having weathered the difficulties. She had begun to be less shy around Zoisite and instead, she was spending every second of her day trying to "take care" of him. More than once he had tried to gently protest that all the attention wasn't necessary but she laughingly told him he would waste away to nothing or die of exposure if she didn't take care of him. It wasn't really so bad to have someone care if he ate enough or had warm clothes on but frankly, Zoisite felt a bit overwhelmed and smothered by it. During the last week and a half every one of Zoisite's free moments had been planned - ice skating, sledding, walks in the woods, going into town to shop and so on, with and by Galienne. Except for the occasional meal or evening ball he had hardly seen his other friends. He admitted that hadn't been so bad either since he knew he would've just ended up watching the happy, newly engaged couple but… Zoisite sighed again. A lot of things had happened recently and he was tired. He just wanted a little alone time.

That was when Zoisite realized the library already had an occupant in the back corner. Suppressing a groan, he cautiously peeked around the bookcase and was surprised to see Endymion sitting in a chair.

"Oh, good! It's only you," Endymion exhaled.

Zoisite nodded. As he started to scan some of the book titles, he asked, "So, who are you hiding from?"

"Why would you think I was hiding from someone?" Endymion evasively answered.

Finding an interesting compilation of short stories, Zoisite settled himself on a couch. "Endymion, first of all you said, 'Good! It's only you.' when you saw me, implying you were happy it wasn't someone else and second, the library isn't where you usually spend your leisure time."

"Fine, but I don't call it 'hiding'. I call it 'avoiding'."

Chuckling, Zoisite looked down to skim the table of contents. "Okay. Who are you 'avoiding'?"

"Beryl."

Zoisite's head shot up. "Beryl?! Why?"

Endymion looked down. "I don't know…I just…don't want to be around her."

"But you're engaged!" Zoisite worked hard to keep his voice neutral as he added, "Many guys would love to be in your shoes."

Bitterly, Endymion responded, "Well, they can have them! I'd give almost anything to get out of this."

Zoisite was silent for a moment. "Then why did you propose?"

Endymion hadn't noticed the hard edge to Zoisite's voice. He answered, "After everything that happened I was informed it was the only way I'd be allowed to keep my head on my shoulders."

Zoisite sat forward on the edge of the couch. With clenched fists, he loudly blurted, "Is that it?! Don't you love her even a little bit?!"

Taken back, Endymion defended, "I don't wish her ill or anything…" then stopped as Zoisite suddenly jumped up and left, slamming the library door behind him. Endymion looked down at the book Zoisite had dropped. Confused, he realized it had definitely been anger he saw flashing in Zoisite's eyes.

continued...

Thank you for reading & please review. I truly appreciate it when someone takes the time to let me know what they think of my work.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Elios felt very small as he knelt alone in the middle of the cavernous auditorium. A large crowd of Priests, Shrine Maidens, Acolytes, lay Pegasuses and quite a few fairies, restlessly flitting about, surrounded him in the tiered seats that ringed the room. Elios didn't look up as he again tried to focus on the purifying prayers Merak had taught him. No matter how hard he tried though, his mind refused to stay away from why he was there. Today, if all went well, he would be dedicated to the Golden Crystal. Merak had said if the Crystal found him worthy it would fuse with him and they would become one. From then on, only someone of Earth's royal lineage would be able to separate him from the powerful item.

Elios fervently prayed he'd be worthy. This was the reason he and his sisters had been brought to Elysion and this was why they had endured so much. It had been a very difficult transition for all three of them.

Elios remembered that it had still been dark when the five Pegasuses and three siblings entered Elysion. His sisters had fallen asleep soon after they took off but he was still wide-awake. Dawn was just beginning to touch the edges of the sky as they approached the shrine and a large, clear dome at the center spilled light into the early morning gloom. From above, Elios thought it looked like the moon glowing pure and clear in the night sky.

The group landed in front of large steps that ascended to the shrine. Mammoth doors silently swung open above them and many priests and shrine maidens glided down the staircase to surround the travelers. Before Elios realized what was happening, delicate hands had reached up to slide his sisters off of Merak's back. The still sleeping little girls were instantly absorbed into the group of shrine maidens and as one they silently disappeared back into the shrine.

Craning his neck in a futile attempt to see where his siblings had gone, Elios protested as hands also reached for him. "Wait! Where did they take them? Bring them back!"

Elios was set on his feet as Merak transformed back into his human form. The group of priests had taken Elios with them as they respectfully stepped back from their high priest, and it was taking three sets of hands to keep Elios still. When Merak's transformation was complete, he gave the priests a reproachful glance, and Elios was immediately released.

A few quick steps and the young boy stood directly in front of the high priest. Looking way up to challenge Merak's placid gaze, Elios demanded, "Why were my sisters taken away? Where did they go!"

Merak crouched down and smiled reassuringly at the upset boy. "The girls are fine, Elios. They are with the shrine maidens who will teach them now."

In spite of himself, Elios found Merak's quiet, reasonable words calming. Reluctantly nodding his understanding, Elios tried to smother a yawn.

Merak continued, "I'm sure you are very tired after having had your night's rest interrupted." Two of the Pegasus priests stepped forward, and Merak introduced the older, heavier priest then the younger. "Elios, I'd like you to meet Brother Akastos and Brother Tylus." The two men bowed and Elios politely did likewise. Merak continued, "They will show you to your room. Please rest this morning. The shrine maidens will bring you lunch and after that you will begin your shrine training."

Elios nodded then turned to follow the two men into the shrine. They led Elios down some marble steps that spiraled the inner parameter of the shrine. The steps led to the lower levels of the building where the priests and shrine maidens lived. Elios was amazed at how much bigger the shrine was on the inside than it had looked from the air. As they passed many doors, Elios looked up and asked, "Which room is my sisters'?"

Akastos answered, "The shrine maidens live on the next floor lower. Your sisters will sleep there in the novice maidens' dormitory."

The priests stopped in front of a door that looked just like all the other doors. They ushered Elios into a small private room, and he saw a bed, desk and dresser. Elios also noticed there were no windows and no definite light source, yet just like the rest of the shrine, the room was comfortably illuminated. Looking up at the priests again, he asked, "Where are the lights?"

The priests looked a little surprised by Elios' question then chuckled. Brother Akastos kindly explained, "The shrine walls gather light from the dome during the day and use it to illuminate the lower levels."

Brother Tylus added with a wink, "When I was new I wondered that too. You can control the glow level of your room by telepathy."

Elios nodded then smothered another yawn. The two priests smiled sympathetically, and Akastos offered, "We'll leave so you can get some rest. Welcome to the shrine, Elios."

The priests bowed goodbye, and Elios also bowed. He politely thanked the two older men before they left him.

Now alone, Elios could barely keep his eyes open. He yawned again as he wondered how to go about turning out the lights. Surface humans often became uncomfortable around someone who could speak telepathically so Elios' parents had carefully avoided it with each other and their children. Elios understood the theory behind telepathy of course, but using it was a totally different thing. Scrinching his forehead with effort, Elios tried to think, Lights out.. Nothing changed so he tried again. Lights off…get dark…, but still nothing happened. Now getting frustrated, he demanded out loud, "Turn off light!" The glow still didn't diminish or even flicker.

With a sigh, Elios decided to give up on the lights. Kicking off his shoes, Elios realized he still had his pajamas on from home. He walked to the bed in the far corner of the room and flopped down. Closing his eyes, his last conscious thought was, I wish I knew how to turn off the light. The room darkened as Elios quietly began to snore.

An unknown amount of time later, Elios awoke. Something didn't feel right to him, and he tried to identify it. He realized that even though it was dark, he couldn't hear his brothers breathing in their sleep or any of the other normal night sounds. He opened his eyes and the pitch-blackness of the room was unrelieved by the moonlight that should have been showing through his curtains. He couldn't see the outline of the window that was supposed to be above his bed and his surroundings didn't even smell right.

Momentary panic and disorientation woke Elios fully, and he finally remembered the previous night's events. A tear slipped down his cheek as he realized why everything was so foreign. Another tear soon followed, then Elios rolled over to bury his face in the sterile smelling pillow. His smothered sobs broke the silence that surrounded him.

The sound of someone turning his doorknob made Elios catch and hold his breath. Two shrine maidens silently entered his room, and the walls began to dimly glow. The smell of warm food had also followed the women, and Elios heard the quiet click of a tray being placed on the desk. No words were spoken out loud as the two women turned and quietly shut the door behind them.

Elios exhaled the breath he was holding and shakily gulped oxygen as he wiped his eyes and nose with his sleeve. He gratefully noted that the room had stayed lit. Even though Elios felt like he never wanted to get up again, his stomach reminded him that he hadn't eaten since dinner the night before, and the smell of food silently enticed him.

With a sigh, Elios rolled over and sat up on the edge of his bed. Looking around, he noticed a second door. When he stood and hesitantly opened it, he found a small bathroom with a shower, sink and toilet.

Elios had finished his lunch, showered and found some robes in the dresser drawers. He figured, since they were his size that this was what he was supposed to wear. The over robe was light blue with a thin, plain, white belt and loose, gauze sleeves. The pants were the same light blue color and white shoes completed the outfit. He had just finished using a comb to try to bring some kind of order to his unruly, white curls when he heard someone knock and open his door.

Hastily dropping the comb, Elios exited the bathroom to see a tall, very solidly built priest wearing a dark blue robe in his room. The priest looked Elios up and down critically. Hello, he telepathically greeted. I'm Brother Phrontis. You didn't do too badly with the robes considering it's your first time. He reached down to pull Elios' belt loose then retied it with a different knot to the left side.

Elios had silently watched. The priest then looked at Elios a little perplexed. Finally, he verbally insisted, "Elios…"

Looking up startled, Elios asked, "Yes?"

The priest again looked perplexed but he pointedly added, "It is expected that you properly greet a priest when he greets you."

Elios blushed and confusion was written all over his face as he quietly stammered, "Y-y-yes, sir…um…N-nice to meet you, sir."

With a look just as confused as Elios', the priest verbally responded, "I said my name is Brother Phrontis."

Quickly looking down, Elios added, "I-I apologize, Brother Phrontis. I guess I-I didn't hear you."

Phrontis smiled. "That's okay, but pay attention. You have a lot to learn."

Elios nodded, and Phrontis telepathically added as he turned towards the door, Let's go. We need to get your ears pierced and your neck jewel.

Looking up surprised, Elios sprinted after the priest that had suddenly left his room with large strides.

Phrontis led Elios down the spiral steps past three more floors. They entered the next floor and there were many Pegasus, both laymen and priests, milling around the large open room. Elios couldn't help gaping as he took in all the hustle and bustle around him. Fortunately for Elios, Phrontis was large enough that Elios could keep him in sight. Phrontis headed toward the far corner of the floor where a large Pegasus, in Pegasus form, was using his wings to blow wind over a metal forge. The forge glowed steadily hotter and brighter, and Elios became mesmerized by the pulsing heat and light.

Another Pegasus priest, also in a dark blue robe, stood up from the desk he had been hunched over and put down the jeweler's tools he had been using. He and Phrontis bowed to each other. They both turned to look at Elios.

The jeweler greeted Elios telepathically but was ignored as Elios continued to stare at the forge. Phrontis sighed and telepathically explained, He seems to be having a hard time paying attention. Maybe he's a little overwhelmed.

Well, he better get over that fast, the jeweler telepathically responded. There's too much to be done for him to waste time daydreaming.

The jeweler reached out to tap Elios on the head and Elios startled. Blushing bright red, he bowed and quickly offered, "Hello, sir!"

The jeweler turned to pick up a thin, gold spiral that had a golden charm dangling from it. He handed it to Elios and as Elios was admiring the pretty choker, the jeweler lifted a spring-loaded clamp. He telepathically told Elios, Stay still a moment, then wrapped Elios' head in the crook of his elbow to brace it. The jeweler deftly centered the clamp on Elios' earlobe and squeezed.

To say Elios was surprised when the jeweler's arm wrapped around his head was an understatement. The jeweler was strong, and when Elios felt the earring point painfully stab through his flesh, he could do nothing but scream.

The jeweler, shocked by the reaction, quickly released Elios' head, and he fell to the floor sobbing as he held his throbbing ear. Elios' scream had reverberated through out the entire open floor and all the Pegasuses stopped what they were doing to turn and silently stare at the loud boy.

Looking up at Phrontis with a bewildered expression, the jeweler shrugged. Phrontis sighed then closed his eyes and rubbed his temple in frustration.

Elios looked up with tears running down his cheeks. Chokingly, he demanded, "What did you do that for? It hurt!"

Phrontis quietly answered, "All shrine acolytes wear hoop earrings. At ordination they receive their crystals." Phrontis pointed at the crystal ornaments, dangling from the hoops in his own ears, to illustrate.

Elios stared and the realization came to him that they were going to want to do that to his other ear too. Shaking, Elios stood and tried to run to anywhere but there. Of course, the Pegasus who had been fanning the forge easily stepped in front of Elios to block his escape.

Phrontis, who had seen the panic in Elios' eyes, walked up then knelt to be eye to eye. He quietly explained, "You can't be a priest if you don't do this."

Elios collapsed into a ball, covered his other ear too and vehemently wailed, "No, no, no…" between sobs.

Standing up, Phrontis looked at the jeweler apologetically and telepathed, I have no choice but to send for Him. The jeweler nodded then turned to sit back at his desk while Phrontis telepathically called for Merak.

It wasn't long before all the pegasuses on the floor again stopped what they were doing to silently stare at the sight of their high priest flying swiftly over them in Pegasus form. The ceilings were high for this very reason but the Pegasuses rarely flew inside the shrine and only for dire emergencies.

Merak landed in front of the forge and transformed back to human form. The Pegasus that had been blocking the way stepped back to let the high priest through.

By this time, Elios had worked himself into such a fit of misery that Phrontis couldn't even approach the boy. Merak quickly scooped Elios into his arms and hugged him. When Elios realized it was Merak, he sobbingly tried to explain. Merak shushed Elios and rubbed his back until the boy finally quieted. Merak then asked, "Didn't Brother Phrontis explain this to you before hand?"

Elios shook his head no, and Phrontis responded his defense telepathically. I specifically told him we were going to get his ears pierced. He didn't protest so I figured he was okay about it.

Merak looked confused then shrugged. He asked, "Elios, does your ear still hurt now?"

Thinking about it, Elios looked up surprised. "No. Not really, I guess."

"That's because Pegasuses are fast healers. I'm sure you've known that." Elios nodded as he remembered how he and his siblings' scrapes and bruises from play would disappear almost as fast as they had happened. Merak continued. "I realize this was difficult, but you really do need to wear the earrings. Now that you know it won't last long or surprise you, how about you just get the last one over with?"

Elios reluctantly nodded and a few minutes later he grit his teeth with admirable courage as he endured his second piercing.

That evening, Elios ate dinner with Merak in his private suite up on the shrine's top floor. Merak tried to put the boy at ease by telling him as much as possible about what he'd be doing during the next few weeks. Merak explained how acolytes usually joined the shrine at the age of four. Elios would have quite a bit of catching up to do before they could start his golden crystal training.

The next day Elios joined the other acolytes for breakfast. They all stared at him when he was introduced and Elios noticed he was the smallest and probably the youngest one there.

Elios was pointed to an empty seat at one of the long tables. He sat down as shrine maidens began to set bowls of food out. A boy sitting next to Elios, who was only a little taller but much huskier than Elios, looked at him. Elios glanced up, shyly smiled, and the boy verbally greeted, "Hi. I'm Linus. Where's your bed? I'm in the second intermediate room, bed 8."

Elios hesitated then quietly answered, "I'm, um… in a room by myself. I'm not sure if it has a number." Even though Elios' voice had been low, every other boy sitting around him stopped eating to turn and look.

Linus responded with surprise. "Your own room! How did you manage that? Only priests have their own room."

"I-I'm not sure," Elios stammered. "That's just were I was told to go."

An older and much bigger boy across the table interjected, "I had heard you're favored by high priest Merak. I guess it's true."

Elios wasn't sure what to say as the boys nodded then went back to eating.

After breakfast, Elios was told to join the flying practice class in the clearing between the shrine and the Crystal Lake. The teacher and the other acolytes silently stared as Elios quietly admitted that he didn't know how to fly. "Not at all?" the teacher asked incredulously. Elios shook his head, and the teacher sent him to the other side of the clearing to join the novice shrine maiden's beginner's class.

As Elios walked to the beginner's class, he spotted his sisters, in identical, long-flowing novice, shrine maiden robes, standing off to the side with their heads bowed. Elios walked over to them, and when the girls looked up, he realized they were crying.

"Elios!" the two girls whispered, throwing themselves into his arms. "We didn't think we'd ever see you again!" Alcyone sobbed.

Wrapping his arms around the two little girls, Elios asked, "Why are you standing here and not in class with the rest of the shrine maidens?"

Pleione shakily explained. "We were told we weren't paying attention and to stand here during class to 'reflect on our behavior'."

With a sigh, Elios hugged his sisters tighter. "Yes, I've been told the same thing." Elios knew this was too much of a coincidence. He thought hard about it and suddenly realized what they could be missing. He continued, "I think they use telepathy a lot here and we're not used to it. How about we try really hard to notice when someone is speaking telepathically? Maybe it will help."

Alcyone looked up at her brother with a confused expression and Pleione asked, "Elios, can you…t-tell…tell-e…path-y? Can you show us how?"

Elios shook his head. "I don't think we need to be able to use it though. We just need to hear it." He thought some more then hesitantly offered, "If you hear a voice in your mind, look around. If someone is looking at you, ask if they were talking to you."

Both girls' expressions suddenly lit up with comprehension. Pleione exclaimed, "Voices? We hear voices in our minds all the time but we thought it was just our imagination!"

"No. That's how people sometimes talk to each other here." Elios added to himself, I'm glad the girls noticed the voices. Maybe they'll be able to pick it up quickly. I don't even hear the voices. I'm going to have to work really hard at this.

An older shrine maiden began to walk towards the siblings and they dropped the subject. The teacher kindly greeted Elios then brought the three of them over to the class.

It didn't take long for Elios to get the hang of flying. He practiced a few days on his own and was soon ready to go back to the older Pegasus's flying class. Elios watched as the other acolytes flew high above him. Some were wearing blue and others green, team ribbons that fluttered from their manes. They looked like they were enjoying tossing a colorful, braided, rope-wreath to each other with their mouths. The group slowly worked themselves from one end of the marked playing area to the other. Every once in a while, someone from the opposing team would intercept the wreath as it was passed between teammates and the play would turn to move towards that team's end area. After what Elios had thought was forever, one team finally got the wreath the entire length of the playing area. That was when they called Elios in to play.

When Elios was on the surface Earth he had been known for being good at games - especially running ones. He had often enjoyed a similar game on the surface that had a ball passed around using only feet until a team made a goal. Elios decided flying in a game couldn't be much different from running.

After Elios tied the green team ribbon in his hair he transformed into a Pegasus. He was the smallest on the team, but if they gave him the chance, Elios thought he could make up for his size in speed and agility.

Play began with the other team having the wreath. Elios' team tried to intercept a few times before they finally succeeded. Elios watched his teammates leisurely pass the wreath back and forth and began to get impatient when a few opportunities to try for a point were ignored.

Eventually the wreath got tossed in Elios' direction and he caught it. A few teammates were looking at him expectantly and Elios saw a clearing to the goal. With a sharp bank to the right around an opposing team member, Elios folded his wings back and easily darted to the end unimpeded.

Happily tossing the wreath up, Elios caught it again with his mouth then looked around. Both teams and the teacher were staring at him. His elation gradually faded into confusion as he heard the teacher telepathically call a halt to the game and everyone landed.

The teacher trotted up to Elios and telepathically stated, I don't know what you were trying to do, but that's not how the game is played.

Elios may have finally gotten the hang of listening to telepathy, but he still couldn't respond back so he gave the wreath to the teacher and transformed into his human form. Confusion was in Elios' voice and eyes, as he asked, "Isn't the goal of the game to make a point?"

The teacher then also transformed and echoed, "Point? What kind of point are you trying to make? This is flying practice. How can everyone practice if one person keeps flying off with the wreath? I think you should stay on the ground and just watch how the game is played for today."

Elios reached up to untie his team ribbon as he sighed. The rest of the group again took to the air. As Elios watched, he realized nobody cared if they got to the goal first or who got there most often. When the game ended everyone tossed their manes, telepathically cheered that it was a great game, transformed, and happily left to their respective chores or classes. Turning, Elios stomped off in a dejected funk. He thought, Why bother playing if nobody cares if they won or not?

As Elios walked toward the shrine, he looked up and saw Merak walking towards him. Merak stopped and smiled. "Elios, I'm on my way to lunch. Would you like to join me?" Elios nodded and fell into step with his mentor.

When Elios saw the table set with lunch for two in the outer courtyard, he realized Merak must have planned their meeting. Elios sighed and thought, It sure doesn't take long for things to get back to him.

The two of them sat down. As Merak reached out to pass a plate of food, he asked, "How are things going for you, Elios?"

"Okay, I guess," Elios quietly answered.

Merak looked up and prompted, "I heard things didn't go so well for you during flying class today. Maybe I could help if you talk to me about it."

Elios hesitated then blurted, "What kind of a game doesn't have winners and losers? Why even bother playing!"

Merak nodded. "On the surface you probably played many games where someone won and someone else lost." Elios nodded, and Merak continued, "It's different here. The acolytes need to practice flying and the game is just to keep it from getting monotonous. Pegasuses aren't very competitive."

Elios nodded. He was starting to realize how different Pegasuses were from surface humans. He wondered if he'd ever be able to fit in.

That thought made Elios remember something else and he changed the subject. "Merak, some of the acolytes said only priests have their own rooms. Why am I the only acolyte that has one?" He looked down and quietly finished, "They said it was because I was your favorite."

Merak, who had begun to eat, looked surprised by Elios' question. He finished chewing a bite of food then explained, "In a way yes, you are my favorite. You are going to be my apprentice after you become ordained. That isn't a secret though. Have the boys given you trouble about it?"

Elios shook his head as he answered, "They only mentioned it."

Merak nodded. "I would have been very surprised if they had. Pegasuses don't get competitive about things like that either."

He still hadn't fully answered Elios' question so Merak continued. "The acolytes that live in the dorms have completed their basic priest training, and some are apprenticed, but they won't be ordained until a priest retires and a position opens. Your position is new and as soon as you complete your training, you will be ordained then begin training with me. The shrine training won't take very long. I thought it would be easier to have your own room from the beginning than have you settle into a dorm then move out so quickly."

Elios nodded. He internally sighed as he realized there was very little chance he'd ever fit in with the other boys.

As time went on, Elios gradually learned all the things he needed to know to become a priest. When he had been there six months, the council ordained him. A pair of slender crystals were hung on Elios' hoop earrings to show that he was now a full-fledged priest.

From that day on, Elios was by Merak's side. He quietly listened and learned as Merak went through the daily chores of running the shrine. Merak often asked Elios to take notes or he would make sure he explained what he was doing and why to Elios. Every opportunity Merak got he sat down in an outer courtyard alcove with Elios and taught him about the Golden Crystal, Earth's royalty and their responsibilities as Pegasuses to them and to the shrine.

Elios' favorite part of training was when Merak would bring one of the ancient texts and teach him the prayers that were written in it. The words welled up from the pages and flowed out Merak's lips to swirl around Elios until he became totally submerged in the pulsing waves of the earth's energy. Elios picked the words up quickly and automatically echoed them back. Throughout the day, the words would come to his mind and he even heard them in his sleep. Invariably by the end of the week he could recite them perfectly on his own.

One day, the shrine's daily routine was disrupted by a visit from the King of Earth. Although outwardly the Pegasus priests looked as calm as they always did, Elios could feel the expectation and excitement that was in the air.

When Merak called Elios to be presented to the impressive looking man, Elios thought his nervousness would shake him apart. When he looked up into King Stanton's dark blue eyes, he saw an unexpectedly kind smile that helped him feel a little more at ease. The training from his parents had also finally kicked in and afterwards Elios was relieved he had somehow managed to avoid making a total fool of himself.

From that day on, Merak increased Elios' Golden Crystal training. One evening after spending all day memorizing a particularly dry passage in a tongue unfamiliar to Elios, he tiredly asked his mentor, "Why do I need to learn this when I don't even understand the words?"

Merak carefully closed the fragile tome and placed it on his lap. He quietly answered. "The Crystal is going to require many things of you, Elios your dedication, your protection, your courage and your knowledge. There could come a day when Earth and the Crystal will need these powerful words. You don't have to understand their meaning, only carry them and be willing to let the Earth and Crystal use them.

Elios nodded. He thought about Merak's answer then questioned, "What is the Golden Crystal? Is it only a very powerful stone or is it an entity?"

"The question isn't that simple," Merak cryptically responded. He saw Elios' confusion deepen and elaborated. "Does the crystal serve the Earth or does the planet feed the Crystal or do both the Earth and Crystal work together to protect the people of the planet?"

Elios whispered, "Oh..." and looked down.

Merak smiled. "I don't even know the answers to some of those questions. What I do know is that we are here to serve the Earth, its royal family and the Golden Crystal in any way we can until the Ancients tell us otherwise."

Lifting Elios' chin to look him in the eyes, Merak continued, "Elios, you've learned a lot since you moved here. It's time to ask you. Do you want to serve the Golden Crystal? Do you want to help protect the Earth and it's royal family?"

Elios looked back down at his hands in his lap. He thought about his family and the friends he had left on the surface, about his sisters and the Pegasuses he had met here in Elysion, then of the king he had recently met and the queen and prince he had been told of. Elios now understood that to protect and serve the Golden Crystal was to ultimately protect the dreams and the futures of all the people he cared about.

Looking back up, Elios answered, "Yes. I want to protect the Earth. I want to serve the Golden Crystal."

Elios' thoughts snapped back to the present when Merak, the royal blue lined, white cape of his formal high priest's robes flowing around him, moved to the center of the large room and turned to address the crowd congregated there. "Today is a momentous day for Elysion's Shrine and people. There hasn't been a day to compare since the Ancients gave us the Shrine and Holy Texts. The time of Intercession will end and what happens here today will be pivotal to its completion. The Golden Crystal requires a champion to protect it and to reveal its secrets to the people of the Earth. If the Crystal finds Brother Elios worthy, then we will be one step closer to our goal of Golden Kingdom and Silver Alliance unity."

Pausing, Merak raised his arms in front of him, palms up. The entire congregation stood, lifted their arms and as one recited with Merak, "Eternal Crystals in Unity and Balance!"

As everyone sat down, Merak turned toward a pedestal and opened a black lacquered box that sat upon it. Silent tension hung in the air as even the active fairies stilled in anticipation. Merak reached inside the box and carefully lifted a faintly glowing, golden cone. He held it up for all to see.

Gasps and murmurs of awe rippled through the crowd and a few of the pegasuses even dropped to their knees and wept. For all but the shrine's inner council, this was the first time they were privileged to see the legendary Golden Crystal. Even though it was shielded within the safety of a receptacle, every being in the room could feel the power radiating from it.

Reverently carrying the crystal, Merak approached Elios who was still kneeling with his head bowed. "Brother Elios," Merak spoke formally, "how do you pledge to be of service to the Golden Crystal of Earth and Elysion?"

Elios looked up and clearly answered, "I pledge to serve the Golden Crystal and to protect it for the Earth's royal heir. I will faithfully perform the Golden Crystal's prayers and continue in this service even unto death."

Merak held the slender, cone shaped receptacle above Elios' head. He explained, "The Golden Crystal will now judge Elios' dreams and intentions to see if they are truthful and worthy."

When the High Priest touched the base of the receptacle to his apprentice's head, a bright light filled the auditorium. As the golden glow gradually faded, everyone's eyes adjusted and they looked at Elios. The young priest still knelt in front of his mentor but now the Golden Crystal's receptacle was securely fused to his head.

As Merak reached out to help Elios stand, he confirmed, "Brother Elios, the Golden Crystal has accepted your service. Congratulations."

Elios looked relieved, surprised, happy and a little frightened as the crowd stood to applaud and the fairies took to the air in song.

A few weeks later, the shrine's pegasuses were busy preparing to celebrate the coming of the new year. This was their most important holiday. It had been traditional, for as long as the priests knew, that on the last day of the year they would take a careful account of the previous year to make sure all conflicts were resolved and tasks were completed. Anything that was allowed to carry over into the new year could weaken the power of the new beginning. Each priest was required to be ready by midnight to start his life over new in whatever way was required of him in the coming year.

Both Elios and Merak spent the last moments of the year meditating together in the prayer room. It was especially important for them to start the new year praying for the protection of the Earth and Golden Crystal.

Being that this was Elios' first New Year as a priest, he wasn't quite sure what to expect. At the stroke of midnight he felt a strong prompting to open his eyes and look up to the large dome suspended above him. His mentor also looked up and both of them clearly saw a vision. As the procession of angelic beings projected by the dome gradually faded, Merak spoke. His tone of finality laced with awe made Elios shiver. "The Ancients approach…the Intersession has ended."

Continued…

Thank you for reading my story. I hope you are enjoying it. If you did like my story, or if you have any (kind and gently worded) suggestions/comments about my story, please let me know. I truly appreciate feedback. You can email me at .

This story was edited and enhanced by the great minds and imaginations of my three wonderful betas, Sophia Prester, Yumeko & Loki. Their help and ideas have been of great value to me! Each is also a fabulous Sailor Moon fanfic author. Sophia Prester's and Yumeko's stories can be found on with an author's name search. Loki's work is on I highly recommend reading all of their stories.

Bye, Luna Hope

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, her lover, her friends, her family and her enemies all don't belong to me. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I just borrowed them for a little bit of fun. All original characters in this story do belong to me.


	16. Chapter 15

Wow! I'm really behind updating here. Sorry! ; I haven't been available or able to write in a very long time. Right now, for just a brief moment I have a little breathing room so I'm trying to catch up. I haven't abandoned my writing but due to work and family commitments it is very sporadic. Thank you for continuing to be patient with me and I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 15 -

The last rays of the setting sun refracted through the tall, cut glass windows of the palace's grand ballroom. Queen Roselynn slowly walked through the room, oblivious to the rainbows waltzing across the marble floor around her. She then continued on through the large dining area. Her sole intention was to spot anything not ready for the New Year's Eve dinner and ball that evening. This was the culmination of their two-week celebration and she wanted everything to be perfect.

As Roselynn continued her inspection, she decided the last two weeks might have started out a bit tense, but in the end, she was happy with how everything worked out. Endymion had finally done what was right by Princess Beryl. Soon they would be married and he'd settle into the role of husband. Then, if his and Beryl's recent behavior continued, it wouldn't be long before they also became parents. Roselynn was looking forward to having a baby in the palace and to becoming a grandmother. However, she also knew that nothing worked quite as well as a helpless newborn to teach a couple of headstrong and self-centered people what life was really all about.

* * *

"Dear sister, you've been very difficult to catch up to," Jumel admonished.

Beryl almost jumped out of her skin. Jumel had suddenly shown up behind her and with Endymion on her right and Nephrite and his latest girl to her left and in front of her, Beryl had no way to leave without being conspicuous.

Setting her smile, Beryl turned to face her adoptive brother, who was standing uncomfortably close. "Why, Jumel, I've been right here." Her smile wasn't reflected in her eyes as she asked, "What do you want?"

Jumel's smile widened. He stepped back to deeply bow. "Only to share a dance with my newest sibling." Beryl silently accepted with a nod and took his offered arm.

Jumel led Beryl onto the dance floor, put his arm around her and tried to pull her intimately close as they merged with the other dancers. When Beryl firmly kept him at arms length, Jumel's green eyes briefly flashed annoyance.

They silently danced. When Jumel again attempted to move closer, Beryl resisted, and he petulantly observed, "Beryl, you aren't being very friendly to your new big brother."

"First of all," Beryl quietly hissed between her teeth, "you may be taller than me, but you're still five months younger than me. Second, my parents chose to adopt you. I detest you!"

Jumel threw his head back and heartily laughed, making quite a few dancers look at them curiously. He loudly responded between chuckles, "I guess I will need to work on changing that impression. Won't I?"

Beryl seethed with embarrassment and annoyance. She snapped, "Don't bother trying. It would be a waste of your time and energy!"

Arguing with Jumel had distracted Beryl and as they completed a turn, he pulled her close up against him. Beryl tried to push away, but Jumel's arm was a steel band around her waist. She glared at him, and Jumel's smile never slipped as he quietly advised, "Don't underestimate me, my dear sister."

To Beryl's relief, the dance ended at that moment and Jumel had to let her go. She spotted Endymion talking with his four friends and their dates and as quickly as she could without bringing attention to herself, she hurried back to him.

Endymion barely noticed when Beryl grabbed his arm. However, it did get his attention when Jumel joined the group and loudly proclaimed, "It's good all of us are together here. I'm honored that, as the Prince of the Northern Kingdom, I am now able to fill one of the two empty positions in Prince Endymion's guard."

The silence that descended on the group was deafening. Zoisite had paled so much he looked like he might faint, whereas Kunzite's face was a deep ruddy color. His ice-blue eyes flashed dangerously and his fingers were clenched where he usually wore his sword. Nephrite and Jadeite both looked at Jumel incredulously and Endymion's expression was grim. It was obvious this was something Jumel had not discussed with any of them.

Nisha, who had felt her fiancé's arm muscles tense under her hand, quickly glanced around the group. Except for Beryl, the other guy's dates were cluelessly confused. She quickly offered, "My feet could use a rest. How about we girls go sit and chat for a little while. I'm sure we'd just bore the men if we stay here."

The other girls turned to follow Nisha, and Endymion's glance made it clear he wanted Beryl to go too. With a sigh, she also left.

Endymion considered moving the guys to a more private place to deal with this, but decided against it. In public, his friends' good manners might keep them from beating Jumel to a bloody pulp.

Endymion quietly reasoned, "Jumel, yes, you are now the Prince of the Northern Kingdom and King Fredrick's heir. However, rarely does a Golden Kingdom prince have a full guard of six. In this time of peace, four guards are sufficient. You will have many new responsibilities so I'm sure it would be in your best interest to concentrate on them."

With a deep, flourishing bow, Jumel responded, "Thank you for your consideration, my Liege." Standing up straight, he smoothly continued. "However, you need not be concerned. I spoke with my father and he also feels it's important this gap be filled. You never know when something will come up and you'll need the additional protection. It's a well known fact that in battle and strength I'm worth quite a bit more than some others."

Jumel hadn't named anyone but his inference was clear. Zoisite's face had gone from pale to flush. Gritting his teeth, Zoisite reminded himself that his respect for Endymion and his home was stronger than his desire to take a swing at his blood brother.

Nephrite stepped forward. He was taller than Jumel but they were probably equal in muscle mass. Hoping to goad Jumel into saying something that would give them the justification needed to beat the tar out of him, Nephrite growled, "Just whom do you mean?"

Jumel smirked at Nephrite. "Why do you ask? Are you worried?"

At this point, Endymion realized things were going to become violent -- public place or not -- and he needed to do something quick. Signaling to his friends to back off, Endymion ended the conflict. "Jumel, this is a celebration and I don't want to discuss business until after the holiday. We will formally talk about this with my father and the council then."

Jumel had no choice but to conceded to his prince's wishes and Endymion internally sighed as each guy returned to his date.

As soon as he could, Endymion took his father into an aside room and told him what had happened. He ended with, "Jumel can't be a part of my guard. He doesn't get along with anybody!"

King Stanton stroked his beard as he silently thought. He then advised, "As Fredrick's heir, Jumel will eventually be the King of the Northern Continents. He will be a powerful member of the council and you and the other members will have no choice but to work with him. That will be much more difficult if you reject him now."

Dismayed, Endymion blurted, "But they won't ever get along!"

Endymion's father shook his head and chuckled as his son's idealistic expectation. "Does my council always get along? Part of my job is to make sure things don't get out of hand between my council members. That's what keeps our kingdom consolidated. Your guards protect you, and in turn, you make sure they work together at least reasonably well. It was easy when they were all friends but things change. You will need to figure out how to deal with this. If you don't then it will only be worse later on."

A knock on the door interrupted them. A palace worker informed the king it was almost midnight and he was needed in the ballroom.

Endymion turned to follow his father out the door and internally sighed. He understood the logic in his father's advice but discouragingly wondered how he'd ever be able to accomplish it.

* * *

Everyone in the grand ballroom had gathered together by the window that faced the palace clock tower. Special torches glowed around the base of the tower to light the clock face for the occasion.

King Stanton and Queen Roselynn ascended the royal dais that had been moved to the window. As the final moments of the year passed, King Stanton raised his glass to his subjects. "Here's to commemorate the peaceful and prosperous year that has passed…" He swept his other arm out to include Endymion, Beryl, Kunzite and Nisha, who were all standing together, and ended the toast with, "…and to celebrate the new beginnings promised in the year to come!" The tower's bell began to chime the hour and everyone in the room heartily cheered.

As the last chime faded, the guests began to turn back to their dancing and conversations. The area in front of the royal dais cleared except for the royal family and King Stanton's council and families.

Stanton and Roselynn turned to descend the dais to also rejoin the party when the room was suddenly filled with bright, silvery light. Everyone shielded their eyes and Stanton and Endymion's guards scrambled to place themselves between the unknown source of brightness and their royal family. As their eyes tried to adjust, muttered curses were heard regretting the need to leave their swords in their rooms.

A majestic fanfare began and as the light faded, everyone in the room could see a group of eight people standing in front of the royals. A couple, with crescent moon emblems on their foreheads, stood in front apparently leading the group. The man was tall, slender, and young looking but had eyes that were indeterminately aged, and long, straight, white hair. The woman was also young looking with age wizened eyes, had dark-purple, wavy hair to her knees and a small set of hair buns above each ear. Four more young women stood behind the couple, each in a long, solid colored dress and to each side, two child trumpeters dressed in white, played for all they were worth.

Once the light dissipated the group didn't look very threatening at all but that didn't stop King Fredrick from stepping forward. Jumel joined him and they impressively powered up their magic auras.

The couple's eyes widened at the blatantly aggressive display. Confusion and dismay crossed their faces but the four women behind them had a completely different reaction. Quickly stepping forward, their formal dresses instantly transformed into warrior's uniforms. Magical power flowed from their hands to create a barrier of four colors - blue, green, red and gold. The tallest warrior, who wielded the green power, looked behind her and accused, "See! Nothing has changed. If we weren't here, you'd be in great danger!"

The warrior in red hissed, "We're greatly outnumbered. What makes you think we aren't still in danger?"

The blue warrior stood silent but her sharp eyes didn't miss a thing and the gold warrior curtly commanded, "Hold position," as she met the two men's glares unflinchingly.

King Stanton's command of, "Stand down and step back!" caused Fredrick and Jumel to glance back then reluctantly power down. They did step back, but their expressions made it clear they thought the King was making a big mistake.

Stanton watched as the two, now silent, trumpeters nervously peeked out from behind the couple with wide eyes. The warriors still stood defensively, but they hadn't taken advantage of his disarmament so he stepped forward past his guards. "Please accept my apologies. You surprised us, and we reacted as such. You obviously aren't here to overthrow us. I am King Stanton of the Golden Kingdom of Earth."

The four warriors then also powered down and separated to allow the couple to step forward to greet the king. They bowed and the man offered, "We bring greetings to you, King Stanton of the Golden Kingdom of Earth, from Queen Serenity of the Moon and the Silver Planetary Alliance…" Gasps and murmurs were heard from the group at the man's announcement.

Endymion wanted to move forward to join his father but Beryl had a firm hold on his arm. He softly tapped her hand, obviously meaning for her to let go, and whispered, "I must join my father."

Looking up, Beryl nodded. "Of course."

Beryl started to step forward and Endymion realized she meant to go too. Not even his mother had yet dared to step forward past the wall of guards! Endymion quietly commanded, "You stay here."

Beryl's eyes flashed annoyance. She opened her mouth to argue but before she could, Endymion angrily growled, "This isn't one of our childhood games, Beryl! Let go." Endymion walked towards his father and Beryl pouted but stayed where she was. She absently rubbed her hands together to soothe her fingers, pinched when Endymion had pried them from his arm.

King Galeron, with a puzzled expression, asked, "Queen Serenity of the Moon? Please forgive my skepticism but we know of no other royalty than the Golden Kingdom."

Both the man and woman were worriedly looking over the group as if looking for someone. The woman asked, "Where are the priests of Elysion? They can explain and verify our identity."

"Elysion? Priests?" was heard whispered among the group of royals. Their expressions showed confusion, curiosity and some fear.

King Fredrick's expression showed even more suspicion and King Anir looked at the group of strangers thoughtfully, trying to figure this all out. King Branor asked, "Priests of Elysion? We know of ambassadors Corvus and Elara..."

King Stanton interrupted, and to his council's surprise, stated, "I know of the priests of Elysion but what do you have to do with them? They never mentioned a Queen Serenity of the Moon or a planetary alliance."

The man opened his mouth to answer but instead smiled and pointed at the large glass double doors leading to the garden.

The group turned and received their second shock of the new year. Five large, flying horses swooped down from the sky onto the garden patio and transformed into robed men. Opening the doors, they quickly walked toward the group of royals.

Again the royal guard tried to move to protect their King and Prince but Stanton stopped them. Merak, with four of the shrine council members, approached and bowed, first to King Stanton, then to the Silver Alliance entourage. Merak offered, "Welcome and greetings from Elysion's shrine. I am High Priest, Merak. We have long anticipated your arrival."

The couple smiled, relieved. The man answered, "Greetings, High Priest Merak. We are Artemis and Luna of the planet Mau, personal advisors for the Moon's royal family." He then turned to introduce the rest of their entourage. "These are four of the solar system's planet senshi - Venus, Mars, Jupiter and Mercury."

By now, the Earth's royals were totally confused and obviously getting annoyed. King Stanton turned to Merak. "These people said you could verify their identity and purpose for being here."

Merak nodded. "King Stanton, these people represent the Silver Alliance. A planetary government led by the royal family of the Moon. As was prophesized in the Ancient Texts, they are here to offer an alliance with the Earth."

"Prophesized? You knew they were coming?" Stanton asked incredulously. "Why didn't you inform me of this? We could have killed them as invaders!"

Merak explained, "According to the Ancient Texts, the people of Earth weren't to know of or have any contact with the Ancients until the appointed time. However…," and with this, Merak looked to Artemis and Luna. "Our impression was that the meeting would be at Elysion's Shrine - not on the Earth."

Artemis responded, "We were to meet with the King of Earth so we went where we saw his power signature."

Merak nodded and internally sighed. He felt he should have somehow anticipated this complication but as the saying goes, "Hind sight was always sharpest."

King Fredrick, whose frown had deepened into impatience and anger, stepped up to address King Stanton. "I don't trust anything they say! Elysion hasn't had anything to do with us in the past, and I don't see why they should start now. To me it looks like they had an agreement with this Silver Planetary Alliance all along and purposefully kept it from us. We were doing fine by ourselves. We don't need an alliance with them or Elysion!"

Murmurs of agreement and dissent rippled through the crowd. Before things could get out of hand, King Stanton stated, "I trust Merak and Elysion explicitly. However, I will gather all the facts and discuss the issues with my council before I make a decision."

King Stanton then turned to the Silver Alliance delegates. "I appreciate your offer and will need to look into the matter more fully. If you wish, you can stay here or in Elysion as my guests."

Artemis shook his head. "We need to return. However, Queen Serenity wishes to extend an invitation for you to meet with her. She would like to show you how the Silver Alliance could benefit the Earth and to discuss the issue in more depth. She also offers you this gift."

All but the royal family and Elysion's priests gaped as Artemis pulled a large box out of thin air from behind him. He opened it and held it out to King Stanton. Inside was an intricately carved and jeweled medallion. It looked like burnished metal but weighed less than any metal found on Earth. Artemis explained, "This will allow up to four people to travel to the Moon's royal palace. Just place it on the ground, stand upon it, link hands and it will activate with the thoughts of a royal."

Stanton accepted the gift. With a bow, Artemis concluded, "We are honored to have met you, King Stanton. We truly hope for a peaceful and prosperous alliance with the planet Earth. Thank you." The others in the group also bowed, and in a flash of light, the party of delegates vanished.

Merak turned to King Stanton. "Please forgive us for keeping this from you. We truly desire that you meet with Queen Serenity. Elysion's intersession between Earth and the Ancients has ended. It is now time for Earth to join the Silver Alliance."

Merak and the other priests then bowed to the King and walked back to the garden to leave. The party's attendees, many with distrustful stares, watched them leave. Throughout the room, people began to murmur. Tense questioning, curiosity, confusion and uneasiness flowed from them. It was obvious the party was over.

King Stanton again ascended the dais, making the room somewhat quiet down. He soothed, "What just happened was a surprise, but it's something we can handle. There is no reason to be worried about something that's purely a diplomatic issue. The council and I will give this our full attention and we will choose what will be in all of our best interest. Thank you for attending our celebration and may each of you have a happy and prosperous year."

As the room began to empty, Stanton moved to stand beside Roselynn. She looked up at him and he quietly explained, "The others and I need to meet. We'll be in my office." Roselynn's questioning expression prompted him to add, "Yes, I know it's late, but I'll regret it if I let them stew about this till morning. Hopefully we won't be long, but don't wait up, just in case." Roselynn nodded and Stanton gave her hand a quick squeeze. "Wish me luck!" he whispered as he turned to leave the ballroom. Roselynn watched the other council members catch her husband's signal then follow him out the door.

* * *

"Woah..." King Stanton muttered, shaking his head to regain his equilibrium. Looking around, he saw the same disorientation in his son's, King Branor's and Jadeite's eyes. The medallion's transportation had been unlike anything he had experienced before. If pressed for a description, he would have said it felt like being pulled under a waterfall, dissolving into the flow then being pushed back out - somehow in one piece.

King Stanton's decision to go to the moon had been met with the expected resistance. What had surprised him was how many of his council had agreed with Fredrick. The only one who was willing to give Earth's unexpected neighbors a chance was the diplomat of the group, Branor.

The four travelers turned their attention to their surroundings and found they were standing in a small room with luminescent walls and another medallion on the floor at their feet. The man and woman they had met the day before were standing in the arched doorway to greet them.

"Welcome," Artemis stated with a smile. "I'm glad you decided to accept Queen Serenity's invitation. We'll take you to her." Luna and Artemis turned, and the four men followed.

As they walked, Jadeite quietly whistled under his breath and Branor silently echoed his son's reaction. The palace they were walking through was unlike anything they had seen on Earth. The walls, cathedral ceilings and even the floors looked to be made of solid ice or crystal. It would have been a cold and stark environment but for the silvery, opalescent glow that made it amazingly inviting. Branor noticed the art on the walls. The surreal scenes and landscapes seemed to flow and change as they walked by. Branor resisted the urge to stop and figure out the intriguing pictures that seemed to tell stories in a language he didn't understand.

The group came to a large, open section of the wall and the four men stopped in amazement. Not one had known what to expect of the moon, but they hadn't thought it would be so soft and comfortable looking. The light outside was from the same pleasant spectrum as the light inside, and the plants, trees and flowers were a multitude of different hues, shapes and scents. Some were familiar to them but most were exotic. A lush groundcover hugged the winding paths, and its pillowy, silver-gray harmonized and calmed the riot of colors surrounding it.

Luna and Artemis had also stopped and respectfully waited. King Stanton finally turned to look at them, and they smiled. "This is the queen's favorite garden." Luna offered.

Nodding, Stanton agreed. "It's beautiful." The group continued on until they reached the end of the hall where large double doors parted for them to enter.

The spacious, lunarian throne room was flanked by quite a few people, in many different styles of clothing, quietly murmuring among themselves. Across from the door was a three-tier dais with two silver, jewel-encrusted thrones. One throne was empty and a woman sat on the other one. The room fell silent as she gracefully stood to her full stature and Artemis and Luna both bowed. Luna then turned to bow goodbye to the guests and exited through the doors they had just entered.

Artemis stepped forward and gestured to his left. "Queen Serenity, I present to you, King Stanton Vasilis of Earth's Golden Kingdom, and his son, Prince Endymion." He turned toward his right. "And also Branor Marcelo, King of Earth's Southeastern continent, and his son, Prince Jadeite."

Queen Serenity stepped down from the dais. As she approached the group, Endymion thought he felt a brief, vague recognition and blinked in surprise. On second look, he knew it was impossible. Over and above the fact that with her long, silvery-white hair, sky-blue eyes, alabaster skin and moonlight-white gown that flowed over her statuesque form, she was stunningly beautiful, the strong, magical power she effortlessly carried made her almost overwhelming to look at. Had he met her previously, he most definitely would have remembered it.

The Queen smiled then spoke in elegant, soft tones that still reached every corner of the room. "It's a great pleasure to meet you. I have long looked forward to the day when I could greet my closest neighbors. Please, we will retire to the sitting room for refreshments and to get to know each other better."

Artemis opened a second set of doors off to the side of the room and the queen led them into a smaller, less formal room furnished with chairs around a fireplace and a table set for tea.

Motioning for her guests to sit, Queen Serenity reached for the ornate, silver teapot to pour. Artemis also reached for the pot. "Your Highness, please…let me."

The queen shook her head as she lifted the pot. "Artemis, when the day comes that I'm too feeble to serve my guests tea, I'll be sure to let you know." Her reproach was softened by a gentle grin. Quietly sighing, Artemis nodded and stepped back out of her way.

As she poured the smoky, dark-amber liquid, Queen Serenity explained, "This is my favorite Venusian tea and the pastries are made with Armata, a fruit exclusive to Jupiter."

Endymion picked up his cup, sniffed the aromatic steam, then tasted. A pleased but perplexed expression crossed his face. "Mmm…It's good, but it reminds me of something..."

Branor sipped his drink too. "It kind of reminds me of Jasmine."

They all drank and nodded agreement. King Stanton added, "It's similar, but woodsier."

Lifting a pastry puff to her lips, Queen Serenity took a bite. A bit of the purple filling flowed over the edge, threatening to spoil her gown, but the queen expertly caught it with her tongue.

The men also took bites and were careful of the drips they now knew were inherent to this treat.

The queen quietly savored her last bite of pastry then took another sip of tea. "One of the best things about the Silver Alliance is that we all share in the unique abundances each planet has to offer. We have a superb variety of meats from Mars, herbs and spices from Venus, fruits and vegetables from Jupiter and vast fish and mineral resources from Mercury. Earth has many unique things to offer in all those areas and we're hoping to add what we have to the variety already available to you."

Endymion asked, "Is trade the only reason you wish to form an alliance with us?"

"It has been our intention from the beginning of the Silver Millennium to have all the solar system planets work together and protect each other.

Branor looked up. "Are there other planets in the solar system that aren't a part of the Silver Alliance?"

"If your planet joins us, it will be the completion of our goal," Serenity answered with a smile.

King Stanton brought his cup down from his lips and placed it on the saucer. He bluntly asked, "Why were we excluded up until now? Why did you hide all this from us?"

Sighing, the queen nodded. "I knew this was going to be one of your questions." She hesitated, trying to decide how best to word her response. "When the Alliance was formed, the Earth was renowned for its exceptional fighters. Their physical prowess, courage and endurance were legendary. The Earth was, and still is, the only planet in the solar system with its own crystal. The rest of the planets depend on the Silver Crystal and/or the Golden Crystal's powers. Originally, the Earth was a very powerful member of the Alliance and the Silver and Golden crystals worked together in harmony."

Queen Serenity stood and walked to the fireplace. She absently stirred the smoldering embers with a poke as she continued. "However, there were some cultural and physical differences that made the people of Earth uncomfortable in the alliance. Eventually, the differences became too much for some to bear and they insisted the crystals be used to erase the differences, making everyone the same. The ruling family of Earth, the wielder the Golden Crystal's power at that time, sympathized with this radical group. It was questionable whether the Alliance would prevail if the Golden Crystal and the Earth's resources were used against it. We tried to settle this with negotiation, but it became clear the conflict was going to lead to violence. With the possibility of the Silver Alliance being destroyed, or even our entire solar system, the decision was made to give the Earth's people time to grow and mature past this problem. The Pegasuses of Elysion were assigned the task of helping to protect the Earth, the Golden Crystal and its Royal Family and to also mentor the Earth's people in their growth."

Turning back to finally look at the men, Queen Serenity added, "I truly hope you can understand why this was done. There was no other way to resolve this without it ending in war and violence."

The four men silently digested this information. Finally, Stanton quietly asked, "So, the Silver Alliance has now decided that we have matured enough to see past these differences? What were they?"

The queen gracefully sat back down. "There is also another reason for bringing the Earth back into the alliance at this time. We have had intruders from outside the solar system. In the past, the Senshi assigned to patrol the outer parameter have been able to either chase them away or subdue and incarcerate them. Recently, we had an enemy break free of our restraints and she managed to avoid detection and get away. Our concern is that she will return with reinforcements and more power. Since this could also affect the Earth, we felt you needed to know about it. Also, the additional power of the Golden Crystal and the Earth's warriors could make a difference in the outcome of such a conflict."

"I see," Endymion dryly observed. "You need us, so now you want to be our friends."

For a moment, no one said anything. Queen Serenity sighed. "I suppose you could look at it that way. I hope you won't though. I've wanted to reestablish contact with the Earth for quite a while but it is difficult to convince others to set aside past grievances without a motivating crisis."

* * *

The morning after the New Year's Eve party, Beryl woke up late. She dressed then went to peek into Endymion's room. She knew the council meeting had still been in progress when she had gone to bed. If it had run into the early morning hours then there was a good chance Endymion would still be sleeping.

Beryl was a little surprised to find his bed empty. Endymion wasn't known to be a morning person. If he had slept at all last night then he would have only just gotten up. Maybe she had missed him and he was down in the dining room, eating breakfast. If he wasn't, more than likely someone would be in the dining room that could tell her where he was.

When Beryl got to the dining room she heard Endymion had left to go to the Moon with his father. Sitting down to eat, Beryl fumed. Why hadn't Endymion come to tell her he was going to the moon? She was his fiancée! He should have at least told her he was going to do something like leave the planet!

Beryl didn't trust the Silver Planet Alliance people anymore than her father did. Had she known about the trip, she would've insisted Endymion not go but her opinion hadn't been asked. They knew nothing about these people - it could be dangerous! She didn't care if they had taken King Branor and Prince Jadeite along. The risk in her opinion wasn't justifiable. If that queen wanted to meet them bad enough then she should have come to Earth herself!

Beryl also didn't like that their warriors had been so beautiful and powerful. Was their queen just as beautiful? Was Endymion meeting all of those beautiful and powerful women? He'd better not be, and nothing had better happen to him! Beryl had worked hard and was finally exactly where she wanted to be. She'd never forgive him if he messed everything up by getting himself killed!

The more Beryl thought about it the more upset she became, so much in fact, that she had become decidedly queasy. She ran back to her room, locked the door, and barely managed to make it to the chamber pot.

Afterwards, Beryl washed her face. She completely forgot about her previous train of thought as she realized this was the third time she had lost her breakfast that week. [Why? she wondered. She didn't feel sick otherwise. Another thought crossed her mind. [Could I be…? No, that can't be it, she thought while drying her face and hands. "But…," Beryl whispered as she realized she didn't remember when her last cycle was. Walking to her dresser, she rifled through the drawers until she pulled her personal diary out. Beryl then sat down on the bed and started flipping pages. Finally, after mumbling and counting out loud a few times, Beryl slammed the book closed and flopped back with a bemused expression.

"I'm…pregnant," she whispered, trying to wrap her mind around the idea. "I'm carrying Endymion's child…I'm pregnant!"

With a sudden smile, Beryl hugged her arms around herself and rocked back and forth in delight. This was absolutely perfect! Now they would have to get married sooner - even before Kunzite and Nisha. All her dreams of marrying Endymion and becoming the future queen of the Earth were definitely coming true! Beryl couldn't wait to see Endymion and tell him. It just couldn't be more perfect!

Continued…

Thank you for reading & please review!


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 -

Queen Serenity had offered to give her four visitors a tour of her palace and answer any questions they might have about the Moon Kingdom. There were many interesting objects throughout the palace, and at one point, the group continued on and hadn't noticed Endymion was left behind still studying a painting.

When Endymion realized he was alone, he wasn't in any particular hurry to catch up. Much of the discussion had bored him. The prince turned to walk down a hall and realized he was near a garden entrance. Nobody else seemed to be around so Endymion stepped through the open doorway onto the winding, plant-carpeted path.

Following the walkway, Endymion spotted an interesting looking tree. As he neared it, he could hear someone quietly humming. Curious, Endymion turned down a side path and followed the sound to a small, hedge-encircled patch of meadow flowers. The multihued plants weren't what caught his attention though. A young woman sat on the ground surrounded by the flowers. She was humming to herself and methodically linking flower stems to create a ring of blooms. A black cat with a golden crescent on its head lay dozing beside her. The entire scene reflected the tranquility and contentment Endymion saw in the girl's expression. She was beautiful! Her long, golden hair was pulled up in the same two-bun style Queen Serenity wore and the length of it pooled over the white skirt of her dress. Her eyes were crystal-clear blue and her quiet laughter, when she gently placed the finished wreath on top of the sleeping cat's head, was so melodious and sweet that Endymion felt the urge to do something, anything to hear it again. He could sense the aura of her strong but untrained power and knew she had to be royalty.

Endymion was rooted to the spot by the emotions bombarding him. Had this petite goddess requested it, he would conquer the highest mountain or slay the fiercest monster. His life would be complete if all he ever did was sit before this delicate and ethereal beauty to serve and protect her.

Suddenly, for the first time ever, Endymion wasn't sure of himself. Would he measure up? Would she think him uncouth and primitive? Would she be frightened or repelled by him? He didn't think he could bear it if she didn't approve of him and that thought made him hesitate.

Endymion watched as the cat stood and stretched, letting the wreath on its head fall to the ground. The girl smiled at her cat, and her expression reflected so much kindness, sweetness of spirit and gentle humor that it made Endymion's breath catch. Gracefully, the goddess stood and followed her cat out of the garden. That was when Endymion realized he had missed his opportunity to meet her. Rushing down the path she had taken, he stepped through the doorway and looked up and down the hall, but she was gone.

By this time, the group had realized Endymion wasn't with them and backtracked. When they turned a corner, they were surprised to see Endymion standing by the garden entrance.

His father said his name, and Endymion looked up, startled. "Did you see her?" he blurted.

"See who?" Artemis asked.

"A girl," Endymion answered distractedly. "She was in the garden…then I lost her."

The queen smiled at the obviously bemused young man. "What did she look like?"

"Long, golden hair styled like yours. A white dress…"

"Oh," Queen Serenity responded with surprise. "That was my daughter, Princess Serenity." She turned to Artemis with a puzzled expression. "I thought you said she had a previous engagement today."

"Yes, um. I did say that." Artemis acknowledged. He quickly added, "Maybe she finished early."

"Good," the queen responded. "Please go get her so she can meet our guests." Prince Endymion's face lit up hopefully and Artemis hesitated.

King Stanton quickly interrupted. "We need to return to Earth so I can talk with the rest of my council about the things we've discussed."

The queen nodded. "I understand. We are having a Venusian performance group entertain here next week. If you and your families are available, we'd be honored to have you as our guests for dinner and the performance." Queen Serenity smiled at Endymion as she added, "and you can meet my daughter then."

* * *

As Endymion followed, the group headed for the room with the medallion. By rote he joined in with the necessary thank you and good-bye but his thoughts were still on the young woman he had seen in the garden. 

[Princess Serenity… He rolled her name around in his mind and thought it fit her perfectly. Never before had Endymion seen someone like her. Purity, inner peace and kindness had radiated from her spirit. She was perfect and so very opposite from Beryl in almost every way possible.

[Beryl... Endymion sighed, having suddenly been reminded of the fact that he was unavailable, engaged. Endymion wished somehow he could turn back time and make it so he had never slept with Beryl in the first place, or at least not been so stupid as to get caught in bed with her by her father. It didn't seem fair that because of one idiotic mistake, he was being forced into a marriage he didn't really want.

As they materialized on the Earth, Endymion realized it was pointless to keep thinking about the Moon's Princess. The more he attempted to put her out of his mind and forget her though, the more he couldn't help but think that in one brief glance, he had felt more for her than he ever had for his fiancée.

[Is this love? Endymion wondered as he followed his father through the palace. He didn't know, but by the time they reached his father's office, one thing had become crystal clear - he didn't love Beryl and it would be a mistake to marry her. He didn't care what his father or Beryl's family thought. If he went through with the marriage, Endymion knew he would be miserable for the rest of his life.

* * *

"What the hell do you think you were doing? Did you forget you're engaged?!" King Stanton shook his head with exasperation as he sat down behind his desk and began gathering papers for the imminent council meeting. 

Startled from his thoughts, Endymion agitatedly ran the fingers of both hands through his hair. "Yeah…About that. I now know I don't love Beryl…"

His father looked up, astonished. "Now? Don't you think it's a little late to be thinking of that?"

Endymion resolutely shook his head. "I'm not married yet. I'm going to break the engagement."

Endymion's father's face flushed with anger. Slamming his hands down on his desk, he stood up and bellowed, "It doesn't matter if you love her or not now! You've made your decision and like it or not, you have to live with it!" Endymion was surprised by his father's violent response. Wide eyed, he step back.

Seeing his son's reaction made the king realize that more than just this issue was rattling him. He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down. Again sitting, he continued more quietly, "We don't have time for this. You've made a commitment and can't just change your mind because another pretty face turned your head."

Endymion opened his mouth to tell his father Princess Serenity had been much more than that but the king, hurrying to finish gathering what he needed for the meeting, dismissed him, saying, "Put these ideas out of your head. They're totally ridiculous!"

* * *

Many hours later, the council, King Stanton and Endymion exited the meeting room. Grim faces reflected the fact that things were not going well. They had decided to take a break and reconvene in an hour. Hopefully, all would calm down and be more agreeable after a time to eat and reflect. 

Endymion stood in the hallway and ran his fingers through his hair. Rubbing his neck, he remembered his father saying his council didn't always get along. Endymion now knew first hand that his father had spoken the truth.

"Endymion!" To Endymion's shock, Beryl threw herself into his arms and snuggled close. "I missed you!" She then leaned back and admonished, "How could you leave the planet without telling me?"

Sighing, Endymion realized he wasn't going to get a break before having to deal with this difficult issue too. "Beryl, we need to talk." Gently taking her by the shoulders, he added, "Let's walk in the garden."

Endymion headed for the glass doors a few steps down the hall and Beryl linked arms with him as they entered the garden. Endymion knew there was no easy way to say this so before he could chicken out, he blurted, "I'm breaking the engagement."

Beryl stopped in her tracks and incredulously whispered, "What?"

She looked so stunned, and Endymion felt guilt stab him. They had been friends since childhood and he did still care for her. He didn't want to hurt her, but he now knew caring wasn't enough. Endymion repeated, "I'm breaking the engagement. I don't want to get married and the honest truth is, I care about you but I don't love you. We'd both be miserable if we married."

The words, 'I don't love you,' echoed in Beryl's shocked mind, chasing every other thought away. Each repetition seared her heart until she lashed out shrilly to make it stop. "How could you do this to me?! What happened?! Did you meet someone else?!"

Shaking his head, Endymion tried to explain. "I didn't meet anyone. I just finally started to think clearly and realized that the two of us getting married would be a big mistake..."

"You can't do this to me! How dare you! I won't let you!" Beryl interrupted. Her anger quickly raised her power aura, and it threateningly pulsed around her.

Endymion raised his eyebrow. "Won't 'let' me?" He expected her to be upset and maybe cry, but instead he was facing one of her temper tantrums. Annoyed, he shot back, "Face it, Beryl, we're done. I don't want to marry you. Keep the ring or give it back. I really don't care." He realized this definitely wasn't going well. When Beryl looked like that there was no reasoning with her.

Turning, Endymion walked away, hoping to end it before things got any worse. With a scream of frustration, Beryl threw a large burst of energy towards his back. Just as quickly, Endymion turned, throwing a volley of roses to deflect it. With an explosive flash, the power hit a tree, turning it into a pile of smoldering ash.

Shaking his head at the still seething woman, Endymion sighed. Her temper was just one of the reasons why he didn't want to marry her. "Please, Beryl, don't be like this. We were a bad idea from the beginning."

Before she could respond or retaliate, the palace guards and many of the royals, including Beryl and Endymion's parents, came running. Once the soldiers realized this was an internal conflict, they tactfully left. The royals, blatantly curious, watched as Beryl ran sobbing to her father.

After a moment of whispered communication, King Fredrick looked up at Endymion. His expression was thunderous and everyone backed away as he started to pull his sword.

Deciding that things were now worse, Endymion swallowed nervously but put a hand to his sword, ready to accept the challenge.

King Stanton shot his son a quick, angry glare then stepped forward. "Fredrick, for what reason do you call my son out?"

Fredrick kept his eyes on Endymion as he growled, "Your son has broken their engagement and dishonored my daughter for the last time!"

Fredrick's statement was followed by a collective gasp from the royals that surrounded them. As murmurs of sympathy and speculation grew, King Savaric took pity on the two stressed families. Loudly and pointedly he announced, "This is obviously a family issue and doesn't need spectators." Smiling sympathetically at Stanton's grateful glance, he followed the last of the group out the garden.

As Savaric shut the door behind him, he noticed Endymion's guards. All four were nonchalantly loiter in the hall, but anxious expressions and frequent glances at the garden door belied their casual stances. Savaric realized they were planning to return to the garden. Their interference though well meant, would be unwelcome and possibly make the situation even more volatile. Knowing it was unlikely he could convince them to leave, he commanded, "The four of you, guard this door. Let no one in until someone comes out."

All four expressions flashed startled dismay but each silently moved to take a position by the door. They recognized Nephrite's father's statement as the military command it was and knew better than to disobey him.

Kunzite, Zoisite, Nephrite and Jadeite avoided looking at each other as they silently waited. There wasn't anything they could do. If King Fredrick followed through with calling Endymion out, despite the prince's skill with sword and magic, they all knew he'd be no match for the stronger and seasoned warrior. When Beryl's family suddenly burst through the door, silent and obviously still angry, the four friends rushed back into the garden.

* * *

Finally, after everyone else had gone there was only the six of them left in the garden, and of course, Jumel. Roselynn tried to soothe the silent tension. "This must be a lover's quarrel. If we give the two of them a little time, I'm certain they'll work it out." 

Beryl looked up and to Roselynn's dismay, she bitterly exclaimed, "I will never forgive him for the hateful things he said to me!" She then turned to Endymion and pulling the ring from her finger, spat, "As for this, I choose to give it back!" She threw it at him, he dodged, and it disappeared into the bushes.

Moving forward, Fredrick finished drawing his sword. Stanton stepped between Fredrick and Endymion and tried one last time. "Please, Fredrick, be reasonable. Give us time to talk some sense into him."

Fredrick angrily barked, "It's obvious your son has no respect for my daughter or our family! Get out of my way, Stanton! I've put up with too much already and demand the satisfaction of teaching him his error!"

Grim and determined, King Stanton too drew his sword. "I cannot allow that, Fredrick."

The two men glared at each other for a moment. Finally, Fredrick sheathed his sword with a grunt of disgust. "He's no man if he still needs you to fight his battles." Looking up, he formally concluded, "King Stanton, not only in regards to this, but also in your dealings with the Silver Alliance threat, you've clearly shown where I, my family and my kingdom stand with you. You do not have our best interest at heart and from this day forward I dissolve our association."

King Stanton worriedly sighed as he watched Fredrick, Lydia, Beryl and Jumel leave. He then angrily sheathed his sword and spun around to face his son. He whispered, "I can't believe you! I told you not to do this!" In two quick strides he approached Endymion, and for the first time ever, struck his son. Roselynn cried out in shock as she watched Endymion hit the ground then she burst into tears.

For a moment Stanton stared at Endymion, just as shocked as they were by what he'd done. Endymion reached up to wipe his mouth then numbly stared at the blood and dirt smeared across his hand. Stanton looked at his weeping wife and weary regret and sorrow crossed his features. Stanton walked to Roselynn and put his arms around her as their son slowly stood to his feet.

Finally, Stanton spoke. "Endymion, do you realize what you've done? Now, more than ever, we need solidarity between the kingdoms and you've just shattered it, possibly beyond repair! I can't believe you are willing to jeopardize our world just for your own selfish ends!"

Endymion couldn't take it anymore. "I never wanted to propose to her in the first place! You forced me into it!"

"If you hadn't bedded her then I wouldn't have needed to force you!" Stanton could feel his temper rising again, and he could feel his wife cringe and become more distraught in response to it. With a sigh, he concluded, "Endymion, I'm done arguing with you. It's obvious you refuse to consider what you did was wrong. I want you out of here. You will go to our vacation home. That will keep you from causing any more trouble while I try to repair this. Stay there and don't come back until you've come to your senses." Stanton then turned his back on his stunned son and silently led his still weeping wife from the garden.

* * *

Endymion's four guards had rushed back into the garden just as King Stanton struck his son. Shocked to a stand still, they had silently listened to the rest of the argument. 

As his parents walked away, Endymion turned around and saw his friends' unguarded reactions. Confusion filled Jadeite's expression, Nephrite's held shock, and exasperation was in Kunzite's eyes. Zoisite's expression showed angry betrayal and disappointment.

* * *

The trip back to the Donavan palace was pure torture for Beryl. There wasn't any place she could run to or hide to get away from her father's brooding scowl, her mother's caustic lecturing and Jumel's smirking, feigned disinterest. 

Beryl's father may have publicly blamed Endymion for what had happened, but her mother made it clear she thought this was all Beryl fault. As she had put it, "If Beryl hadn't been so 'loose' then maybe Prince Endymion would have had more respect for her." Lydia made sure Beryl knew she had shamed herself and her family. She even went so far as to insinuate that since they now had Jumel in the family, they didn't need such a troublesome daughter around.

Beryl was still in shock. How had this happened? Everyone was so angry and everything was such a mess and it was all Endymion's fault! Beryl felt completely overwhelmed and badgered and she couldn't even think straight enough to know what to do or say. If only she could be alone!

Then, to make matters worse, Beryl had to interrupt their journey three times to vomit. Fortunately, she could blame her illness on the recent conflict and stress. Getting sick had also reminded Beryl of what she hadn't told Endymion before her rage had gotten the better of her. After what had happened though, she'd rather cut her tongue out than tell him now. There was no way she'd go crawling back to him with this. She was better than that. She wasn't sure what she would do but she'd figure that out eventually.

* * *

About a week after they had returned home, Beryl was quickly walking down a back hall of the palace with the hope of avoiding her mother. Instead, she ran into Jumel. He stopped in front of her. "How's my dear adoptive sister feeling today?" 

Beryl tried to brush him off with a quick, "Fine," but he again stepped in front of her to block her way. "What do you want, Jumel?!"

"We need to talk," was his cryptic answer. She asked why and he conspiratorially leaned close. "I overheard the servants speculating about the unusually foul contents of their princess' chamber pot each morning." Jumel moved closer to Beryl and reached out to lightly caress her abdomen. "Is it possible, dear 'sister', that when Prince Endymion dumped you, he put you in a somewhat difficult situation?"

Beryl paled but didn't answer as she stepped back against the wall, trying to get away from his touch. Jumel followed her. He murmured, "Perhaps we could be of mutual assistance to each other."

Beryl refused to be baited into admitting anything. Instead, she lifted her chin and defiantly met his gaze. "Jumel, what problem could you possibly have that I could help you with?" She bitterly added, "You already have my land and inheritance."

Chuckling quietly, Jumel suddenly pressed his body tight against Beryl, pinning her to the wall. He ground his groin against her and suggestively whispered, "Oh, but Beryl, my problem is much more personal than land issues - and so very un-brother-like in nature."

Horrified and revolted, Beryl struggled to push Jumel away. He had her firmly pinned and Beryl's power aura began to rise. Before she could do anything, however, Jumel grabbed her shoulders and hit her with a quick, well-controlled jolt of power.

Beryl's body reacted to the attack with a violent jerk that made the back of her head hit hard against the wall. Looking down, she bit her lip to refuse him the satisfaction of hearing her cry out. Her head throbbed painfully and she couldn't stop the two tears that trickled down her face.

Lifting Beryl's chin, Jumel forced her to look up into his malicious gaze. His thumb caressed her cheek, erasing the track of a tear. He whispered, "I liked that. Would you want to do it again?"

For the first time in her life, Beryl feared a man. It clearly showed in her eyes as she whimpered, "N-no…P-please, no!"

Jumel continued to caress Beryl's jaw with his thumb. He chucked, "Don't worry, Beryl. I won't take you by force - I don't have to. You need me and you know where to find me when you're ready to admit it." He abruptly released her and walked away.

Sagging against the wall, Beryl fought down the rising panic that clutched at her throat, threatening to make her gag. She had to think - and fast. If the servants were talking about her enough that Jumel had overheard then it wouldn't be long before her parents did too. That would be a disaster! She had already shamed them twice - first by sleeping with Endymion, then by being rejected by him. If they found out she was pregnant, it would be the final straw. Beryl had to do something about this and she had to do it now.

Continued...

Thank you for reading & please review!


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 -

Endymion brooded as he stared into the fireplace. Bright flames darted back and forth and their quiet chatter seemed furtive gossip to the silent man sitting on the couch. Every other time Endymion had been there, the house had been filled with the happy noises of family and friends. This time, except for the caretakers that stayed in a separate building, he was alone. The quiet was disconcerting.

Everyone was mad at him - even his guards. Endymion had thought the four he considered his brothers would have understood. Their reactions had surprised him. Even if his parents had allowed it, Endymion didn't think any one of them would have willingly stayed and joined him in his exile. In the garden, Zoisite had silently turned his back on Endymion and left the palace without a word. Jadeite and Nephrite had awkwardly stood silent a moment more before they too left. Of the four, only Kunzite had stayed but Endymion almost wished he hadn't.

While Endymion packed, he had tried to explain his actions but his grim and brooding cousin wouldn't listen. No matter what he said, Kunzite kept returning to why Endymion couldn't do this. Finally, Endymion had snapped, "Well, I did do it and I'm not changing it!"

With flashing, angry eyes, Kunzite had growled, "Then you're a selfish Jackass," before he too had turned and left.

As Endymion had walked on the beach, stared at the ocean and up at the stars, he had reviewed everything about his and Beryl's relationship and finally came to a conclusion. He was a stupid fool. Endymion now saw how he had let Beryl manipulate him and the more he thought about it, the angrier he became. Whether he was angrier at Beryl or himself, he couldn't decide. One thing Endymion knew for sure - despite all the trouble it had caused - he had made the right decision. It had almost been too late but an angel had unknowingly saved him. One glance at her had been enough to show him everything wrong in his life.

Princess Serenity. Seeing her had made such an impact on him that he just had to meet her. That was why he was going back for the dinner and performance, no matter what. Queen Serenity had given them additional medallions and in all the chaos, no one had noticed one missing.

* * *

[Now what? Beryl wondered as she looked around with dismay. All she could see was woods and more woods. Sighing, she admitted she probably should've taken a little more time to plan things out - but she had panicked. After her and Jumel's little talk, she was surprised she had even thought enough to grab a cloak.

Beryl had recently overheard the palace maids whispering together about one of their sisters who visited a witch in these woods to get rid of an unwanted pregnancy. Usually, Beryl ignored palace gossip but she was glad she had listened that day. If she could just find this witch and get the deed done then she could go back home and say she had gotten lost in the woods. However, Beryl hadn't considered the possibility of the witch being difficult to find.

Despite the deepening evening gloom, Beryl urged her horse on. The chilly mist, which had fallen on and off all day, turned into an icy deluge. Beryl was tired, hungry, bone cold and now, totally drenched and miserable. She heard wolves howl in the distance and they spooked her just as much as they did her horse. The frightened girl realized they had to find shelter before things got any worse than they already were.

A large, dark form loomed off the trail to Beryl's right that looked to be a rock wall. She directed her horse towards it hoping they'd be lucky enough to find an overhang or cave there. When she came to the end of the smooth stone, she was totally discouraged. Couldn't even one thing go right for her? That was when she realized there was a second wall about six feet behind the first, forming a long, narrow ravine. Beryl got off her horse and led it down the dark path. They were still getting wet but the walls blocked some of the wind and this seemed to be the best they could hope for.

At almost the midpoint of the ravine, Beryl sank down against the wall and huddled under her cloak. How had she come to this[Endymion. This was all his fault! She thought, wiping at the raindrops on her cheeks and sniffling.

Beryl must have nodded off and was dreaming because when she next looked up she saw a fire-lit cave and heard an old woman calling to her. Beryl rubbed her eyes but the woman was still there. Standing up, Beryl croaked out, "W,what…who…who are you? Are you the forest witch?"

"Dear child, you're soaked to the bone! Please, come in and warm yourself by my fire," the woman beckoned. She looked harmless enough and without another thought, Beryl went to her and followed her inside.

The old woman shuffled past a table worn smooth from years of use. "Sit here, child. I'll get you some tea and food. What's your name? I'm Metalia."

"Beryl," she whispered as she hung her cloak on a wall hook and sat down on a sturdy bench by the table.

"Such a pretty name, Beryl." Metalia observed as she poured a cup of tea.

Sipping at the hot brew, Beryl watched Metalia scoop some stew into a bowl. The aroma made Beryl's stomach growl.

"Here. Eat up." Metalia offered.

By the time Beryl had finished the meal and a piece of buttered bread, she was practically nodding off at the table. Metalia had sat down in a rocker and picked up some sewing. She asked, "Beryl, what brings you out in such awful weather?"

Beryl perked up. "You, I hope."

Metalia paused in her stitching. "Me? What service can I help you with?"

Beryl blushed and stammered, "I, um…heard a witch, I mean old woman," she quickly corrected, "lives in this forest that…helps girls with um, their…problems…"

Metalia stood up and shuffled over to Beryl. Reaching out, her knurled hand cupped Beryl's cheek and made her look up. Metalia was silent as she stared at Beryl with eyes barely slit from the wrinkles on her face. It made Beryl uncomfortable - as if the old woman was sifting through her mind.

Metalia found the information she was looking for - and a whole lot more. Releasing her hold on Beryl, she stated, "You are with child."

Beryl nodded. Hearing it put into words, and finally having to admit it to someone, made the enormity of her situation sink in. Sudden tears well up in Beryl's eyes and coursed down her cheeks. Dropping her head onto her arms on the table, Beryl sobbed bitterly.

"There, there, child…" Metalia crooned as she slowly stroked Beryl's hair. "…tell Metalia all about it."

And tell Metalia, Beryl did - Everything about her family, Endymion, which Metalia found particularly interesting, the Solstice celebration, Endymion's proposal, Jumel being adopted by her parents, the Silver Alliance delegation, Endymion going to the moon then breaking their engagement, Jumel's threats and finally, her fear that her parents would find out about her horrible secret. She ended with, "So you see, I really need your help. I have to get rid of this before anyone else finds out. Please, will you help me?"

Metalia couldn't believe her wonderful luck! Not only did a female human just show up at her doorstep but one that was powerful in her own right. Beryl was perfect! Then to top it off, Beryl had presented her with all the information needed to take over this planet and she even provided a way Metalia could exact her vengeance on that bastard, Endymion. Metalia knew she couldn't celebrate yet though. First, she had to convince Beryl to willingly join forces with her.

"So," Metalia observed. "It seems this Endymion has used you and hurt you then thrown you away when you needed him most. Beryl, when you called me a 'witch' you weren't far from the truth. What if I could offer you more than you ask? What if I could help you make Endymion eternally regret the day he scorned you and what if we could hurt him one hundred fold for all the hurt he's inflicted on you? Join me, Beryl, and let me help you."

"J-join you…?" Beryl stammered. "I…I just want to be rid of my problem and go home…"

Metalia was now standing behind Beryl's seat with her hands on Beryl's shoulders. She whispered, "Don't you want to get him back for what he's done to you- even a little bit? You're beautiful and intelligent and any man would kill to have you. You offered him everything and Endymion was a fool to throw you away. I offer you a way to show him just how much of a fool he is."

Metalia more forcefully clenched Beryl's shoulders and insisted, "Join me, Beryl! You can get revenge on him for making your mother hate you, for leaving you open to Jumel's harassment, for making your father ashamed of you, for making everyone else pity you and lastly, for leaving you to deal with this 'problem' all alone!"

Once again in tears, Beryl gasped out, "Yes, help me! I'll join you - just help me, please!"

Metalia cackled with glee as she reached in front of Beryl and grasped her wrist to quickly pull it up above her head. Ignoring Beryl's protesting gasp, Metalia used her fingernail to slice Beryl's arm open. She then wrapped her fingers around the cut arm and squeezed. Blood welled up from between her fingers but didn't drip. Metalia demanded, "Say it, Beryl! Pledge yourself to me!"

With shaking voice Beryl whispered, "I…I p-pledge my…myself to you…"

With Beryl's words, Metalia absorbed the blood and the cut was healed. Releasing the shocked girl, Metalia actually danced around the room with joy. Finally, she stopped. Still wearing a big smile, she turned back to Beryl and offered, "I'm sure you're tired, my pet. Sleep now and tomorrow we will begin."

Beryl, exhausted and completely overwhelmed, numbly nodded. Metalia had pointed to a bed against the wall and Beryl walked over, collapsed fully clothed onto it and was instantly asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Metalia could sense the changes in Beryl's emotions as she awoke. Before the girl could fully panic at the solid blackness that surrounded her, Metalia gently spoke. "Beryl, fear not. I am still here."

"Oh," Beryl answered with relief. After a moment's hesitation, she continued. "Why is it so dark in here and c-cold?" Shivers and some nervousness shook her voice.

"I will give you light in a moment but first we need to talk," Metalia explained. "I am not what you saw last night. That was an illusion that's too costly for me to continue. You need to see me in my true form for me to be able to help you."

"Your true form?" Beryl echoed.

"Yes, I'm different," Metalia responded. "I'm not what's considered beautiful on this planet."

Again, Beryl echoed, "This planet?" She thought a moment. "Does that mean you're from…someplace else?" A few weeks ago that idea would have been ludicrous to Beryl but after having witnessed the Silver Alliance delegation's appearance, she couldn't quite dismiss it outright.

Metalia answered, "Yes, I come from a planet far from your star system."

Beryl took a moment to absorb that then quietly asked, "What do you look like?"

Please with Beryl's curiosity, Metalia honestly answered, "My shape is somewhat human looking with arms, legs, hands, feet, eyes and a mouth but that's where the similarities end. If you're ready, I will light the cave now."

Beryl nodded. Then, not knowing Metalia had no need of light to know her response, she spoke, "O…okay, I'm ready," as she steeled herself for anything.

Dim light began to fill the cave and Beryl's eyes adjusted quickly. The first thing she noticed was that, except for the bed she sat on, everything else she expected to see in the old woman's cave was gone - no table, no bench, no rocker or fireplace. However, her cloak was still hanging on the wall where she had put it.

Metalia beckoned and Beryl stood, then turned to grab her cloak and wrap it around herself. She noticed a turn at the back of the cave that the light was coming from and walked towards it. Turning the corner, Beryl saw something almost as tall as the cave ceiling, leaning against the back wall. It looked damp and leathery and very old. Its color was a mottled brown, that seemed somewhat see-through, and it was as wide around as a mature oak tree. There was movement and a sighing hiss, and as this thing began to peel open, Beryl realized Metalia was inside. Nothing Metalia said had prepared Beryl for what was now stepping out in front of her.

Metalia gave Beryl a few moments before she spoke. "I hope you can overlook our differences and we can still work together. I think we could be very useful to each other."

Beryl had yet to say a word and the emotions flowing from her ranged from shock, to fear and revulsion. Metalia started to wonder if she had misjudged this human's resilience. If so, she'd have to take Beryl's energy and body and forgo the working relationship. Beryl had so much more to offer than just a meal and a temporary disguise though so Metalia gave her a few more minutes hoping she'd adjust.

Metalia opening mouth to speak had added a whole new level of hideousness to her appearance. She had called herself a female but there wasn't anything about her that verified one gender or the other. When Metalia stood to her full height she was taller than Beryl. Her skin looked a camouflage of the pod she had just stepped out of and it was translucent so Beryl could just make out the muscles and other…things inside her. She didn't have hair and the only other features to her body were the black claws that extended from the tips of her long fingers and a line of dark, wet-looking spots that ran from the palms of her hands, up her arms and connected at the base of her neck. Her baldhead was small in proportion to the rest of her and was dominated by two large, reptilian eyes and a mouth that split the bottom half of her face revealing two sets of small, razor sharp teeth and a brown tongue. Metalia didn't have visible ears or a nose but she did have two noticeable indentations above her eyes and she continuously waved her hands in front of her in slow circles as if testing the air.

Everything inside Beryl screamed, "Run!" and yet, where would she run? Home? Not unless her original problem was solved. Beryl realized Metalia truly was the best and only option she had right now. Besides, Beryl reminded herself, hadn't her father taught her to stand strong and never show fear? With that thought in mind, Beryl squared her shoulders and firmly replied, "I'm okay now. Your appearance won't bother me."

"Good," Metalia purred, pleased. The moment she had felt Beryl pull her determination and courage around her like a cloak, Metalia had known she bet her efforts well. Finally, she could stop hiding, defeat her enemies and get revenge.

"Let's get started then…" Metalia added then paused as a hollow, gurgling sound erupted from Beryl's stomach. "That's right," Metalia continued. "You need sustenance – especially since you're breeding. I'll feed you today but after this, you'll need to acquire some of your own food so you don't continue to deplete my store."

Beryl was somewhat offended by Metalia referring to her being pregnant as one would a horse or rabbit but decided food definitely sounded good. As Metalia ambled over to her, Beryl looked around expectantly and was surprised when Metalia reached out to wrap her slender digits around Beryl's arm. An odd, warm sensation flowed up Beryl's arm then through her body and suddenly she wasn't hungry anymore.

Answering Beryl's unspoken question, Metalia explained, "I gave you some energy. It's more efficient and less costly to just feed it to you myself than to bother with a façade."

Beryl felt totally creeped out by this but a plus was that she didn't feel nauseous like she normally would have after eating breakfast. "T..Thank you," she stammered out. Beryl realized Metalia would probably do a lot of things that were strange to her.

Metalia returned to her pod and motioned for Beryl to sit in front of it at her feet. Beryl didn't really want to sit on the cold, damp floor but she now knew Metalia wouldn't want to expend the energy to make her a chair. An idea came to Beryl and she said, "I want to get my saddle to sit on."

Metalia knew Beryl was now bound to her and couldn't leave so she nodded and Beryl went outside the cave to see if her horse was still there. Unbuckling the saddle straps, Beryl slid it off the horse's back then gave the horse a hard slap on the rump. As the horse ran off, she wondered if anyone would care enough to search for her when it returned home alone. She decided her father probably would but she didn't think even he would be able to find her here. Beryl sighed then dragged the saddle inside the cave. She set it in front of Metalia then sat down.

Languidly waving her arms in front of her, Metalia began. "We need an army to conquer the Earth Kingdoms, Beryl, and I want you to build it." Before Beryl could voice the questions in her eyes, Metalia continued. "I have a spell that can turn any human into our servant and I will teach it to you. The spell needs to be invoked within three minutes of death and it uses the body's own residual energy to power the spell. Because the body is dead, it doesn't use energy anymore so it's perfect for gathering and holding energy for me. Also, because the body is dead, the Youma has no self-will and is totally subservient. The down side is that the process causes a severe loss of intelligence but Youma can still do what they are told and make excellent foot soldiers. Lastly, females make better Youma than males. We will probably have to use some males anyway but there's something in their body chemistry that fights the spell. It makes them weak both physically and mentally. Male Youma tend to be fearful, whiney and lazy which makes them almost not worth the effort. Any questions so far?"

Beryl thought a moment. "Does how the person died affect the spell at all?"

Shaking her head, Metalia explained, "As long as the spell is invoked within the first three minutes after death, it uses whatever material is available to create a new body."

"Can a Youma be destroyed?" Beryl wondered.

Metalia added, "They are quite hardy but yes, Youma can be destroyed. Anything else?"

Beryl shook her head and Metalia went on to her next topic. "Endymion's strongest asset and his biggest weakness is his generals. If we turn them against him, not only will having access to their knowledge undermine Endymion's military strength, but their betrayal will hurt him personally and psychologically."

Beryl sat up straighter on the saddle. This was what she really wanted to talk about. "Do you expect to turn them into Youma? They are very powerful. I would have a difficult time killing them individually. Against them as a group I'd almost have no chance."

Metalia's guttural, rasping chuckle echoed in the cave. "Beryl, you don't have to worry. You really don't have any idea of the power you posses through me. I have no doubt you could kill them even as a group. However, we don't want to kill them."

Curious and perplexed, Beryl questioned, "We don't?"

Shaking her head, Metalia explained. "I have a different spell for the generals. It's more of a hypnosis or brainwashing spell. It needs the person to be alive and it allows him to retain his intellect, selected knowledge and free will within the parameters of the spell. It's a less constrictive spell so it isn't as irreversible as the Youma spell and it requires a small amount of willingness from the victim to seal it. This spell activates the moment the victim responds to the spell caster's kiss."

"A kiss?" Beryl was surprised. Thinking ahead to the implication of this, she added, "A kiss won't be a problem with Zoisite and most likely not with Nephrite or Jadeite either but…" Beryl wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Is there any other way to do the spell with Kunzite? He's so loyal to Nisha and I don't see how he'd ever let me kiss him, much less respond to it."

Again, Metalia chuckled. "Beryl, you're more than adequately equipped to make any man fall at your feet. I'm sure you'll think of some way to handle Kunzite." Metalia then paused and looked at Beryl's plain, stained and torn dress critically. "Hmm…" she added. "I suppose a few changes in your image to emphasize your good points wouldn't hurt though. Stand up."

Metalia's hands and arms began to glow and became totally see though. Beryl watched, mesmerized, as Metalia's hands floated towards her. The hands touched Beryl's hair then skimmed down her neck, over her entire body to her feet then dissolved back into Metalia.

Beryl looked down at herself and the first thing she saw was a lot of her breasts pushed up and showing for the entire world to see. The next thing she noticed was a purple dress that looked as if it had been painted onto her figure. "Oh, my…" she breathed. Then, looking up at Metalia, "My mother would definitely not approve."

For the third time, Metalia's chuckle grated against the walls of the cave. "Now that you have me, you're much more powerful than your parents. You don't need to worry about what they think any more."

Beryl reached her hand up to touch a small, strange looking, horn-like protrusion on her shoulder. She looked to her other shoulder and saw there was another one. "What are these?" she asked.

Metalia explained, "Those, and your jewels, are rank insignia on my planet. They show that you are in command of my army."

Beryl finally looked at the long staff with a crystal globe on top that she was holding.

Metalia added, "The scepter will allow you to telepathically see what anyone who serves us sees and it allows you to communicate with them. It also augments your power with mine when you attack. I placed the spells in your mind. You should be able to use them now."

Beryl, feeling a little overwhelmed, nodded. Metalia then announced, "You are now ready to bring the generals to me."

"Now? Already? But…" Beryl didn't feel anywhere near ready to start taking over the world. Then she remembered. "But what about getting rid of this?" she asked as she gestured to her still flat stomach.

"Oh, yes…the child." Metalia mused. She paused as she considered it. "Your child could be useful to us. You should keep it for now, at least until we've defeated Endymion and his family."

"K…Keep it?!" Beryl's voice became shrill. "I don't want to keep it! That's why I came to you in the first place! I want this taken care of right away. I don't want to have to deal with it anymore!"

Metalia's reptilian eyes became slits as a shadowy hand shot out to grab Beryl around the neck. Beryl choked as Metalia threw her, face down onto the floor. Metalia's hand began to glow and Beryl screamed as she felt the agony of having her energy brutally drained. At that moment she knew she was going to die. She'd welcome it though, if it would make the pain stop.

Metalia suddenly let go of Beryl's neck and grabbed the sobbing, gasping girl by the hair. Lifting and dragging her to her knees, Metalia then grasped Beryl's chin to force her to look up. Metalia hissed, "Remember this. I'm only going to warn you once. The spell I used to bind you is different from the ones I gave you. Your spell required your full willing acceptance. It doesn't involve any brainwashing or hypnosis and you have all your memories intact. It's a fully voluntary contract you entered and we are now telepathically and physically connected to each other. This symbiotic relationship gives you access to my guidance and power. I gained the use of your physical body and your commitment to carry out my wishes. However, it has also made your energy the sweetest, most potent and delicious available to me. As long as you give me your unquestioning obedience and faithful service, then I will resist the temptation to drain you until you're dead and fully posses your body. Understood?"

Beryl fearfully nodded and Metalia released her.

Continued...

Thank you for reading & please review!


End file.
